Traidas por el Mar
by L0kiicita Cullen
Summary: Edward es un ermitaño doctor que vive solo en compañía del mar ¿Que pasara cuando ésta traiga consigo a una tímida chica y a una osada ilusión? las Obsesiones son peligrosas, sobre todo cuando hay que tomar una decisión- T.H
1. A Orillas del Mar

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Las obsesiones son peligrosas, sobre todo sin son por partida doble ¿que pasara con Edward quien lleva años negándose a amar cuando encuentre dos razones de discordia en su cabeza? ¿Luchar por una vida real o una ilusión?_ _Edward quien vive de una manera muy solitaria se verá enfrentado a dos situaciones abrumadoras, ¿amor o pasión?_

* * *

"**A orillas del mar"**

-Disculpe Doctor Cullen- dijo una tímida Ángela, su asistente personal- La Señora Stanley solicita su presencia en su habitación, asegura que comenzó a sentirse indispuesta después de que la enfermera le administrara una dosis de lidocaína para calmar los dolores pero al parecer estos persisten- termino de decir, tras eso el Dr. Cullen salió a ver a su paciente.

Entro a la habitación de su paciente, si bien era su trabajo y plena vocación atender cualquier emergencia, no le gustaba asistir precisamente a éste tipo de mujeres.

-Edward…- dijo una radiante mujer de cabello rubio tras ver que su Dr. Personal y favorito hacia ingreso en su habitación, Edward no paso desapercibido la sonrisa de la mujer que supuestamente se encontraba indispuesta –Porque no habías venido antes, lejos eres el mejor calmante para todos mis dolores.

-Srita. Stanley por favor primero soy su doctor no su amigo- le dijo algo molesto por la confianza que la mujer se tomaba -Le recetare yo el tipo de calmantes que usted necesita y como pude corroborar al ver el salto que dio al verme podría decir que no siente ninguna molestia como le hizo saber a mi asistente, quiero pedirle que no moleste al personal con sus niñerías y menos que mienta acerca de su salud pues de de poca ayuda para su propia mejoría, puedo asegurarle que en el hospital no tendrán problema alguno en cambiarle de doctor, si me disculpa- y tras decir eso, Edward no le dio tiempo a que dijera algo.

Al salir de la habitación rumbo a su oficina, se topo con Eleazar, Doctor antiguo del hospital, mentor de Edward y mejor amigo del padre es éste.

-Veo que la paciente Stanley no pierde el tiempo, Edward pareciera que las chicas a propósito se enferman solo para atenderse contigo- le dijo divertido.

-No es gracioso Eleazar, ¿es que acaso nadie toma enserio su salud o incluso a mí que soy su Doctor?- Edward se sentía frustrado pues esta no era la primera vez que le sucedía algo parecido con algún paciente (100% femenino), algunas volvían declarando secuelas o efectos secundarios, pero a Edward esta situación le cansaba y le asqueaba pues él realmente no quería saber nada con tener una relación amoroso o siquiera acercársele aunque fuera un poco a tener una.

-Edward, ¿no has pensado en que quizás esa misma actitud de repelerlas es la que más las atrae? Quizás para ellas eso es muy tentador y quieran cambiar eso en ti.

-Me da lo mismo lo que piensen, aquí soy doctor y no busco más que hacer mi trabajo, pero puedo asegurarte que fuera de la institución soy de la misma manera- lo ultimo lo dijo en tono serio, Eleazar como amigo y mentor conocía su vida y el hecho que lo marco para que él fuera así con las mujeres.

-Edward tienes que comenzar a vivir tu vida, olvidar el pasado y pensar que no puedes vivir solo toda la vida, no todas las mujeres son como ella, pero si te cierras de esa manera dudo mucho que consigas ver lo que te digo y encontrar a la indicada- le dijo su mentor en señal de apoyo, entregándole parte de la sabiduría que había adquirido con los años.

-Simplemente no me interesa Eleazar, así soy feliz, tengo lo que necesito que es mi casa, mi trabajo y salud para ejercer lo que me gusta- Edward estaba arisco a aquel tema de conversación, tan así que pasados los años desde aquel hecho que marco su vida, su madre comenzó a platicarle de la misma manera que en aquel momento Eleazar lo estaba haciendo y desde aquel entonces Edward evitaba a su familia.

-Antes de que te vayas podrías acompañarme a revisar un caso que tengo, me gustaría una segunda opinión de un caso de lupus que tengo- de esa manera ambos se fueron juntos a la oficina de Eleazar para revisar el caso de éste, pasaron unos largos minutos cuando ambos concordaron que en efecto el diagnostico estaba correcto.

Edward iba de camino hacia su casa, pero antes de llegar decidió hacer una parada por el supermercado para abastecerse de provisiones ya que con sus largos turnos no había tenido tiempo. Caminaba por el pasillo de las pastas, llenando su carro para no tener que volver tan pronto, si su instinto seguía igual de intacto el momento de llegar a la caja para pagar seria igual de desagradable que siempre.

-Que guapo- sus pensamientos volaron de su cabeza cuando escucho aquel leve susurro de una viejita caminar cerca de él, aunque no reaccionaba de la misma manera si hubiese sido una mujer más joven, aquel comentario igual le molestaba _"¿guapo? ¿De que sirve ser guapo, atento, amable, cariñoso, si las mujeres no valoran nada de eso? Las mujeres son simples y banales" _no pudo evitar pensar en ello y siguió su camino por la sección de vinos, verduras, carnes, etc.

Tal y como lo suponía, al llegar a la zona de las cajas para pagar, muchas de las cajeras y vendedoras por unos segundos dejaron de hacer lo que se ocupaban en ese momento, girándose a ver a Edward quien con tantas miradas puestas en él no pudo evitar tener que mirar sus zapatos y hacerse el desentendido, hizo la fila como cualquier persona pero al llegar junto a la chica que tenia que pasar sus cosas para cancelar, la mujer se le quedo mirando fijamente, ese no era solo el único problema, el problema comienza cuando se les cae levemente la mandíbula.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Edward en un tono seco para que la mujer entendiera que no estaba siendo muy cortes.

-Ahora si que lo son- escucho que le decía la chica, aunque intento que sonara en un tono bajo, la distancia entre ambos era minima y suficiente para si poder oírla, Edward bufo y rodó los ojos frustrado. Ya se encontraba un poco irritado ya que la chica marcaba la mercadería a una velocidad realmente deprimente, como haciéndolo a propósito y lo único que Edward quería era largarse ya a su reconfortante soledad en su casa apartada de toda la sociedad. Cuando por fin ya se encontraba con todas sus cosas guardadas en la maletera del auto, partió con un fuerte chirrido de chantas para salir pronto del lugar.

-Mujeres- resoplo ya dentro de su cómodo volvo. Al llegar a su casa bajo las bolsas de la compra y las coloco sobre la encimera de la cocina, estaba por sacar los productos cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono de su casa, verifico en el ID quien era del otro lado de la línea y se preparo mentalmente para una charla agotadora.

-Hijo ¿Por qué no vienes a visitarnos?, sabes que no me gustas que vivas tan lejos menos estando solo apartados de todos- le decía Esme a su hijo por teléfono, sin esperar siquiera que él le hablase –En caso de una emergencia no tendremos idea si algo de sucede.

-Mamá deja de preocuparte, ya estoy acostumbrado a mi espacio, mi soledad, así me gusta vivir, respeta mis decisiones- le contesto Edward, no le gustaba que cuestionaran su manera de vivir, hubo una época en que lo tolero pero no aceptaría volver a ello.

-Hijo por favor ¿hasta cuando seguirás así? Pasan los años y pareciera que cada vez es peor- le dijo su madre triste –Quiero que vuelva mi hijo que sonreía con los ojos, que se preocupaba de su familia, quiero a _MI_ hijo de vuelta- le remarco.

-Este es tu hijo, si no les gusta saben que no es necesario que insistan en llamar- le dijo cortante y así poder dejar la conversación que tanto le molestaba –Ahora estoy cansado mamá, acabo de llegar del trabajo y q tenido una larga semana de turnos, así que si…- pero su madre lo corto.

-Ese es el otro problema hijo, esta bien que quieras seguir tu vida y te refugies en tu trabajo, pero estas abusando con los turnos, hablare con tu padre para que tome cartas en el asunto- le dijo Esme. Al final la conversación no quedo en nada, Esme intentaba hacerlo recapacitar como tantas veces lo a intentado, Edward por su parte no daba el brazo a torcer.

Luego de aquella conversación, Edward decidió dar un paseo por la playa, la casa de Edward se encontraba apartada de toda la ciudad, en un extremo se encontraba la carretera rodeado de árboles que daba el acceso a la ciudad mientras que en el otro extremo se encontraban los cerros que terminaban por cercar el lugar en una especie de isla, con no más de diez habitantes pero todos lejanos entre sí, la única compañía desde hace cuatro años de Edward ha sido el mar, con sus olas danzando que lo liberan de cualquier pensamiento o de cualquier cansancio. Es por ello que como lo hacía diariamente luego de un agotador día de trabajo, salía a caminar llenando sus pulmones del aire que tanto disfrutaba o simplemente olvidando las preocupaciones diarias que se adjudicaba al intentar solucionar todo lo acontecido en el hospital él solo, aunque amaba su trabajo era agotador pero jamás lo dejaría pues en su lista de prioridades el hospital claramente estaba en primera posición, luego le daría espacio a su familia y aunque sabía que eran incondicional, el término "familia" era lo que tanto le agobiaba, además disputando la primera posición se encontraba su casa, que tanto amaba por su lejanía con el mundo, el ser apartada para los turistas y medios de comunicación difícil de ubicar, lo que le proporcionaba mayor privacidad, aquella casa de dos pisos y algo grande para él solo que un día pensó en compartir, pero eso quedo atrás cuando sufrió una dolorosa desilusión y desde aquel momento cerro su corazón con una coraza impenetrable evitando la cercanía con el sexo opuesto aunque este fuesen sus propias pacientes ya que más de alguna se había entusiasmado tras conocer quién sería su médico tratante, para ello intentaba visitarlas lo menos posible o haciéndolo cuando estas se encontraran durmiendo, siempre esquivo con las mujeres pues decía que todas eran iguales, unas vil manipuladoras buscando dinero y poder público que podía darte el relacionarte con un Cullen, pero al parecer Edward no comprendía los caprichos del destino, las vueltas de la vida pero sobre todo los regalos que nos entregaba el mar.

Camino por la orilla, descalzo sintiendo la exquisita suavidad de la arena blanca entrando por sus dedos, disfrutando del vaivén de las olas que traía consigo la helada del mar, ya que a esas horas de la tarde el no tener los rayos del sol el agua cambiaba su temperatura a aguas frías.

Contemplo como si todo fuera nuevo para él, desde la naturaleza, los sonido de los pájaros, olas, el aroma de la brisa salada, pero algo nuevo llamo su atención, un revoloteo de pájaros a los pies de los cerros donde yacían rocas de todos los tamaños, algunas redondas y otras una simple trampa mortal para quienes intentaran escalar por sus angulosas formas provocadas por la erosión del mar, se acerco por simple curiosidad a verificar su hipótesis, de seguro alguna especie de animal marino quedo varado y ahora las gaviotas se darán un gran festín, pero grande fue su asombro cuando a medida que se acercaba lo que ahí había tomaba forma, analizo bien si frente a sus ojos era correcto lo que su cerebro escaneaba… una mano humana. Corrió rápidamente espantando las gaviotas pensando que debe ser algún pescador de la zona que sufrió algún accidente en algún barco pesquero pero como si la vida no fuera en si una caja de sorpresas, se asombro más al darse cuenta que aquel ser traído por el mar, era una mujer.

La chica se veía menuda, indefensa, con sus ropas rasgadas casi dejando a la vista sus mayores encantos, pero eso no era lo importante pues la chica estaba sangrando, tenía varias magulladuras y su labios estaba azul por el frió, de seguro en un estado de hipotermia, Edward acerco el odio a su boca y noto que aun respiraba, débil pero suficiente para llegar al hospital, sin pensarlo dos veces Edward se saco su suéter y la envolvió como pudo, la tomo en brazos y corrió por la playa con la chica hacia el auto, condujo velozmente camino hacia el hospital, mientras discaba al hospital para que en el frontis estuviesen esperándolo con una camilla por la emergencia, algo en su interior se removió extrañamente, como si algo que nunca hubiese estado allí ahora existiese llegando de la nada.

Al llegar al hospital como él lo había solicitado en la entrada principal una camilla y el medico tratante lo esperaban, pensó en tener que dejarla a cargo del médico de turno y gracias a Dios pensó él, era Jasper, un Dr. sumamente capacitado, de su entera confianza y cuñado. Jasper lo miro extrañado por la situación y sobre todo por como estaba la chica _"una chica" _pensó Jasper, algo extraño viniendo de Edward.

Edward espero largas horas hasta que Jasper saliera a darle alguna noticia de aquella frágil mujer que le produjo algo extraño, él como medico a presenciado innumerables accidentes, cada uno más espantoso que el anterior, pero ver a aquella chica tan frágil, delicada y tan golpeada le apretaba el pecho inexplicablemente. Mientras pasaban las horas reflexiono de cómo habría llegado a aquel lugar y en la única conclusión que llegaba era que quizás la chica intentaba suicidarse desde algún otro sitio, sino ¿Cómo es que llego a aquel lugar tan apartado? Bueno quizás estaba exagerando y simplemente podría haber sido un accidente, quizás cayó desde algún bote y las corrientes en esa zona son tan fuertes que la llevaron hacia ahí. Dejo todo aquello de lado cuando vio acercarse por el pasillo a Jasper.

-¿Que tiene la chica, Jasper? ¿Se repondrá?- le pregunto algo inquieto.

-Llego con principios de hipotermia cuñado, así que en este momento está cubierta con mantas térmicas, sus heridas ya fueron suturadas, al parecer por los cortes perdió mucha sangre pero gracias al agua salada no se infectaron y coagularon antes de un desangramiento, por otra parte esperamos los resultados de un scanner cerebral que le tomamos para asegurarnos que no exista alguna complicación y una ecotomografía para verificar que no tenga daños internos- le informo Jasper

-¿Scanner cerebral?- le pregunto preocupado Edward, y precisamente esa era la reacción que más tenia impactado a Jasper, el ver a su cuñado preocupado realmente por una mujer después de tantos años.

-Si así es, al revisarla nos percatamos de que tenía un corte cerca de la región parietal, lo que nos conduce a que se a golpeado, verificaremos que no haya sufrido algún trauma que la lleve a perder movilidad de su cuerpo- Jasper no dejaba de observarlo mientras le explicaba la diagnosis, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Edward, pues verlo ahí en aquella situación donde Edward se encontraba solo con una camiseta de manga corta y pies descalzo era bastante extraño, pero además otra cosa lo perturbaba.

-Jasper ¿Qué sucede?, no es solo preocupación por la espera de los resultados que te tiene así, puedes confiar en mí y decirme que pasa- le decía Edward.

-Edward ¿Qué sucedió, como conoces a esa chica? ¿Tuviste algo que ver como ella llego aquí? ¿Cómo se llama? Tienes que darme sus datos para registrarla y sobre todo llamar a algún familiar que venga por ella- Jasper conocía a Edward, no solo por ser su cuñado, sino que lo conocía en el tiempo que estudiaron medicina e hicieron la residencia en el hospital.

-Jasper, es una historia algo extraña pero sinceramente para entenderla habrá que esperar a que la chica despierte, no conozco a la chica y no tengo la menor idea de su nombre, de donde es o sus familiares, la encontré tirada a orillas del mar donde yo vivo, por otra parte no tuve nada que ver, si llego así fue porque la encontré precisamente entre rocas- le dijo Edward asombrado por que su amigo y cuñado pensara por minutos que él tuviese que ver en algo.

-Edward no lo digo por la casi hipotermia y los cortes, lo digo por unas marcas que tiene en la parte interna de los muslos, en lugares difíciles de llegar por muchas rocas que hallan en el lugar, nos pareció extraños y al examinarla aun más nos percatamos de que… bueno, ella fue violada- ¿violada? Pobre pequeña, si bien, deje de sentir compasión por las mujeres hace mucho, yo tengo madre y dos hermanas que las amo y que no me gustaría que algo así les sucediese.

-No sé qué decirte Jasper, yo solo la encontré y la traje enseguida, como te digo solo tendremos que esperar a que despierte y nos explique.

Jasper le aconsejo que se fuera a su casa a cambiar de ropa, pues Edward aún seguía descalzo, con los pantalones algo húmedos y sin chaqueta, Edward acepto informándole que vendría al día siguiente para saber sobre la chica, sentía curiosidad por saber que hacia ahí y como le sucedió todo aquello, ahora la hipótesis de que alguien intento matarla tomaba más peso, quizás quien la violo intento deshacerse de ella, pero la chica inconscientemente demostró tener más fuerza de la que demuestra físicamente al verse tan frágil. Jasper le entrego un par de zapatos que encontró en el hospital y su chaqueta personal.

-¿No estas con descanso?- le pregunto Jasper, entre extrañado y divertido.

-Aprovechare de revisar unos expedientes que tengo pendientes- le dijo Edward como si no fuera nada, así para bajarle el perfil a la situación.

Así fue como dos días seguidos Edward fue al hospital, dos días que correspondían a sus días de descanso, dos días en donde parte del personal medico y más aún Jasper, se encontraban extrañados de verlo en el hospital, cuando él desaparecía prácticamente del mapa de la tierra cuando tenia sus días libres, Edward como había dicho revisaba ciertos expedientes y resultados médicos, pero no atendía consultas. Esa última tarde que fue al hospital Jasper irrumpió en su oficina para informales que la chica desconocida despertó, pero en parte le informo que fuera paciente ya que la chica no había despertado muy calmada que dijeran.

Edward corrió piso abajo junto con Jasper para entrar a la habitación de la chica, en el momento exacto en que entro sintió que la vio por primera vez, pues ahora ya no estaba azul, sus labios tenían un peligroso tentador color carmesí, su pelo estaba seco en ondas de color café, se asusto un poco al verla tan pálida pero al contemplar brazos y piernas (que agitaba para poder salir de la cama) noto que era su color natural, pero sin duda lo que se robo su atención fueron sus ojos, de un intenso color chocolate que cuando él apareció por la puerta lo miraron fijamente, estaba llena de confusión, miedo y asombro ante la situación que la rodeaba.

-¡Déjenme salir!- gritaba la chica en un débil sonido, Edward pensó en que el agua fría tenia que haberle causado algún entumecimiento a sus cuerdas vocales.

-Cálmese- le decía un Doctor y varias enfermeras a la vez que intentaban sujetarla a la cama.

Edward rápidamente se acerco a ella intentando tomar su mano para tranquilizarla, pero cuando alguien intentaba tocarla la chica se aceleraba más intentando zafarse.

Edward pensó que era una reacción lógica a lo que ella había vivido, así que intento ser más paciente que el resto de los médicos y enfermeras que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Tranquila- le dijo Edward alzando sus manos en señal de que no la tocaría –Simplemente te aconsejo que te tranquilices si no quieres que te ceden.

La chica lo analiza un rato, pues lo que menos quiere es cerrar sus ojos, tiene que estar alerta a su entorno así que poco a poco fue aflojando su agarre a los barrotes de la cama y suavizando su rostro.

Edward la miro fijamente intentando también suavizar su mirada pues sabía que era difícil, llevaba años mirando a los demás que no fueran su familia de cierta forma arrogante, pero si quería enfundarle confianza a la chica debía intentarlo, más que mal, de la docena de personas que habían en el lugar, la chica solo había cedido ante él, así que debía aprovechar aquello para ayudarla, continuo mirándola diciéndole que todo está bien, informándole que estaba en el hospital y que todos los que estaba ahí solo querían ayudarla, nadie intentaría lastimarla.

De a poco fueron desapareciendo enfermeras y doctores que se encontraban demás, pues la situación ya estaba controlada, solo quedaron Edward quien fue que la encontró y Jasper, el médico que trataba su caso.

-Primero que todo nos gustaría saber cómo te llamas, pues tenemos que llenar tu ficha médica, ha sido algo difícil tratarte pues como no conocemos tu expediente alérgico tuvimos que inyectarte los antibióticos justos y necesarios esperando que no tengas ninguna recaída o reacción- le dijo Jasper.

Edward la miro para enfundarle valor, ya que al recordar como la encontró, en las deplorables condiciones pensó en lo difícil que debe de ser para ella toda aquella situación.

La chica seguía sin hablar, si bien, físicamente se encontraba ahí frente a ellos, su mente se encontraba a kilómetros de ellos. Edward noto que comenzó a tensarse y a tiritar poco a poco, como no quería que entrara en pánico y se alterara nuevamente, instintivamente él la abrazo por los hombros, la chica se asusto por aquel acercamiento, algo en su cabeza le decía que se alejara, pero su cuerpo no respondía a las ordenes de su cabeza que poco a poco comenzó a dolerle, ahora simplemente lo miraba consternada, confundida y extrañada al igual que Jasper, quien n daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Nos conocemos?- le pregunto a Edward, quien no entendía a que era lo que quería llegar.

-La verdad es que no, no que yo recuerde- dijo pensando en que quizás, en el tiempo que paso borracho de cantina en cantina la conoció, pero siempre fue un borracho consiente así que recordaría a aquellos ojos -¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Edward para corroborar su teoría, paso tiempos tan malos que quizás si la había visto y la paso de largo, más que mal no quería saber de mujeres.

La chica guardo silencio, mirando su cuerpo y las múltiples vendas, deteniéndose en su mano para analizar el cabestrillo que tenía impidiéndole la movilidad. Sentía como la histeria de la situación comenzaba a aflorar en su cuerpo, nuevos tiritones más fuertes se apoderaban de ella, Edward sin entender que le sucedía la abrazo más fuerte hacia su cuerpo para infúndale valor, pensando en que la chica estaba recordando lo vivido, pero grande fue su asombro cuando la chica le contesto en un hilo de voz y claramente al borde de las lagrimas.

-No…no lo recuerdo, no se quien soy.

* * *

_Wiiiii al fin subi la historia nueva, espero realmente que les haya gustado, aunque el summary es medio malo, pero lo mejorare a medida que avancen los caps por que no quiero revelar mucho aún :P espero que les guste de verdad por que tengo varias ideas pra esta nueva historia, las que me han leido en mis otras historias saben que me gusta un poco el drama y mucho romance pues encuentor que cuando se gana la victoria tiene mejor gustito. Denle al botoncito verde y me dicen si les entusiasmo la historia para continuarla, sino bueno simplemente continuare con las que llevo_

_bsos ^^_


	2. Habitación 301

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Edward es un ermitaño doctor que vive solo en compañía del mar ¿Que pasara cuando ésta traiga consigo a una tímida chica y a una osada ilusión? las Obsesiones son peligrosas, sobre todo cuando hay que tomar una decisión- T.H_

* * *

"**Habitación 301"**

-No…no lo recuerdo, no se quien soy- dijo la muchacha.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no lo recuerdas?- le dijo Edward intentando sonar calmado

-¿No recuerdas cómo te llamas o no recuerdas como llegaste aquí?- le pregunto ahora Jasper, intentando sonsacar un poco más de información de la que estaba preguntando Edward.

-No… no recuerdo nada- dijo la chica tomando su rostro entre sus manos, llorando afligida ante el hecho de no recordar nada de su vida, ni su nombre, de donde es, si tiene familia o algo tan simple como cual es su color favorito, nada, solo un gran vació en donde debería de tener almacenado algún recuerdo.

Edward la tranquilizo diciéndole que quizás era un efecto secundario post traumático, en donde su mente intentaba bloquear todo los recuerdos dolorosos, pero Jasper sabía que quizás las secuelas eran mayores y debido al corte que tenía en su cabeza de seguro se golpeo el lóbulo más fuerte de lo que se registro en el scanner. Cuando ambos lo conversaron en el pasillo afuera de la habitación, mientras la desconocida descansaba, Jasper le decía que quizás fuera de verdad, Edward no sabía que creer, una parte de él le decía que era posible la pérdida de memoria ante un golpe tan fuerte, pero parte de su hombría herida de le recordaba que todas las mujeres son unas mentirosas capaces de fingir lo que sea con tal de no salir descubiertas en algún acto sucio que hayan cometido, cuando pensaba en eso rápidamente la otra parte volvía a abogar por la chica, repitiéndose que ella era un ángel inocente que se encontraba en un mal lugar con la persona incorrecta quien de seguro la violo, ¿pero quién era el para preocuparse? Ella solo tuvo suerte de que él la haya encontrado y la haya ayudado solo eso… ¿solo eso verdad?

Edward al siguiente día volvió a trabajar, prácticamente sus días libres las paso en el hospital por lo que el trabajo acumulado ya no era en exceso, revisaba como de costumbre a sus pacientes, hacia sus rondas matutinas pero inexplicablemente a su rutina le agrego algo más, algo que él no se había percatado de que era algo extraño, pero Jasper que era su amigo, cuñado y compañero de tanto tiempo si lo noto.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Recuerdas algo?- le pregunto a la chica de la habitación 301 como le decían ya que no tenia identificación aún.

-Bien, los dolores disminuyen pero aún esta el vacío en mi cabeza- dijo la muchacha algo apenada, era extraño como se sentía pues cuando estaba cerca de algún hombre su cuerpo involuntariamente se tensionaba, de cierta forma era como si el miedo de apoderaba de ella, pero con Jasper que era su medico tratante era diferente pues había demostrado que podía confiar en él, más extraño aún le parecía encontrar esa serenidad, paz y tranquilidad que sentía como si no la tuviera hace mucho con el Dr. Cullen, a pesar de que no era su Doctor y lo sabia, él pasaba a visitarla religiosamente por la mañana y por la tarde antes de que las visitas terminaran.

-Quizás con un poco de suerte recobres la memoria en un par de semanas- le dijo Edward sonriéndole para darle consuelo, cuando la muchacha le sonrisa agradecida volvió la realidad de su comportamiento tan inusual, él jamás daría su brazo a torcer con respecto de cómo pensaba de las mujeres –Bueno eso es todo, tengo que continuar con mi trabajo- y salio de la habitación casi huyendo, sin darle tiempo a la chica de que le contestara algo, dejándola algo asombrada por su inexplicable reacción.

Ya cerca de la hora de salida de Edward, Jasper paso por su oficina para contarle que le había explicado a la chica de la habitación 301 como había llegado al hospital mencionándole claro esta la intervención de él, Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto al pensar en que habían hablado de él pero lo dejo pasar pues era obvio que la chica preguntaría como había dado en el hospital.

-No le he dicho en un 100% en el estado que llego, creo que podría ser perjudicial para su recuperación mencionar que llego violada- le dijo Jasper.

-Creo que parte de la recuperación es saber la verdad y saber asimilarla- le rebatió Edward.

-Profesionalmente hablando claro esta, Si fuese Alice o Rose quien se encontrara en ésta situación ¿preferirías decírselo?- le pregunto Jasper haciéndole entender la postura que él había tomado, luego de que Edward procesara por unos minutos contesto.

-Creo que entiendo lo que tratas de decirme y no, puede que optara por lo mismo que tu, pero como es obvio la relación familiar influye y como medico te aconsejo que dejes tu relación con la chica como tal, relación medico-paciente- le dijo Edward.

-La chica no tiene a nadie que reclame por ella, lleva ya varios días en el hospital, los suficientes como para que alguien intentara buscarla, sin identificación ¿Qué será de ella?- Jasper se veía realmente afligido por el paradero próximo de la chica.

-Creo que nuestro límite llega hasta aquí, hasta su recuperación, podrías derivarla con alguna psicóloga y dejar que el hospital corra con los gastos- le aconsejo Edward –Más que eso dudo que podamos hacer algo.

-Alice vio que estaba algo afligido y bueno, me pregunto que era lo que me tenia así- Jasper comenzó a jugar con sus manos y a mirarlas fijamente en su regazo en una clara señal de nerviosismo –ya sabes como esta con el embarazo, como si sus instintos aumentaran exponencialmente.

-Al grano Jasper- le dijo Edward conociendo muy bien a su cuñado quien se veía ya demasiado nervioso y peor aún, conocía en demasía a su hermana menor.

-Bueno a ella se le ocurrió la idea, no se quizás tal vez, no lo se bueno sabes como piensa ella y es tan solidaria, que pensaba que tú ya sabes una idea poco factible pero interesante, una…- Jasper se enredaba solo con sus palabras, la verborrea fluyente de sus labios era en exceso.

-¡Habla ya!- le grito impaciente Edward pues su instinto le decía que de esa platica no saldría nada bueno, pero Jasper no tuvo tiempo ni de mirarlo cuando la puerta de la oficina de Edward se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una revoltosa duendecilla que no dejaba de sonreír.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Platt, como eres de desconsiderado que no me has visitado- le dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-Alice- resoplo Edward imaginándose la larga charla que tendría en su consulta.

-Si Alice, tu dulce y encantadora hermanita de 7 meses de embarazo, quien lo univoque quiere es mismos por parte de su familia, pero resulta que su hermano mayor ni se digna siquiera en una llamada telefónica- le dijo enojada.

-Oh que mal me siento- dijo sarcásticamente y a la vez de manera pausada como si estuviese cansado -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Alice?- le pregunto finalmente queriendo llegar el asunto de su visita.

-Acabo de pasar por la habitación de la chica Jazz- dijo Alice mirando a su esposo sin poner mucha atención a la pregunta de su hermano –Y es hermosa y muy agradable, es una pena que no recuerde nada- dijo con verdadera pena.

-No puedes andar visitando a pacientes si no los conoces- le dijo molesto Edward pensando en que quizás las locas ocurrencias de su hermana pudieron incomodar a la chica.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, por lo que tengo entendido no es tu paciente- le dijo Alice con una sonrisa triunfante, Edward la miro enojada pero jamás le daría en la razón.

-La visite simplemente para dar mi consejo medico respecto a su caso- le dijo evitando su mirada, algo del asunto lo ponía nervioso.

-Amor ¿tu le pediste consejos?- le pregunto Alice a Jasper quien no miro a Edward temiendo que pudiera decirle algo, pero era más de temer su esposa.

-La verdad es que no- le dijo tímidamente evitando hacer contacto visual con su cuñado.

-Arrastrado- le susurro bajito Edward molesto por su poca ayuda –En fin, eso no es de tu asunto Alice, que yo sepa no eres el encargado de supervisar a los doctores así que si me permiten, tengo que ir a dar mi ultima ronda antes de irme a casa- pero en un movimiento rápido del cual se podría extrañar pues Alice quien era bajita y tenia una prominente barriga debido a su embarazo, fue sumamente ágil en plantarse delante de Edward para obstruirle el paso -¿y ahora que?- pregunto molesto Edward.

-¿Quieres que este enojada eternamente contigo por no preocuparte de mi, por no visitarme o llamarme más que sea?- le preguntó con un pucherito que derretiría a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a su hermano que la conocía tan bien.

-¿Qué trama esa cabecita?- le pregunto entre temeroso y curioso.

-No tramo nada tonto- y le dio un golpecito en el hombro –Solo pensaba en el buen corazón que tienes hermano, eres igual de bondadoso que nuestra madre- y le enseño todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes en una radiante sonrisa.

-Si ya lo creo- le dijo algo molesto –Tan bondadoso que terminan por estafarme, engañarme, robarme, mentirme… ¿quieres que siga?

-No seas tonto Edward, eso es algo del pasado- le dijo su hermana con una sonrisa calida para apoyarlo –Además no puedes comparar a todas con ella- y el rechazo y asco se apreciaban en su mirada -¿Colaboraras?- le cambio el tema para volver a lo realmente importante y lo que la había llevado a visitarlo.

-Desde ya te digo que no Alice- le aviso -No se en que piensas pero no debe de ser nada bueno.

-Que poco confías en mi- y le puso carita triste –Solo viene a traerte mi ayuda, mamá me contó que Teresa, la señora que iba a limpiar tu casa había renunciado por que estaba aburrida de la lejanía de tu casa- le dijo como si nada -¿Cuántas se han ido por el mismo motivo? A si ¿8?- le pregunto con una nota de arrogancia en su voz.

-No veo cual sea el problema para ti- le espeto Edward sin entender a donde quería llegar –Sabes que a todas les pagaba un muy buen sueldo y trabajaban puertas adentro, lo que pasa es que las mujeres son unas mal agradecidas- y el enojo volvió a su rostro.

-No es eso tonto, es solo que son señoras que les gustaría tener un poco de compañía y tu no tienes vecinos muy cerca que digamos, además no tienen un almacén o alguna tienda comercial cerca al menos para salir a caminar- le dijo como si fuera un niño chico –Además todas son señoras las que escoges, mujeres mayores que se aburren del mismo paisaje.

-¿Eso nos lleva a que?- le pregunto Edward impaciente.

-Te tengo la chica ideal- le dijo Alice con una sonrisa –La chica de la habitación 301 es la ideal para trabajar contigo, se llevan aparentemente bien, y ella necesitara trabajo y un lugar para vivir y como no tiene identificación le será muy difícil de conseguir pero si trabaja contigo nada de eso será…- Alice hablaba rápidamente para expresar su buena idea, pero Edward lo encontraba absurdo y con tanta información que le llenaba su hermana ya comenzaba a marearse.

-¡Para, para, para!- le dijo mareado -¿Crees que meteré a una desconocida sin nombre a mi casa? Le pregunto enojado.

-Bueno lo del nombre es un detalle, lo de desconocida lo a sido con todas las señoras que llevas- le dijo como si nada –Edward la idea es muy buena, tienes a alguien que te ayude en tu casa, la que creo que a estas alturas debe ser un asco, y por otra parte ayudas a esa pobre muchacha- le dijo Alice con su voz sumamente afligida.

-No Alice, no te preocupes por mis comodidades, ya veré yo quien llevo a mi casa, ahora tengo que ir a hacer mi ronda para irme a casa, estoy cansado- le dijo molesto. Edward comenzó a procesar involuntariamente la idea de su hermana, pero se negaba a aceptar tal aberración, años evitando el contacto con mujeres, mujeres que solo llevan a la perdición cuando se crea un lazo afectivo, un lazo que según el nunca a sido reciproco hacia su persona.

Al pasar por el lado de unos internos y algunos enfermeros su cabeza solo proceso una frase _"la chica de la habitación 301" _y instantáneamente se detuvo a escuchar que hablaban, haciendo como si esperara a la recepcionista del piso.

-¿La has visto?- pregunto uno de los enfermeros –Es hermosísima- dijo con ojos soñadores, lo que a Edward le dio arcadas por su reacción tan adolescente.

-Parece un ángel- dijo un residente

-No recuerda nada- le dijo otro enfermero –Además no deja que ningún doctor, enfermero y en su calidad sexo masculino se acerque- les comento.

-Yo podría decirle que he venido por ella y que soy su marido y quizás así me deje tocarla- le dijo uno de los internos alzando sus cejas de modo pícaro, lo que a Edward le molesto de sobremanera.

-¿Qué no tienen nada más que hacer que estar holgazaneando y hablando de pacientes? Que poco ético, esto amerita que los reporte a todos- les dijo enojado, todos los aludidos se envararon avergonzados al verse descubiertos, con gestos de manos y asentimientos cada uno se fue a sus puestos de trabajo.

Las palabras de Alice y los enfermeros daban vueltas en su cabeza, internamente justificaba el pensar tanto en aquella chica como mera curiosidad, solo eso, curiosidad por saber quien era y que le había sucedido, nada de preocupación u obras de caridad, mucho ya había hecho por ella luego de haberla encontrado. Pero su inconciente no pensaba de la misma manera, pues mientras pensaba en sus justificaciones, sus piernas lo habían llevado a la habitación 301, fuera de ella se debatía si entrar o no, si dejar las cosas estrictamente profesionales o quizás ayudar un poco.

Giro suavemente el pomo de la puerta por si la chica se encontraba dormida, pero le impacto al verla arrodillada al lado de la cama rezando sin percatarse de su aparición.

-Si realmente hay un Dios ahí arriba, por favor ayúdame, que sea tu voluntad si esta en mi destino perder mis recuerdos pero ayúdame a sobrevivir, dame la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante- las palabras de la chica inexplicablemente llegaron a su inexistente corazón, el había dejado de creer en Dios cuando sintió que no hizo nada cuando le arrebataron lo que más amaba…su hijo. La chica continuo arrodillada en un pacifico silencio que incluso a él le llego de manera inexplicable, la comodidad y tranquilidad que le producía estar cerca de ella le daba miedo, era algo totalmente nuevo de lo que no estaba preparado.

Salio de la habitación casi huyendo, alejándose de ella, de aquellos pensamientos y sensaciones, cuando vio aparecer a uno de los enfermeros que había reconocido de la plática y se dirigía a la habitación de la muchacha se detuvo en seco.

-¿Donde vas?- le preguntó enojado, el enfermero lo miro victorioso y le dijo.

-Tengo que ir a dejarle los medicamentos a un paciente- pero Edward no tenia nada de estúpido, pues en esa sección del piso solo habitan tres pacientes, dos de ellos eran adultos mayores y la chica del 301, por otra parte al ver el médicamente "Frovatriptano" de uso exclusivo para dolores de cabeza, no le cabía dudas a donde se dirigía.

-Puedo ir yo, dámelas de todos modos tengo que chequearla- le dijo con superioridad.

-Puedo hacerlo yo doctor no se preocupe- le dijo temeroso.

-Se que tienes un buen corazón, pero no, tengo que examinarla y ese no es tu deber, ahora ve a trabajar- le dijo cuando le arrebato el pastillero de las manos.

Camino temeroso por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica, toco tres veces y al escuchar un _"pase" _con una dulce voz, entro.

-Buenas tardes- le dijo Edward en un tono muy profesional, la vio costada sobre la cama con ambas manos sobre sus sienes y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero en el momento

Que escucho la voz de Edward, esta los abrió ipso facto-¿Te duele la cabeza?- le pregunto por lo obvio y además por que de seguro ella había pedido el medicamento en recepción.

-Si, fue de un momento a otro, se me parte la cabeza- le dijo la chica compungida, Edward se sentía extrañamente mal por verla tan indefensa y sufriendo -¿Usted trae los medicamentos?- le pregunto la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Edward se percato de que la estaba observando más de lo que debería, miraba la profundidad de sus ojos incluso la tristeza que se veían en ellos.

-Si- le contesto simplemente y se las entrego, Edward se acerco y con sus dedos toco sus sienes para revisarla, pero el toque de sus dedos con su piel fue una extraña sensación, su piel era sumamente suave y delicada, la chica lo observo sin miedos, todo aquello que sentía cuando un hombre se acercaba a ella y más aún cuando intentaban tocarla desaparecía con aquel doctor de los ojos mágicos, como le decía en su interior. El contacto visual fue profundo e inexplicable para ambos, Edward masajeaba las sienes de la chica y la miraba sin pestañear, mientras la chica ensimismada y absorta en esas esmeraldas no se percato de que ni respiraba.

-Respira- le dijo Edward volviendo en si y alejándose de ella –Estas bien, con esas pastillas el dolor cederá- le dijo fríamente cubriéndose nuevamente con esa caparazón que años atrás construyó –Tuviste suerte de que las secuelas fueran solo unos dolores de cabeza- le dijo como si nada.

-¿Y que pasa con mi memoria?- le pregunto la chica algo ofuscada, no sabia si era por la poca preocupación que le daba a ese hecho tan importante o ante la frustración de haber perdido tan hermosa conexión y que él la haya roto como si nada.

-Puede que sea pasajero- le dijo restándole importancia –Ojala yo estuviera en tu situación- susurro bajito, tan bajito que la chica creo imaginarlo.

Esa tarde Edward se fue de vuelta a su casa con un fuerte dolor de cabeza ya que no dejaba de darle vuelta a todo lo ocurrido en el día, específicamente lo sucedido en torno a la chica y a la visita de Alice. Al llegar a su casa fue como si todo el desorden se acentuara para demostrarle que realmente necesitaba contratar a alguien para que lo ayudara y pronto, pero se negaba fervientemente a aceptar la idea de su hermana así que llamo a una agencia de empleos inmediatamente.

-Buenas tardes agencia de empleos ¿en que lo puedo atender?- pregunto una mujer desde la otra línea del teléfono.

-Buenas tardes señora- le dijo Edward con su usual voz aterciopelada que para él era de lo más normal, pero para el sexo opuesto causaba un gran revuelo.

-Señorita- le corrigieron desde el otro lado de la línea, Edward hizo una leve mueca de disgusto al pensar en una señora mayor (por el tono de su voz) intentando flirtear con él.

-Buenas tardes _señorita_- le dijo con desagrado –Quisiera contratar a alguien para el servicio de limpieza, la paga es buena y ofrezco vivir en mi casa por la lejanía.

-¿Sr. Cullen? Si no me equivoco- pregunto la mujer con una nota de felicidad que no le paso desapercibido a Edward.

-Si así es- le contesto.

-Sr. Cullen seré franca con usted y con todo el dolor de mi alma le informo que nuestras trabajadoras informaron que se negaban a trabajar para usted si volvía a llamar- le dijo apenada –Verá, todas se quejan por la lejanía donde usted vive, pero me aseguran que si usted decidiera vivir aquí en la ciudad ellas encantadas…-Edward no la dejo terminar pues no quería empalagosos halagos y mucho menos comentarios acerca del lugar donde tan feliz era viviendo.

-No se preocupe, buscare en otra agencia, buenas tardes- y colgó sin esperar a lo que la mujer le dijera. Intento en 5 agencias más y en todas sucedió lo mismo, era como si su caso hubiese sido comentado entre todas las agencias pues ahora todos le ponían la misma traba. Bufo exasperado y nuevamente la idea de Alice volvió a su cabeza.

-Ni loco- dijo en voz alta cuando camino sin ánimos por los sillones recogiendo algunas camisas sucias y yéndolas a dejar a la lavadora, la que a los 30 minutos comenzó a sonar fuertemente y sin explicación. Edward no es que fuera un completo inútil en las labores domésticas, solo que no se concentraba del todo y siempre le faltaba algo, como en este caso no le había agregado agua por lo que la lavadora sonaba por la sequedad.

Cuando su casa estaba medianamente "aceptable" se dio una ducha y se acostó sumamente cansado lo que lo llevo a encontrar el sueño a los pocos minutos. Lamentablemente para él fue un sueño bastante intranquilo, la primera imagen que vio fue a la chica de la habitación 301 tirada entre las rocas de la misma manera en que la había encontrado, luego a personal medico intentar abusar de ella, lo que lo hacia contraerse de rabia al ver esa imagen, luego la vio a ella sentada sobre la acera pidiendo dinero y con esa imagen se despertó de golpe sudando frío.

-Esto esta saliéndose de los limites- dijo en voz baja temiendo aceptar cualquier cosa en voz alta –No puede seguir así- y con la decisión en su cabeza se acomodo nuevamente para seguir durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente Edward se sentía sumamente enfermo, le punzaba la cabeza la cual la tenia ardorosa y sudada, él como medico sabia que estaba enfermo y con fiebre, pero su responsabilidad lo llevo a levantarse y manejar al trabajo en aquellas condiciones. Al pasar por recepción, la mujer le pregunto preocupada si se encontraba bien, Edward simplemente asintió enojado pensando que mejor se metiera en sus asuntos, le molesto aún más cuando Jasper apareció en su consulta los pocos minutos de que él llegara, de seguro la recepcionista algo le había dicho.

-Me dijeron que tenias cara de enfermo, pero no me especificaron que estas horriblemente mal- le dijo luego de que colocara una de sus anos sobre su frente –Has sido sumamente irresponsable en venir manejando así de enfermo Edward- le dijo algo molesto –Te llevare a tu casa- le informo.

-¡No!- le dijo aún mas molesto –Tengo pacientes que ver.

-Los repartiré con otros doctores, tomate unos días- le dijo su cuñado -¿Hace cuando que no tomas vacaciones? ¿6 años?- le pregunto, peor Edward no respondió lo que alerto a Jasper de que estaba realmente enfermo como para comenzar a perder la conciencia. Rápidamente Jasper hizo venir a algunos enfermeros para que se llevaran a Edward alguna habitación, en la que lo conectaron al ver que estaba deshidratado por la alta fiebre. Así Edward paso internado su primer día en el hospital, al siguiente día cuando Jasper fue a revisar a la chica quien escucho la puerta abrirse su corazón se acelero, pero al ver entrar a Jasper su sonrisa decayó un poco pero no del todo para disimular su decepción.

-Lo se, lo siento soy el Dr. Hale- le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, la chica se ruborizo he hizo un gesto de no importa con sus hombros.

-¿No te come la curiosidad de saber como el Dr. Cullen no te a visitado?- le pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Solo si quiere compartirlo, pero sino, no hay problema- le dijo despreocupada, pero la verdad es que se moría de ganas de saber por que no la había visitado en casi dos días.

-El doctor Cullen llego ayer a trabajar como de costumbre, pero llego enfermo por lo que tuvimos que internarlo y…- le contaba Jasper.

-¿Esta bien?- le pregunto la chica llena de preocupación, pero al notar que había sido demasiado efusiva se ruborizo.

-Si no te preocupes- la tranquilizo Jasper y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para calmarla lo que ella se tenso un poco por el contacto tan cercano con aquel hombre, totalmente distinto de haber sido Edward –Saldrá a más tardar mañana por la mañana ya completamente sano, debe haber sido alguna especie de virus que ataco su sistema inmunológico que al parecer se encontraba con las defensas bajas- le contó –Ahora bien, tienes que tomarte tus medicamentos para que te recuperes- y le entrego tres pastillas para diversos malestares.

La chica a pesar de que el Dr. Hale le había explicado que el Dr. Cullen mejoraría y que mañana a más tardar saldría con el alta, lo que la llevaba a deducir que quizás en dos días más él al visitaría, no dejaba de preocuparse, lo que no entendía.

Más extraño aún fue que pasara una semana completa y el Dr. Cullen no la visito más, lo que la ponía ansiosa, nerviosa y triste, cuando Jasper fue a darle su último chequeo pues salía al día siguiente, no aguanto más y le pregunto.

-Disculpe Dr. Hale pero el Dr. Cullen… ¿se encuentra bien? Es decir- se enredaba con sus propias palabras -¿Ya le dieron su alta?- le pregunto ruborizada, Jasper se sintió un poco incomodo y triste por la chica, entendía realmente su verdadera pregunta.

-Si él ya salio con su alta médica- le dijo simplemente.

-Es decir que ¿ya ha vuelto a trabajar?- le pregunto al chica, Jasper lo dudo un poco y la miro a los ojos para buscar algo en ellos.

-Si, se integro al día siguiente de su alta- le informo triste. A la chica aquella información provoco que se le apretaran todas las entrañas, sentía tristeza y desilusión ante el hecho de que él no la haya visitado en toda la semana ¿Algo habrá hecho ella que él ya no la visitaba?

Por otra parte Edward luego de ser ingresado por deshidratación, comenzó a tener sueños bastante extraños, pero el que más recordaba por dos razones, la primera por que fue muy mágico para él, doloroso, hermoso y feliz a la vez. Y la segunda razón y la más molesta era por que debido a la fiebre comenzó a delirar y a hablar entre sus sueños y Jasper lo oyó.

-¿Quién es _tú_ ángel?- le pregunto su cuñado sumamente extrañado por aquel termino, sobretodo si venia de alguien como Edward, éste se puso sumamente rojo al recordar aquel termino.

_En su sueño se encontraba la chica de la habitación 301 radiante y sumamente hermosa que la hacia parecer un ángel, y de la mano llevaba a un niño de aproximadamente 6 años quien sonreía ampliamente al encontrarse con Edward._

_-¿Anthony?- pregunto Edward con la voz quebrada al ver las similitudes entre él y Tanya. Aquel dolor que siempre intentaba mantener al margen se reavivo como fuego._

_El pequeño le sonrío aún más y miro luego a la chica –Ella es mi ángel- le dijo a Edward, -Ahora será el tuyo así que cuídala que ella también te cuidara- le dijo con una sonrisa pacifica en su rostro, Edward sintió unas gruesas lagrimas por sus ojos al ver que la imagen de su hijo que nunca llego a conocer se desvanecía._

Desde aquel día que Jasper le pregunto por quien era su ángel y él recordó que había soñado con la chica, lo que le parecía ya demasiado pensar hasta en sueños en ella, es que decidió tomar distancia ya sea como medico o como cualquier otra cosa, eso había sido un sueño, une estúpido y sentimental sueño que jamás podría acercarse si quiera a la realidad, ya que él no había alcanzado siquiera a ver los ojos de su hijo.

* * *

_Chicas uy que feliz soy, siii 19 RR en el primer cap ^^ se los agradezco muchoooo!! bueno le cambie un poco el summary para que no se tomen dobles sentidos pues como me preguntaron por ahi si Edward era gay...en abstoluto nooo, no escribo tano OCC o cosas muy bizarras, trato de mantener a los personajes lo mas fiel al libro por que es asi como los amamos =)!!!_

_**", Natalie aka Isabella, alijas1002, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, Raquel, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, jackypttz, Lanchiitaahh Swam, yolabertay, pequeña, BarBieOrt, qvuelvallover, kuker, valivali, catitacullen, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic" **gracias chicas por el apoyo y espero que me dejen saber que les parecio este cap en donde ya se ve un poco por que Edward es como es, dejenme sus hipotesis´por que he leido unas muy interesantes, aahh sy sobre esto** "ALiCuLLeNSwAn" **tienes bloqueado para que te pueda contestar los Pm asi que por aca te digo xD que me asombras como siempre, jajajaj pensando casi cm yo por que te diste cuenta de que son dos personas :P por el titulo!!! _

_En fin, a las chias que agregaron la hsitoria espero que me dejen su parecer para poder mejorar en lo que vaya ma y acentuar lo que les guste, besos y que tengan una linda semana =)_


	3. Ayuda

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_Este capitulo esta inspirado y dedicado 100% a mi amiguo **Rafita**, quien no esta pasando por un buen momento, a diario uno se explica como puede seguir existiendo personas con mentes cerradas y poco solidarias. Ustedes al leer este cap veran una parte triste de la sociedad, que aunque minima sea, sigue siendo una realidad, la discriminacion y la falta de ignorancia incluso puede pasar sobre los sentimeintos de los demás, mi niño te digo que tienes todo mi apoyo y cuenta conmigo en lo que sea, por muy minimo._

* * *

"**Ayuda"**

Una nueva semana volvió a transcurrir para Bella en completa soledad ya que Edward no había vuelto a visitarla, ya estaba resignada si era obvio, lo malo es que no había tenido la real oportunidad de agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella al llevarla tan rápido al hospital. Parte de su paranoia con respecto a los hombres había vuelto, cada vez que algún doctor, enfermero o cualquier encargado de revisarla o darle sus medicamentos, Bella volvía a descontrolarse ya que no quería que nadie la tocara, se sentía desvalida ante un hombre, quizás a quien le daba una minima de oportunidad era a Jasper ya que él había sido bastante atento como para ganarse su confianza.

-¿Cuándo podré levantarme? Estoy aburrida- le pregunto una tarde al Dr. Hale.

-El alta estará para unos días más- le informo con una sonrisa amistosa –De levantarse, seria buena idea que caminaras un poco para que tus huesos no se atrofien estando tanto tiempo acostada, podrías caminar por el hospital.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunto la chica esperanzada, Jasper asintió.

-Le pediré a una enfermera que ayude a levantarte- y acto seguido salio dejando a la chica contenta de poder caminar aunque sea por el hospital.

Así la chica al fin pudo salir de aquella prisión llamada "cama", camino sin rumbo fijo, simplemente quería estirar las piernas pero comenzó a sentirse extraña ya que parte del personal medico la miraba con lastima y con curiosidad, como si fuera un bicho extraño. Al llegar a la esquina más cercana, doblo en ella, encontrándose con un letrero que rezaba "área infantil", pero le parecía extraño ya que para ser un lugar donde habían niños, el lugar estaba bastante solitario, sin risas o juegos.

Miro por el gran ventanal que daba a los niños, quienes todos se encontraban acostados con sus caritas sumamente aburridas.

-Lo siento señorita, pero no puede pasar si no usa la ropa estéril del hospital- le informo una enfermera cuando ella estaba por cruzar el umbral para hacerle compañía a los pequeños.

-¿Qué tienen?- le pregunto la chica algo curiosa, más que nada por el hecho de que se encontraran solos sobre todo en horario de visita para todo el hospital.

-Ellos son niños afectados con VIH Sida- le informo la enfermera apenada, la muchacha se llevo las manos impactada por tal noticia, vio nuevamente a los pequeños, así era, eran pequeños que padecían de un virus sumamente peligroso.

-¿No pueden tener visitas?- le pregunto extrañada, pero la enfermera la miro como si tuviera tres cabezas y rió sarcásticamente.

-Estos niños nunca reciben visitas, la gente es ignorante y huye cuando se enteran de que están enfermos- le dijo con una clara tristeza, a Bella aquello le dolió en su corazón y a la vez la lleno de impotencia, no podía creer que los prejuicios de la gente ante una persona con Sida los llevara a rechazar aquellos pequeños carentes de atenciones y mimos.

-¿yo podría visitarlos?- le pregunto la chica con una calida sonrisa mientras los miraba, la enfermera la miro incrédula pensando que en cualquier momento la chica se reiría de ella y saldría huyendo despavorida, pero en los ojos de la chica no encontró más que determinación y entusiasmo.

-¡Si claro!- le dijo contenta.

-¿Tienen libros y esas cosas?- le pregunto mientras la enfermera le entregaba una bata, zapatos, una mascarilla y un gorro estéril para no transmitirle alguna bacteria o germen a los pequeños con sus defensas bajas.

-Si, cuando entre al lado de la puerta encontrara un armario, en el se encuentran juguetes y libros- le dijo feliz.

Así la chica entro sin miedos o dudas, sino que feliz de poder hacer algo provechoso con su vida ahora que no recordaba nada de ella, los pequeños se extrañaron al verla, sobre todo por que no tenia aspecto de enfermera.

-Hola- los saludo tímidamente la chica, los pequeños le movieron sus manos a modo de saludo y la chica les sonrío amablemente –Quería saber si ¿alguien quiere jugar conmigo?- les pregunto y vio con satisfacción como se les iluminaba sus caritas llenos de emoción.

-¿Sabe que estamos enfermos?- le dijo uno de los niños más grandes que tenia percepción clara de sus situaciones, pensando en que en el preciso momento la joven supiera por que estaban prácticamente asilados, ella saldría huyendo como tantas otras y dejaría a los que eran más pequeños desilusionados…nuevamente

-¿Es relevante para poder jugar con ustedes? Le pregunte a la enfermera y me dijo que podían jugar sin problemas- y le guiño un ojo al muchacho, quien le sonrío ampliamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto un pequeño que bajo de su cama y se acerco temeroso a la chica, quien le sonrío y lo tomo en brazos y lo recargo sobre su regazo, todos los chicos incluyendo al muchacho más grande miraban la escena maravillados por la bondad de reflejaba la mujer.

-No lo recuerdo- le dijo triste –Por eso es que estoy en el hospital- y se encogió de hombros, el pequeño que estaba en sus brazos estiro levemente su manita para acariciar su mejilla, pero luego se arrepintió temiendo que la chica se espantara y se fuera, la joven al percatarse de lo que el pequeño haría, le tomo la mano y se la acerco ella misma a su mejilla para luego besarle la palma, el pequeño le sonrío feliz.

-Yo tengo un nombre para ti- le dijo mirándola a los ojos –Te llamaras _Bella _porque

Eres muy linda- y todos los pequeños gritaron un ¡Si!, la chica se ruborizo incluso por las ocurrencias de los pequeños, y así quedo la joven de la habitación 301 llamada como Bella.

-Yo soy Ian, el es Alex…- así el pequeño comenzó a presentarlos a todos.

Las primeras horas la pasaron jugando con cubos de lego y armaron grandes torres, luego colorearon libros y cuando ya no querían jugar con aquellos juguetes, comenzaron a jugar a las escondidas por todo el cuarto, _Bella _como era llamada la joven ahora por los pequeños, reía sinceramente por lo bien que se lo estaba pasando, aquellos pequeños estaban sacando su parte más infantil que no recordaba, estaba tan sumida en sus juegos que no vio que desde afuera un doctor de ojos verdes intensos, que brillaban fascinados la miraba embobado.

-Lleva ahí todo el día- le dijo Ángela quien lo estuvo mirando largo rato desde el final del pasillo y percibió aquella mirada.

-¿Ella sabe?- pregunto por la enfermedad a la que todos huían, su asistente asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ella pidió poder entrar a jugar con los pequeños.

-Entra y dile que se le ofrece un puesto en el hospital para que se haga cargo de jugar con ellos- su tono de voz cambio a uno más seco y formal, esa era una buena idea para ayudarla, ya que la loca idea de su hermana Alice no estaba en discusión.

-Pero no existe tal vacante en el hospital- le dijo Ángela.

-Bueno, ahora la hay, luego sales y me informas que te dijo.

Así su asistente asintió y entro donde los pequeños, no sin antes implementarse con las vestimentas adecuadas para no traspasarle algún germen.

-Hola, Buenas tardes- los saludo a todos.

-¡Hola Tía Ángela!- gritaron todos los pequeños al unísono.

-¿Les puedo robar unos minutos a esta jovencita?- les pregunto mientras tomaba del brazo a _Bella_, algunos pequeños hicieron ruiditos de desconformidad y tristeza, pero dejaron partirla cuando ella les aseguro que volvería.

-Hola- le dijo Ángela con una sonrisa, la joven le respondió el saludo y se preguntaba que querrá decirle –Verás, el director del hospital te ha visto como interactúas con los pequeños y te esta ofreciendo un trabajo aquí en el hospital, para que estés con ellos.

-¿Me quieren pagar para que juegue con los pequeños?- pregunto extrañada, a lo que Ángela asintió –Puedo hacerlo gratis- le dijo como ofendida la joven.

-Dada tu situación te vendría muy bien un sueldo.

-Creo que mi situación, y con todo respeto te lo digo, es mi situación, ya veré como lo soluciono, gracias de todas maneras por la oferta- y se fue nuevamente con los pequeños, dejando a Ángela sumamente desconcertada, ella salio al encuentro de su jefe que la miraba con la duda marcada en el rostro.

-Dijo que no- el desconcierto en su voz era clara, y en lo primero que pensó Edward era en que tanto cariño y amor por el prójimo no podía ser tan sincero.

-¿Le hablaste de cuanto seria su salario?- le pregunto pensando en que si no lo había hecho, el hacerlo de seguro haría cambiar su opinión.

-De hecho, ella dijo que podría hacerlo gratis- Edward que estaba mirando hacia la joven al escuchar las palabras de Ángela se giro a verla confundido –Se ofendió cuando se lo ofrecí como un trabajo- le explico, y el desconcierto en el rostro de Edward era claro, miro nuevamente a la joven que jugaba animadamente con los pequeños, quienes parecían que tenían más energía de lo que habían demostrado en todo su tiempo hospitalizados.

Edward decidió entrar para comprobarlo por él mismo, ya que los tiempos en donde confiaba de la buena voluntad de las personas claramente estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo salirlo así por que si. Bella estaba escondida concentrada detrás de una cama a espaldas de la puerta, por lo que nunca se percato de la llegada de Edward, por el contrario, como los pequeños se escondían en ligares tan obvios ellos si se percataron de quien entraba en el lugar.

-¡Buenas tardes Dr. Cullen!- saludaron, Bella en su lugar se tenso al escuchar el grito de los pequeños y se levanto levemente para encontrarse al hombre que inexplicablemente había extrañado aquellas semanas.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Edward con una sonrisa mirando a todos los pequeños y luego a Bella.

-¿Me la prestan unos minutos?- les pregunto.

-¿Por qué todos se llevan a Bella?- bufo uno de los pequeños cruzándose de brazos Edward lo miro extrañado no por su reacción que podría calificarse como obvia, sino que por lo que había dicho.

-¿_Bella_?- pregunto sin entender para luego mirar a la joven, quien levanto los hombros para restarle importancia.

-Si Dr. Cullen, Bella nos dijo que no recordaba su nombre así que nosotros le pusimos así por que es muy bonita- le dijo el pequeño Ian -¿no cree usted que es como las princesas de los cuentos?- la joven se ruborizo por el comentario del pequeño, pero sobre todo por que sentía la mirada penetrante de Edward, pero él lo dejo pasar, la voz de su mente al escuchar al pequeño le gritaba que el termino "Bonita" era quedarse corto ante tanta ternura y "hermosura", agito su cabeza para quitar aquellos pensamientos y cambio el tema drásticamente, causando un pequeño dolor en el pecho de la joven por su poco interés por su persona.

-¿Podríamos?- le pregunto Edward y con un movimiento de su mano le indico el pasillo para poder hablar, la joven miro a los pequeños y se disculpo solo con la mirada.

-Dígame Dr. Culle ¿Que se le ofrece?- le pregunto Bella sin mirarlo a los ojos, por que si lo hacia, sabia que imprudentemente la pregunta de "¿Por qué no me a visitado" escaparía de sus labios sin control.

-Me entere de que se te ofreció un trabajo en el hospital- le dijo, emitiendo el hecho de que fue su propia idea –Y dado que en otro lugar se te exigiría documentos y una identificación para conseguir trabajo, veo que este es el mejor que podrás conseguir, el director del hospital podría hacer una excepción dado tu caso hasta que recuperes la memoria- y Edward pudo escuchar como su voz fue cada vez más suave, algo realmente intenso en su pecho rogaba por que la chica aceptara.

-Agradezco a quienes pensaron en mi para este trabajo, pero la verdad es que me sentiría mal cobrar por jugar con ellos- le dijo mirando a través del ventanal a los chicos que estaban reunidos en un circulo cuchicheando.

-No lo veas así, tómalo como una compensación a la ayuda que estas dando, después de todo tienen que comer y un lugar donde vivir- _"estúpido, ella puede vivir contigo"-_ le susurro su voz, aquella acotación había sido incluso más de lo que podía soportar –Cállate- susurro bajito para el mismo.

-¿Disculpe?- le pregunto Bella al escuchar que había dicho algo, pero no alcanzo a reconocer el que.

-no nada- dijo rápidamente -entonces ¿que dices?, si no lo aceptas lo más probable es que otra chica venga y tu no los verás nuevamente, ellos se ven bastante cómodos contigo- y escuchaba como su voz interna se reía de el mismo por aquel manejo emocional que estaba dándole, por primera vez, la joven lo miro algo asustada, él tenia toda la razón y si no era ella seri otra, alguien que trabajara solo por el dinero y no con cariño.

-Esta bien- dijo algo avergonzada –Pero no es necesario que sea un sueldo completo- le exigió de inmediato e involuntariamente Edward sonrío realmente, cuando se percato de ello, cambio su rostro al Edward de siempre.

La chica estuvo tres días más hospitalizada solo por precaución, pero su cuerpo ya había recobrado toda movilidad y fuerza, había hablado con Jasper acerca de la factura de su estadía en el hospital y éste le informo que no se preocupara de ello ya que el Director decidió no cobrarle nada en agradecimiento por aceptar el trabajo, Bella le pidió si podía indicarle donde estaba su oficina para ir a agradecerle personalmente, pero Jasper al Recordar que Edward pidió expresamente no mencionarlo, le dijo que el director pasaba todo el día ocupado en reuniones y casos difíciles con el resto de los doctores, al menos la chica tenia un problema menos, el otro problema que tenia, o más que problema ya que estaba solucionado era donde viviría, había dejado de ser un problema ya que había aceptado la invitación, lo que la mantenía nerviosa pensando en que quizás no fue lo mejor.

Edward aunque intentara no pensar en ello, sabia que esa mañana _Bella_ saldría con su alta medica y aunque la vería quizás por los pasillos del hospital, la duda de saber donde viviría seguía latente en su cabeza, llamo a Jasper para preguntarle por un paciente que el sabia perfectamente que estaba mostrando mejoría y cuando ya iba a cortar la comunicación, le pregunto con voz despreocupada acerca de la chica.

-¿Ya le diste el alta a Bella?- si, definitivamente las noticias volaban rápido y ya todo aquel que había tenido algún acercamiento con la chica, sabia que ese era el nombre que le habían puesto los pequeños.

-No- le respondió Jasper y Edward pudo imaginar las pequeñas risitas de él por su ridículo intento de no sonar interesado –la dejare con la encargada del piso por que tengo que entrar a pabellón ahora, así que si tu puedes ir a ver si se encuentra bien, te lo agradecería- y le corto la llamada antes decirle que medicamentos recetarle, una leve sonrisa amenazaba por salir de los labios de Edward, pero por dignidad como decía él, la contuvo.

Camino hacia la habitación 301 recordándose internamente que no lo hacia por gusto propio, sino por que su cuñado y mejor amigo se lo había pedido expresamente a él, al entrar al cuarto vio que la chica estaba ya vestida con ropas que le dieron en el hospital ya que la suya con la que llego era inservible, la chica estaba pensativa mirando por la ventana así que Edward carraspeo para llamar su atención.

-Dr. Cullen- dijo con una tímida sonrisa -¿Viene usted a firmar mi alta?- le pregunto.

-No, pero ya esta firmada en recepción para que puedas irte, Jasper esta en pabellón así que me envío a mi para ver que te vas en perfectas condiciones- Edward se sentía ridículo estando nervioso, desde que era un adolescente que no volvió a tener crisis de nervios, sin duda esta chica sacaba cosas nuevas en él, pero no pensaría en ello, es el simple hecho de sentir pena por su situación, así comenzó a auscultar su corazón y sus pulmones comprobando que todo estaba bien, midiendo sus reflejos. Aquella duda que se había instalado en su cabeza no pudo con él y la saco a flote -¿quería saber si ya habías encontrado lugar a donde iras?- la chica no dejaba de mirar sus manos, que a estas alturas ya no tenían magulladuras, solo el cabestrillo que tenía que usar unas semanas por precaución.

-La verdad es que si- seguía sin mirarlo –Uno de los enfermeros, Mike Newton me ofreció un cuarto que estaba detrás de su casa- le explico tímidamente y algo en el pecho de Edward rugió con rabia, conocía a las ratas como Mike y sabia que no lo hacia de buena fe, también pensó en que ella era muy inteligente en haber aceptado, Edward intento ocultar su molestia.

-Me parece optimo que estés con alguien que pueda ayudarte en el caso de que necesites ayuda medica- y con esas palabras intentaba convencerse a si mismo que no había razón para enojarse.

-Si, así es- le dijo Bella –Más que nada esa fue la razón por la que me convenció- y la voz de su cabeza nuevamente se hizo presente _"ella había dicho que no, pero él la logro convencer astutamente" _sacudió aquella voz.

La chica lo miraba sin entender sus propias sensaciones, extrañamente se sentía temerosa, sabía que algo andaba mal con su vida y seguía con esa sensación de huir, correr siempre en sentido contrario a la gente sobre todo de los hombres, pero ahí junto al Dr. Cullen todo era diferente, se sentía agradecida por la ayuda que le prestó al auxiliarla y haber sido tan rápido para salvar su vida, sentía una gran gratitud hacia él, sin contar la extraña sensación de confianza incluso antes de conocerlo y conocer su ayuda.

-Bueno Dr. Le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mí- le dijo mientras le tendía la mano para despedirse, Edward lo dudo por unos segundos, no sabía por qué y cómo lo encontró una niñería pues él era un caballero ante todo, le tendió su mano para despedirse, pero se arrepintió al sentir la fuerte descarga eléctrica que le provoco el tacto con la chica, Edward rápidamente la soltó, ella también lo había sentido he intento hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, lo miro nuevamente agradecida y salió de la habitación.

Al salir la enfermera le entrego su alta y una bolsa con sus medicamentos, Bella la miro extrañada y la enfermera le explico que así lo habían dejado estipulado, Bella le escribió una pequeña nota al Director agradeciéndole su ayuda y la oferta de trabajo, así la dejo en recepción para que ellos se la hicieran llegar ya que como le había hecho saber Jasper, "siempre" estaba ocupado.

Edward seguía en la habitación debatiendo en su interior lo que debía hacer, ese extraño sentimiento de protección que nació en él desde que la vio y que se acrecentaba a diario al verla, aunque sea de lejos y ella no lo supiera, seguía ahí, incluso negándoselo el mismo, también pensó en aquella oferta de Mike y en la rabia que sintió de que Mike fuera más rápido que él mismo, con la resolución en su cabeza corrió a toda velocidad a lo que sus piernas le permitieran escaleras abajo pues si esperaba el ascensor se demoraría más, cuando llego al lobby le pregunto a la recepcionista si había salido una chica de cabello ondulado color café de estatura aproximada al metro setenta, la recepcionista le dijo que hace solo unos minutos salió alguien de esas características y giro hacia el lado derecho, Edward no espero más indicaciones y siguió esa dirección, la diviso una cuadra más adelante y volvió a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Bella!- le grito cuando estaba a pasos de ella, la chica instantáneamente se volteo pues esa voz seria única y lamentablemente sabia que nunca la podría olvidar, cuando se giro vio a Edward acercarse a ella, él estaba agitado lo que le indico que venía corriendo a su encuentro.

-¿Si Doctor se me ha quedado algo?- le dijo extrañada de que alguien como él se haya tomado la molestia de seguirla por si algo se le olvido en el hospital, de ser así hubiesen enviado al encargado de los recados o a la misma recepcionista he incluso esperado a que ella fuera al día siguiente al trabajo.

-Yo… la verdad es que- ¿Cómo se lo preguntaría sin sonar un psicópata o acosador? Para él esto era todo nuevo, desde la preocupación hasta la amabilidad –La verdad es que me preguntaba si es que quisieras vivir conmigo.

* * *

_Chicas dosculpen la demora, he sufrido una crisis de inspiración y si leyeron al inicio tengo un amigo con algunos problemitas y no tenia cabeza para otra cosa, para hacerle cambiar de tema le conte sobre este hobby que hacia y mi crisis de inspitación, él esta pasando por algo parecido la verdad y me pidio que lo incluyera como una critica social y así lo hice, no sabia como incluirlo sin irme a los extremos, no iba a poner una Bella o a Edward son una enfermedad tan terrible, pero algo se me ocurrio, espero que nadie se sienta pasado a llevar ya que la forma de pensar es de cada uno, yo lo escribo de la forma en que yo lo persivo, en fiin!!!_

_agradecerle a las chicas sus RR que me hacen super feliz y me dan las fuercitas para continuar la historia y no dejarla en el olvido, haganme feliz y diganme que les parecio este cap y sobre todo a este EDward tan cabezotas xD_


	4. Llegando a Casa

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Edward es un ermitaño doctor que vive solo en compañía del mar ¿Que pasara cuando ésta traiga consigo a una tímida chica y a una osada ilusión? las Obsesiones son peligrosas, sobre todo cuando hay que tomar una decisión_

* * *

"**Llegando a Casa"**

–La verdad es que me preguntaba si es que quisieras vivir conmigo- vio la consternación en la cara de la chica y rápidamente continuó –No me mal interpretes por favor, pero tengo una extraña sensación de que podría ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia y a que sepas quien eres- fue lo primero que pensó que sonaría lógico, lo extraño era que sentía como si estuviese buscando excusas, justificándose como un adolescente.

-Dr.- le dijo pero él la interrumpió para pedirle que lo tratara simplemente de Edward –bien, Edward… no se qué decirte, gracias, pero no quiero ser una molestia, debe ser una persona muy ocupada y yo seré un estorbo que no sabe nada prácticamente, ya ha hecho mucho por mi y eso que aún no se cómo pagárselo y añadir más aún me haría sentir realmente una carga.

-La verdad es que no serás ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario, vivo solo- Edward pensó que esa revelación no era la adecuada para que la chica se sintiera más segura, pero tenía que hacerle entender que no seria una molestia para él –A lo que me refiero, es que no me vendría nada de mal algo de compañía- estaba asombrado como fluían aquellas palabras y aunque eran nada más que la verdad, se avergonzó ante aquella revelación de lo solo que estaba últimamente.

-Doc… Edward- se corrigió –No sé qué decirte, la verdad es que me parece sumamente generosa tu invitación y no me tome a mal, no es que desconfié de usted por qué este solo, lo cual no entiendo- se cayó al darse cuenta que lo último que pensó lo dijo en voz alta, pero antes de que Edward pudiese manifestar que si la había odio, continuo –Le seré sincera, me encantaría aceptar su oferta, pero no quiero incomodar, menos manchar su reputación al tenerme a mí como una allegada sin trabajo- la chica se sentía avergonzada y por primera vez desde que abrió sus ojos y supo que no recordaba quien era, deseo saber de ella para poder compartir así algo de su vida con aquel ángel protector que alguien le había enviado desde allá arriba para cuidarla.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que no me molesta lo que piense la gente, verás que todo irá bien- La chica sabia que Edward hablaba enserio. –Así sería más fácil para ti venir al trabajo, nos vendríamos juntos, solo espero que no te moleste la lejanía y un poco de soledad- Edward se reía de si mismo internamente, cualquiera que lo viese estaría igual que él al verlo tan infantil, buscando una y mil justificaciones para sus actos.

Finalmente se encaminaron al auto de Edward, un brillante volvo plateado, éste sonrío cuando le presto su móvil a Bella quien llamo a Mike para decirle que no la espere pues ya tiene dónde alojarse e involuntariamente Edward sonrío levemente como un chiquillo victorioso. Pasaron por una carretera que los guiaba a una costanera y de ahí en adelante el viaje fue totalmente expedito, llegaron en pocos minutos y la chica supo que solo se debía a la gran velocidad que manejaba Edward. Entraron por un camino rodeado de árboles doblando varias veces, si le dieran las indicaciones y tuviera que llegar sola sabría que se perdería en la primera vuelta, finalmente llegaron a un espacioso lugar donde reconoció el mejor sonido de todos, el silencio, sin duda Edward vivía así de apartado precisamente para alejarse del molesto ruido de la ciudad, la chica diviso a lo lejos la mejor bienvenida a lo que seria su nuevo momentáneo hogar, si bien a su derecha se encontraba una enorme casa de dos pisos maravillosamente bien cuidada, lo que más llamo la atención de la chica fue el mar, que lo miraba con unos enormes ojos. Edward interpreto su mirada como terror, pues de seguro al recordar aquellos momentos en donde estuvo sumergida, abatida por la corriente tiene que ser una experiencia traumática.

-Lo siento, debí pensar en ello cuando te traje para acá, fue tonteria mi idea, esto puede ser contraproducente el que te enfrentes tan pronto al causante de tu accidente- La chica solo lo miraba, no quería causarle angustia o problemas y mucho menos que pensara que por la cercanía al mar debería de irse a otro lugar, estando aquí sentía que ya no se quería ir.

-No te preocupes, por lo que veo tu casa es lo suficientemente grande para mantenerme ocupada durante todo el día- y le sonrió.

Edward le tendió su mano para ayudarla abajo del auto y la encamino hacia la entrada de la casa por la parte donde estaba la terraza, la chica miraba cada cosa más maravillada que la anterior, pero el entorno quedo minimizado al ver su interior, todo perfectamente acomodado, cada mueble combinado con el de al lado, era una imagen como de catálogo, todo completamente moderno en tonalidades blancos, negros y grises.

Edward la condujo por cada habitación para que se familiarizara diciéndole que no tuviera vergüenza o miedo en entrar a cualquiera, inexplicablemente él quería que se sintiera a gusto y no pensara en su accidente, finalmente la llevo a la que seria su habitación, que se encontraba en la puerta continua de la de Edward, la chica al entrar casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver una habitación tan grande y hermosa, frente a la puerta se encontraba con unos silloncitos que noto que iban a juego con el cobertor color salmón de la enorme cama, frente a esta un enorme ventanal que mostraba un hermoso paisaje de los cerros, parte del mar y la arena. La chica se giro para quedar frente a su salvador –Gracias- y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla, pero rápidamente se arrepintió al ver la tensión de Edward, guardo en su cabeza la información de que aquellos actos de demostración no eran de su agrado para la próxima vez limitarse solo a un saludo de mano.

-Te dejo para que te des un baño y te acomodes- le dijo Edward, sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación de la chica y se fue directo a la de él, él sin duda necesitaba el baño, relajar sus músculos, aclarar su mente y encontrar una explicación coherente ante la necesidad de ayudar y proteger a aquella muchacha, pero sobre todo calmar su acelerado órgano, que creía muerto, en el momento en que ella le regalo un inocente beso a modo de agradecimiento.

La chica mientras tanto se bañaba, pensaba en todas la cosas que habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo y en lo que acababa de suceder, quizás él si tenía pareja, no tenia por que convivir con ella y se tenso al pensar que intentaba flirtear con él, a pesar de que se sentía a gusto y en confianza con él, algo dentro de su ser le exigía tener cuidado, algo intentaba su mente mostrarle pero era imposible y forzar a algún recuerdo le causaba jaqueca. Se vistió con las mismas ropas que le dieron en el hospital, salió de la habitación y siguió al pasillo principal, pensó que se perdería pero a sus espaldas escucho una puerta abrirse y al girarse Edward iba saliendo de su habitación, vestido cómodamente de unos jeans y una camiseta blanca que se apegaba perfectamente a su torso.

-¿tienes hambre?- le pregunto- había pensado en preparar una cena simple- le dijo, había pensado en ello para intentar conocerse, si es que no fracasaba en el intento y terminaba ella conociéndolo simplemente a él. La chica asintió y juntos bajaron la escalera. Edward empezó a reunir los ingredientes para preparar un estofado, mientras la chica ubicaba los platos y los cubiertos.

Así comenzaron su trabajo en un cómodo silencio, Edward debía al menos reconocer para si mismo que se sentía realmente a gusto, pero él no bajaría la guardia, es más, el sentirse tan a gusto le estaba enviando una alerta a sus sentidos de levantar aún más sus propios muros para no salir dañado nuevamente.

-Los niños gritaron de felicidad cuando se les informo que cuidarías de ellos a diario- le dijo para hacer conversación, la chica lo miro algo avergonzada.

-Los niños se encariñan con cualquier persona que les de un poco de atención y cariño- le dijo para restarle importancia.

-Entonces según tu ¿Por qué te pusieron ese nombre?- le pregunto mientras sacaba algunas cacerolas para comenzar con la cocción.

-Creo que lo sobre exageraron, pero intentar hacer cambiar a un niño es bastante difícil- y levanto su cabeza para mirarlo, pero sus huesos se hicieron de gelatina cuando se dio cuenta que él ya la estaba mirando fijamente, sus miradas se encontraron produciéndoles a ambos una extraña conexión.

Bella bajo la mirada nerviosa por aquella interacción, así que continuo cortando las verduras prácticamente con una mano menos que le dificultaba la tarea, intentaba acomodarlas y picarlas con la mano buena y sujetarlas con la mano en el cabestrillo, a pesar de que Edward le dijo que no era necesario ella quería hacerlo y había demostrado ser bastante terca, accidentalmente mientras intentaba sacarse de la cabeza aquellos orbes intensamente verdes se corto el pulgar, provocando un pequeño ¡Aush! de su parte, Edward de inmediato levanto la vista para ver que sucedía y lo comprendió cuando vio sangre en el cuchillo mezclado con verduras.

Se acerque a ella en dos zancadas.

–Pequeña- le dije instintivamente mientras tomaba su mano y la conducía al grifo del agua –Deja tu mano aquí un momento, voy por unas vendas- y salí en dirección al baño donde tenía un botiquín para los primeros auxilios, llego junto a ella y retiro su mano del agua para analizar el corte y percatarse que por suerte solo había sido superficial, se encaminaron hacia el sillón, donde Bella quedo sentada en el y Edward se acomodo frente a ella sentada sobre la mesa de centro, ella miraba hacia otro lado más pálida de lo normal.

-Veo que no te gusta la sangre- le dijo más como una afirmación a como una pregunta, ella solo asentía con la cabeza sin mirarlo, cuando le desinfecto el corte y le puso una venda ella lo miraba como si hubiese salvado al mundo.

-Gracias- lo miraba intensamente entre avergonzada y agradecida, su mirada le apretaba el pecho provocando extrañas sensaciones -nuevamente- termino de decir, para esas alturas ambos, inexplicablemente, no podían despegar la mirada del otro.

Edward le tomo el rostro, acariciando sus sonrojadas mejillas

-No tienes de que agradecer- e inexplicablemente para él no pudo contener la verborrea que estaba teniendo en ese momento –Estaré aquí cada vez que lo necesites por mínimo que fuera- Nuevamente se perdió en su mirada, llena de confusión, timidez, vergüenza, miedo, paz, alegría y tristeza.

-Pienso que Bella es una nimiedad ante tanta hermosura- le dije sin pensar, acariciándole la mejilla y acercándose peligrosamente a ella, mientras ella cerraba los ojos ante su tacto – _¡Peligro!-_le grito su cabeza fervientemente para evitar cometer algún error, cuando recobro la compostura retiro bruscamente su mano de su rostro provocando el desconcierto en ella, quien intento fingir como si nada hubiese pasado pero fue poco lo que pudo ocultar.

-Creo que ya esta- le dijo la chica mirando su nuevo vendaje y levantándose del sillón, pues necesitaba respirar aire puro, sin la mezcla de aquella esencia varonil que se le colaba por entre las fosas nasales haciéndole perder el raciocinio, aunque su cuerpo estaba agarrotado por la tensión que le produjo aquel acercamiento tan maravilloso, en donde sintió realmente que él bajaba esos pesados muros que llevaba a cuestas, de igual modo camino hacia la cocina donde continuo levemente lo que estaba haciendo, intentando sacarse de la cabeza que la había llamado hermosura.

Pasaron el resto de la cena comiendo en silencio, que de vez en cuando era cortado por alguna pregunta de Bella, como que hacia él en sus ratos libres o cual era su especialidad en el hospital, a lo que él le contestaba que no tenía mucho tiempo tampoco pero el poco que disponía le gustaba caminar por la playa o simplemente bañarse en el mar ya que era su lugar favorito y que su especialidad era la de cardiología, iba a añadir otro detalle pero decidió simplemente callar, Bella lo noto pero no quiso inmiscuirse aún más, después de todo es obvio que él no confiaba en ella si no la conoce, no sabe quién es y en general nada de ella, así como ella no sabe nada de sí misma.

Edward subió a su habitación y busco una de las camisetas más grandes que tuviera, fue hasta la habitación de Bella, toco antes de entrar para ver que ella miraba por la ventana pensativa.

-Bella, te traje esta camiseta para que puedas dormir, la verdad es que no pensé cuando te traje para acá que no tendría ropas para ti, pero mañana es sábado así que podríamos ir al centro comercial y comprarte algunas cosas.

-No Edward, no es necesario, con esta camiseta para dormir es suficiente y bueno, puedo lavar estas cuando se ensucien- dijo mientras señalaba la ropa que traía puesta.

Edward estaba confundido, no sabía si creer realmente lo que le decía o lo hacía para ganárselo, pues conocía a las mujeres y sabía que una proposición de compras "gratis" era difícil de rechazar.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Bella instintivamente se tenso reflejado por su cuerpo y su rostro, Edward lo percibió y lo almaceno en su memoria para preguntarle más tarde ya que se despidió y bajo a ver quién podría ser a esas horas.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Alice, su "encantadora" hermana menor.

-Alice ¿Qué haces a ésta hora?- le pregunto viendo su reloj de pulsera, y luego la veía como entraba a su casa sin ser invitada.

-¡Jasper me contó que decidiste traer a Bella a tu casa!- le dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro –Como eso lo decidiste estar tarde supuse que mi hermanito, con tan poco tacto con las mujeres, no pensarías en todo- le dijo mientras salía rápidamente a su auto y traía consigo varias bolsas de diferentes tiendas comerciales.

-Gracias Alice, yo se las daré- le dijo alzando su mano para tomar las bolsas, pero ella las agito para que no se las quitara –Yo se las llevo, ya puedes irte- le dijo Edward algo irritado queriendo que su hermana pronto se fuera.

-¿Y donde la llevaste?- inquirió curiosa, sospechando acerca del corazón de su hermano.

-Alice ¿Por qué eres tan curiosa?- iba a intentar echarla nuevamente cuando un ruido como si algo se hubiese caído sonó del segundo piso, Alice lo miro con una enorme sonrisa y corrió en dirección del sonido, él la siguió más por miedo para saber que había sido aquel ruido, Bella ya había demostrado en que era un poco torpe así que quizás había encontrado en la habitación una nueva forma de hacerse daño.

Lo último que vio de Alice fue irrumpir sin golpear la habitación que había dispuesto para Bella, al entrar, Bella estaba avergonzada mirando tímidamente a Alice quien le sonreía asombrada.

-Hola Bella ¿me recuerdas? –le pregunto, Alice la miraba maravillada y Edward no paso eso por alto ya que conociendo como trabajaba esa cabecita, Edward entendía el extenso cuestionario que tendría que contestar cuando estuviesen solos acerca de por que finalmente decidió invitarla a vivir con él, por otra parte Bella se sentía bastante avergonzada.

-Bueno Bella, Alice a traído "algunas" ropas para ti, así que mañana puede que ni sea necesario que salgamos de comprar- Bella hizo una leve mueca de desilusión que Edward ni noto, pero Alice era otro cuento.

–Creo que deberías invitarla de todos modos hermano- le dijo a Edward, quien se encontraba a sus espaldas, cuando Bella la miro por aquel comentario, Alice solo le guiño el ojo a modo de complicidad.

Alice hizo salir del cuarto a Edward para tener una plática entre chicas, prefirió salir por las buenas ya que Alice cuando quería ser detestable lo conseguía sin hacer mucho esmero.

Cerca de dos horas tomo la conversación entre chicas, Ambas bajaron las escaleras cada una con una gran sonrisa, Bella se veía en real confianza con Alice y ella por su parte se veía esperanzada y encantada con Bella, Alice se despidió a los pies de la escalera con un beso y un abrazo, Bella le sonrió agradecida miro a Edward y se despidió con un gesto de la mano y subió a su habitación.

Edward siguió a Alice hasta su auto, esperando el cuestionario que extrañamente nunca llego.

-Se qué esperas que te bombardee con preguntas, tonto- le dijo divertida palmeando mi espalda –Pero hable lo suficiente con Bella como para saber las cosas y conjeturar mis propias conclusiones.

-¿Y qué es lo que se supone que hablaron y que tu concluiste?- le pregunte temeroso de saber que le diría.

-Cosas de chicas- le dijo cuando lo besaba en la mejilla y subía a su auto con una gran sonrisa.

Por la mañana se despertó muy temprano ya que se sentía algo ansioso, se baño y se cambio a unos pantalones de tela beige y solo una camisa blanca que abotono desde el segundo botón y se arremango las mangas a tres cuartos del antebrazo, pues los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana avisaban que seria un día caluroso. Preparó el desayuno en completo silencio cuando escuchó unos pasos bajando por las escaleras, desde la cocina pudo ver aquellas torneadas piernas bajar en dirección al primer piso, sacó aquellos pensamientos cuando estuvo frente a él, Bella estaba en un hermoso vestido azul rey de tirantes que dejaban sus hombros al descubierto reposando armónicamente en el inicio de sus pechos que formaban perfectamente éstos, tenía un lazo de un azul más oscuro a la altura de su cintura y el vestido le llegaba unos dedos más arriba de la rodilla, se veía cómoda y segura, y ello debía de ser por los lindos zapatos a juego de suela baja que llevaba

-Buenos días- le dijo Bella tímidamente al ver que él le miraba un poco más de la cuenta, él salio de sus pensamientos y notó mediante la vergüenza de Bella que se había quedado en silencio y mirándola por demasiado tiempo, más del necesario intentó parecer indiferente.

-Alice siempre esta comprando es por eso que siempre tiene ropa que le sobra- le dijo como restándole importancia.

Desayunaros en completo silencio hasta que el teléfono principal de la casa sonó, Edward la miro unos segundos y fue a contestar resignado, en todos sus años de completa soledad no acostumbraba a contestar pero era extraño el no hacerlo ahora que no se encontraba solo.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunto sin saludar en el momento en que levanto el auricular, y en efecto su presentimiento de que era su hermana fue acertado.

-Dile a Bella que no haga planes para el domingo por que tiene que ir conmigo de compras, avísale que iremos a comprar vestidos para la fiesta de mi cumpleaños que haré en dos meses más- le dijo todo rápidamente sin necesidad de tomar aire, Edward le dijo simplemente "si" y le corto.

-Era Alice que quería que no hicieras planes para el domingo por que irán a comprar vestidos para la fiesta de su cumpleaños- le dijo Edward poco interesado por el tema, pero al ver la cara de confusión de Bella le aclaro –Alice esta organizando su cumpleaños a lo grande, todos los años es así, será dentro de dos meses- le informo para continuar con su desayuno.

-No creo que sea pertinente mezclarme con tu familia Edward, agradezco tu hospitalidad pero no quiero abusar- le dijo Bella algo avergonzada.

-No podrás contra Alice- le dijo Edward sonriente –Te aseguro que si Alice quiere que asistas, así será.

-Pero no creo…- Edward la corto tomando sus manos.

-No me dejaras ir solo a una fiesta que tampoco tengo deseos de ir ¿verdad?- Bella no pudo decir nada más, cualquier determinación acerca de no asistir se esfumo en el preciso momento en que esa voz acompañada de esos brillantes ojos la miraron profundamente.

Aquel día finalmente Edward decidió salir con Bella, como ella no quería que Edward gastara su dinero en ella, cosa que a él le seguía pareciendo extraño, le aseguro que luego ella podría pagárselo cuando comenzara a recibir su paga, así pasaron por útiles de aseo personal, algunas prendas y zapatos, también por algunos libros que él le recomendó para pasar los ratos libres, ya que ante tanta soledad no había mucho que hacer, Bella estaba contenta ante la perspectiva de la soledad y la lejanía, pero no tenia deseos de expresarlo en voz alta, por ultimo dejaron la tienda de la lencería para el final, Edward esperaba fuera sentado en una banca mientras Bella decidía por varios conjuntos prefiriendo la cómodos antes que la sensualidad, como le estaba recomendando hace varios minutos la dependiente del lugar.

-Creo que deberías llevar el de encajes negro- le dijo de pronto una chica rubia que estaba hablando con la vendedora, cuando Bella salía de los probadores.

-Es lo mismo que yo le digo- le dijo la vendedora –Afuera la esta esperando una hermosura de hombre- le dijo con ojos soñadores –si yo fuera tu, me llevaría toda la lencería más fina y pequeñita para impresionar a semejante bombón- y la chica rubia le sonrío con amabilidad.

-Si es así, deberías de hacerle caso, no hay anda mejor que un buen conjunto para impresionar a un hombre- y le guiño un ojo.

-No es que él…- Bella iba a explicar la situación levemente de que el adonis que esperaba por ella no estaba en calidad de "pareja".

-Los hombres son hombres- le dijo para restarle importancia la rubia chica –Para conseguir lo que quieras hay que mantenerlos contentos en el sexo.

-Veo que sigues con tus consejos tan acertados- escucharon las tres chicas a sus espaldas, girándose instintivamente, Bella sabia perfectamente de quien era aquella voz por lo que se puso colorada al imaginar que él había escuchado a la mujer. Pero no solo Bella reconoció aquella voz, la rubia también se giro entre asustada y asombrada.

-Edward- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Tanya- le dijo él con asco en la voz y una mueca en sus labios que reflejaba lo mismo –Veo que sigues tan lascivia como siempre, sin importarte el respeto por los demás- el rostro de Edward reflejaba un gran enojo, uno que Bella en el poco tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo no había visto nunca, no sabia quien era la mujer que minutos atrás había intentado ser agradable con ella dándole consejos de seducción, ahora por lo que entendía ellos dos se conocían y él no tenia los mejores recuerdos de ella pero aquel tema no pasaba por alto "_él estuvo en su cama"_ le dijo la voz de su cabeza, y algo en su interior se oprimió angustiosamente, pues la rubia mujer era despampanante y lujuriosamente hermosa, sobrepasando incluso a la perfección hecha mujer.

-¿Tu ya lo olvidaste?- le pregunto la mujer con voz seductora –Si es así, podría recordártelo- le dijo mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba el pecho –sabes que soy la mejor- Edward se molesto por la confianza de Tanya, le tomo la mano y se la quito de encima con una mirada que podría incluso congelar al mismísimo infierno.

-No te preocupes, tengo alguien muchísimo mejor que caliente mi cama- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona y Bella por su parte se sintió morir de tristeza al constatar que él si tenia pareja -¿Vamos amor?- Bella no entendía nada, Edward acababa de formular una pregunta simple, pero el estar acompañada del "_Amor" _la desarmo por completo, Edward le miraba intensamente con una enorme sonrisa y mantenía su mano en alto para tomar la de ella, Bella por instinto llevo la suya a la de él y en el momento exacto en que ambas pieles se encontraron, Edward la apretó firmemente jalándola con suavidad para acercarla a su cuerpo, de lo que Bella no esperaba era Edward estampara sus labios con los de ella, el revoloteo que se llevaba a cabo en su estomago era de una intensidad que le asustaba, cuando creyó que Edward se alejaría ya que habían pasado algunos segundos con sus labios pegados en un simple e inocente ósculo, él comenzó a profundizarlo con una nueva necesidad en su interior, en su cabeza la voz que siempre lo alertaba del peligro, se encontraba encerrada en alguna lejana parte de su mente.

Edward la tomo de la cintura para apegarla más a su cuerpo e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella sin siquiera esperar a ver si ella le concedía el permiso, aquel acto tan arrebatado simplemente le robo las fuerzas a Bella, quien se dejo llevar respondiéndole el beso con suma ternura, pero la efusividad de Edward incluso era mayor, paso de necesidad de sus labios a la necesidad de demostrar que cualquier mujer podría rendirse ante él y para marcarla a ella, le mordió el labio inferior, algo que para las dos mujeres que miraban impactadas la escena podría considerarse como pasión, pero para él era simplemente dejar su marca, en cambio para Bella aquel acto salvaje le trajo consigo un recuerdo.

_Un hombre alto, musculoso de cabellos negros la miraba__ intensamente, como un depredador mira a su presa, caminaba en su dirección con movimientos felinos y ella con cada paso podía oler el peligro, él la acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, para luego besarla y tocarla con una necesidad que asqueaba, de una manera brusca que atormentaba. _

* * *

_Mis niñas llindas, espero que les haya gustado este cap!!! se que demore un pokito pero es que e estado algo ocupadita ayudando a mi hermana con su BABY SHOWER!!! y cm esta en sus ultiumas semanas, podria decirse que casi todo lo hice yo, por otro lado escribi los caps de mis 3 historias que llevo para actualizarlas a la vez ya que estare de vuelta en marzo por que me ire de vacaciones a la playa!!_

_siiiiiii al fiiin, necesito descansar y alejarme de la ciudad, siiii irme a mi casitaa de la playa donde no llega señal para los celulares, donde no llega mucho turista y las playas solo son visitadas por los locatarios =) siiii eso definitivamente es lo que necesito despues de un largo año de estudio ^^ as´que haganme feliz con sus comentarios que leere ya de regreso_

_las quiero montones y las exrañare estas semanitas, besos enormeees!!_


	5. Confesión

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Edward es un ermitaño doctor que vive solo en compañía del mar ¿Que pasara cuando ésta traiga consigo a una tímida chica y a una osada ilusión? las Obsesiones son peligrosas, sobre todo cuando hay que tomar una decisión._

* * *

"**Confesión"**

**BPOV**

Sentir los labios de Edward era realmente maravilloso, podía sentir su necesidad por mi, claro al comienzo, lo que evito que lo empujara por tal atrevimiento, pero como digo, aquella necesidad de mi lo sentí en un comienzo y me encanto, algo sin duda como una chispa me recorrió el cuerpo, pero cuando este simple beso cambio a uno más intenso, no del intenso pasional, sino a un intenso desesperado, enrabiado pero sobre todo lastimado, me llevo a un recuerdo, uno que inundó mi cabeza por completo.

_Un hombre alto, musculoso de cabellos negros me miraba intensamente, como un depredador mira a su presa, caminó en mi dirección con movimientos felinos provocándome retroceder con cada paso que él daba, podía oler el y sentir el peligro, finalmente quede acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared aprovechando aquel encierro para besarme y tocarme con una necesidad que asqueaba, de una manera brusca que atormentaba._

Mi respiración comenzó a volverse frenética y mi cuerpo se tenso de pánico, aquella imagen lejos de ayudar como incentivo por lo que Edward estaba haciendo, me obligo a separarme de él y a correr fuera de la tienda, necesitaba aire, necesitaba calmarme y entender aquel recuerdo.

-¡Bella!- lo oí gritar cuando salí corriendo de la tienda, simplemente espero que me perdone por no haber sido de ayuda, pero aquellos ojos seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza, aquel beso que en un comienzo me pareció el más bello de los actos que recordare, no fue lo suficiente para superar aquel miedo que despertó en mi.

Creo que inconcientemente mis pies me llevaron al exterior del centro comercial, donde se encontraba un pequeño parque con niños y sus madres. De cierta forma aquella imagen tan familiar me calmo un poco, pero el miedo continuaba es era claro.

-¿Estas bien?- salté al escuchar aquella voz aterciopelada y sentir su mano en mi hombro, deje mi mirada sobre mis manos que descansaban sobre mi regazo pero podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que camino alrededor de la banca para finalmente sentarse a mi lado, no sabia la verdad que decir ¿disculparme, exigirle a él una disculpa? Definitivamente no estaba preparada para una situación tan incomoda como esta –Discúlpame por lo ocurrido- me dijo como si pudiese leer mi mente, su voz sonaba claramente afligida lo que me provoco mirarlo a los ojos, los que se veían claramente llenos de culpa, como si intentara revolcarse en su miseria, instintivamente lleve mis manos a su mano solitaria que descansaba sobre mi rodilla, la acune como si fuera una figura de porcelana a la que se le debe cuidar con sumo cuidado, algo en mi, mucho más fuerte incluso que la gratitud, querían que él no sufriera.

-No tienes de que disculparte Edward, discúlpame a mi sino fui de mucha ayuda ahí atrás, la verdad es que no se lo que sucedió por lo que no supe como…- necesitaba de cierto modo apaciguar su culpa y calmar su alma que claramente estaba perturbada por algo más allá que aquel beso.

-No por favor, Bella tu no tienes por que disculparte por mi error y falta de tacto, estoy muy arrepentido, perdóname- una parte de mi se sentía triste por ser simplemente para él un error, yo quería que simplemente se disculpara por haberme utilizado no por que fuese un error y menos que se sintiese arrepentido, un fuerte suspiro lastimoso salio involuntario de mis labios -¿De verdad estas bien?- me pregunto él preocupado, era extraño este Edward preocupado, es como si me dejara ver en él un poco más, como si bajara sus muros para ser realmente él.

-Es solo que algo vi en mi cabeza, no se si es un recuerdo- le explique, él me miro atento para que continuara –Solo se que lo que haya sido me asusto- le dije sinceramente, estremeciéndome solo con el recuerdo, él acto reflejo me abrazo tiernamente.

-No te preocupes pequeña que estando conmigo nada malo te pasara- y volví a suspirar por su cercanía, no solo física, él sentirme protegida por él era suficiente para olvidarme de lo que hubiese sido aquella escena, por el momento –Vamos a casa- me dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome al auto. Aún cuando Edward me había asegurado que todo estaba bien, sentía su incomodidad y podía ver en sus ojos que aún algo los Egia atormentando, tenia esa necesidad imperiosa de poder cambiar aquello.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- le pregunte una vez que llegamos a casa y nos encontrábamos en la sala de ésta, él no contesto por lo que lo interprete como una respuesta afirmativa –No te preocupes, si no quieres hablar de ello lo entiendo- le dije y me gire para subir a mi habitación, pero poco pude avanzar ya que él tomo mi muñeca haciéndome girar y quedar frente a él a escasos centímetros.

-No te vayas aún- me dijo y me abrazo tiernamente, sentí su nariz entre la curva de mi cuello y hombro inhalando fuertemente mi aroma, lo que me produjo u escalofrío excitante.

-No quise ser imprudente, solo…- me interrumpió.

-Bella- dijo en un susurro, respiro fuertemente y se sentó en el sofá empujando mi mano para que lo acompañara, lo hice, me senté a su lado sin perder la conexión visual –Tanya, la mujer que viste- y al pronunciar su nombre una mueca se produjo en sus labios –Yo me iba a casar con ella- dijo con voz apagada y un respiro audible salio desde mi garganta, era claramente entendible que alguien como Edward se emparejara con alguien tan hermosa como Tanya, lo poco que la vi en la tienda me basto para darme cuenta del poder magnético que podía tener con los hombres.

-Yo…- no sabia que decir, parte de lo que él le había dicho en el centro comercial no lograba comprender, lo que estaba claro es que no se habían casado y que no habían quedado en los mejores términos -¿Por qué no...?

-¿Por qué no nos casamos?- termino de decir él, en su mirada podía ver la rabia crecer –Ella me engaño de la peor manera, discúlpame si actúe así pero cuando la vi no pude…- su voz cada vez expresaba más su rabia, lleve una de mis manos a sus labios intentando callarlo.

-No es necesario de verdad lo entiendo- le dije y le sonreí para hacerle ver que de verdad no importaba. Algo de todo aquello, de aquella parte de su historia que faltaba me hacia comprender de cierto modo su lejanía con las mujeres, quizás conciente o inconcientemente Edward estaba intentando derribar aquel rechazo y si para ello él quería buscar en mi esa ayuda, yo feliz lo haría.

Nos sentamos a la mesa para comer algo antes de dormir, increíblemente la hora del crepúsculo había llegado y con ello una pequeña luz de esperanza crecía en mi, la actitud de Edward producía aquello.

Así en una cordial convivencia paso una semana, una semana en la que me iba con él al hospital para mi nuevo trabajo, aquellos niños que irradiaban paz y tranquilidad era lo que necesitaba para sacarme aquellas imágenes que por las noches cobraban nuevamente vida a modo de pesadillas.

Recuerdo que ese mismo día, el día de lo sucedido con Tanya me fui a la habitación y ras conciliar el sueño aquellas imágenes volvieron a mi cabeza, esta vez más vividas, más nítidas y más inquietantes.

_El mismo hombre alto que me tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared aprovechándose para besarme y tocarme, se reía de mis inútiles esfuerzos por soltarme._

_-Entiende que eres mía- decía mientras sus manos avariciosas comenzaron a subir por debajo de mi vestido, tocando y apretando mis muslos fieramente –Te lo haré de ese modo que solo a ti te gusta- dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por mi rostro, a pesar de verla imagen como espectador podía sentir incluso su húmeda lengua recorrerme lo que me recordaba nuevamente la repulsión del momento, viéndome a mi misma siendo abusada por aquel hombre que solo podía ver su cabello y su figura por la espalda, comencé a moverme más desesperada para soltarme de él._

_-¡Déjame!- le grite inútilmente, ya que al parecer él disfrutaba de mi forcejeo._

-¡Déjame!- volví a gritar más fuerte, manotee y patalee intentando soltarme de lo que me estuviese sujetando.

-Bella despierta- me zarandeo Edward haciéndome volver a la realidad, estaba sudada ya memorizada por la realidad que había cobrado en mi aquellas nuevas imágenes, la paciencia y ternura de Edward lograron calmarme y junto a él pude volver a recobrar el sueño.

El pasar más tiempo junto a estos niños era ese bálsamo que necesitaba para sacarme todo aquello de la cabeza, lo único positivo de todo eran las caricias y mimos de Edward para hacerme olvidar los temores de mi cabeza, lo que él no entendía que solo con su presencia era suficiente.

-Tengo una idea ¿te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?- me pregunto tímidamente, mi corazón se salto un latido con aquellos ojos llenos de ternura que me miraban temerosos y expectantes por mi respuesta, hice como que me lo pensaba un rato y su sonrisa comenzó a decaer.

-¡Claro que si!- le dije contagiándolo con mi entusiasmo borrando de inmediato la tristeza de su rostro.

Basto que él le informara a Alice que no estaríamos en casa para que ella comenzara a preguntarle debido a que, pasado diez minutos no le quedo de otra que decirle que me había invitado a cenar y tras escasos treinta minutos más Alice y Esme, a quien aún no había podido conocer pero bien sabia que era la madre de Edward, aparecieron en casa con un hermoso vestido listas para ayudarme a lucir la más hermosa de la noche para Edward, según ellas.

-Vas a quedar hermosa Bella- me decía emocionada la madre de Edward.

-Sra. Cullen yo no…- pero ella me interrumpió.

-Cariño por favor nada de Sra. Cullen, dime Esme- y me regalo una sonrisa calida, maternal que me produjo sonreírle ampliamente.

-Esme, Alice no es necesario todo esto, con las ropas que me regalaste es suficiente- le dije a Alice quien ya había hecho mucho por mi regalándome cosas.

-Bella eres una mujer hermosa, pero esta es una ocasión demasiado especial- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, yo podría decir que para mi era una ocasión única, estaba nerviosa por salir con Edward pero era algo que ellas no tenían por que salir.

-Se que Edward no acostumbra a salir con muchas mujeres, pero eso no quiere decir que…- les dije.

-¿No acostumbra a salir con muchas mujeres?- me dijo Alice sarcástica –Bella, él no sale de aquí- me dijo como si fuese lo obvio.

-Mi hijo se a cerrado a cualquier contacto con el sexo femenino por culpa de esa…- Esme quien se notaba una mujer muy serena, pacifica y conciliadora, verla así enojada –Pero tu eres otra cosa cariño, digamos que tengo un buen presentimiento de esto- y me ruborice de inmediato, cuando le conté a Esme acerca de cómo conocí a Edward le pareció un hermoso gesto de parte de su hijo de cuidarme, añadiendo que ella también quería hacerlo quizás con comprensión y compañía lograría recuperar la memoria.

-Esme ¿puedo preguntarle algo acerca de Edward?- dije cuando Alice salio unos minutos a revisar que Edward ya estuviese listo, aprovechando aquel instante a solas con Esme intentaría conocer un poco más de mi ángel guardián.

-Dime- dijo ella con aquella sonrisa.

-¿De que modo Tanya engaño a Edward?- pregunte directamente y en ese instante la sonrisa de Esme estuvo a punto de desaparecer, ya que visiblemente su labio inferior comenzó a tiritar no se si por tristeza o rabia.

-Bella yo no se si deba hablar de ello, Edward lo hará cuando se sienta preparado- me dijo intentando darme una sonrisa, lamentablemente para mi tenia que ser insistente.

-Esme solo quiero entenderlo- me acerque a ella para que viera la verdad en mis ojos.

-Ella aborto a mi hijo- me tense al escuchar la voz de Edward, me gire inmediatamente hacia la puerta, ahí parado ya frente a mi estaba Edward con su mirada distante, fría y llena de tristeza.

-Yo…- quería disculparme, quería rogarle que me perdonara por mi imprudencia, pero a mi defensa puedo decir que jamás e imagine algo como aquello, yo pensaba quizás en que ella le hubiese sido infiel.

-Cuando se entero que estaba embarazada me lo quiso ocultar para poder "borrarlo" como dijo ella sin que me diese cuenta, cuando me entere le pague para que me lo entregara una vez nacido, ella acepto y luego conoció a otro hombre, se fue con el dinero y con mi hijo para luego abortarlo sin que yo pudiese ayudarlo- su voz se quebró y sus ojos se vidriaron, iba a acercarme a él para abrazarlo pero él retrocedió levantando su mano para que no me acercara, Alice que estaba junto a él intento hacer lo mismo pero él simplemente camino fuera de la casa.

-Esme yo no quise- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos, haberlo visto así me partió el alma.

-Se que no fue tu intensión Bella, pero no te preocupes que Edward es fuerte y quizás el haberlo compartido contigo le ayudara- me dijo a modo de tranquilizarme.

Decir que ya no hubo cena estaba claro, Alice regreso a su casa ya que debía atender unos asuntos de su trabajo por la mañana mientras que Esme se quedo conmigo haciéndome compañía ya que no conseguía tranquilizarme, me sentía una estúpida por haberle provocado una tristeza a Edward, el haberle hecho recordar todo aquello cuanto le dolía.

-Duerme cariño que yo estaré aquí- me dijo ella con una sonrisa maternal, mientras me abrazaba y cerraba mis ojos sintiendo aquel aroma tan relajante como si fuese el de mi madre, sabrá Dios si la tengo y en este momento me estará buscando.

Recordé el rostro de Tanya, tan impasible como si nada en la vida la atormentara, como si jamás hubiese aceptado dinero para dejarlo con vida y luego de todos modos quitarle la vida, dormí con aquellos pensamientos provocándome un sueño intranquilo.

**EPOV**

Debo decir que el vivir con Bella no estaba siendo ningún problema, la convivencia era agradable y fácil de llevar, su sonrisa conciliadora me ayudaba de cierto modo a ver las cosas con otra perspectiva, quizás, solo quizás aún quedaban excepciones de mujer en el mundo, pero todo aquello lo olvide cuando vi a Tanya, recuerdos que creí dejar en el pasado reavivaron como llamas sobre cenizas, una necesidad imperiosa de cobrar con mis manos todo el daño que me hizo, el daño que le hizo a un inocente que no llego siquiera a ver la luz del día, ella, la causante de toda mi rabia hacia las mujeres estaba a unos escasos metros de mi, hablando con quien podría ser la muchacha mas inocente que podría conocer, quizás contaminándola con sus malas practicas.

Cuando escuche decirle "Para conseguir lo que quieras hay que mantenerlos contentos en el sexo" una furia invadió por completo mi cuerpo, recordé las tantas veces que ella utilizaba el sexo como un medio de distracción para apaciguar mis dudas, mis preguntas acerca de sus síntomas, como es que no me di cuenta antes, como es que no me di cuenta en general con la mujer que pensaba casarme.

Se que mi reacción de besar a Bella no fue la mejor, pero quería demostrarle que podía vivir sin ella, que perfectamente pude seguir con mi vida adelante sin ella, recordar cuando expresamente me grito que no podría vivir sin ella aún me carcomía, pues así lo creí, pase meses bebiendo, olvidándome de mi familia, mis intereses, solo por ella, tenerla frente a mi sin una gota de culpa me volvía loco.

Cuando bese a Bella pensé solo en mi cólera pero basto solo un pequeño roce de sus labios para que olvidara incluso nuestro entorno, olvidara para que era todo esto, sentí la sorpresa que le produje a Bella, estaba comenzando a entregarme a este beso, a esa extraña necesidad de continuar con mi cometido pero una nueva imagen de Tanya riéndose de mi propia pena años atrás me descontrolo olvidándome de la inocente que tenia entre mis brazos, mi beso se volvió hosco y sin corazón, sentí a Bella tensarse de un modo que me inquieto y tras verla salir corriendo me golpee internamente de haber sido un bruto sin corazón.

Una vez que logre hablar con ella y me explico su recuerdo algo nuevo creció en mi, una necesidad de no apartarla, de no alejarla de mi vista cuidarla era en lo único que podía pensar, ella no comprendía a ciencia cierta si aquellas imágenes eran un recuerdo vivido o simplemente una jugada de su mente, pero si ella supiese que fue violada antes de perder la memoria, le encontraría sentido a aquellas imágenes, yo la cuidaría, me era extraño sentirme así, tan ligado a aquella emoción de darle seguridad, pero simplemente era por que se lo debía por el modo en que me comporte…¿verdad?

Luego cuando me toco a mi sincerarme, fue bastante difícil, incluso más de lo que imagine, pero cuando me abrazo, olvide toda preocupación, era como encontrar aquel refugio que necesitaba ya hace mucho y con ella estaba por completo, debía aclararme antes de actuar nuevamente, ella era frágil, dulce y tierna, sin una pizca de aquella manipulación carnal que provocaba Tanya en mi, ella era lo inverso, deliciosamente lo inverso, ¿mis muros? No los dejaría caer tan fácilmente, años de práctica para levantarlos evitando salir lastimado nuevamente, pero quizás seria bueno al menos darme un respiro.

La idea de salir a cenar nació de modo espontáneo, ver ese brillo de emoción en sus ojos me indico que había hecho lo correcto. Al ver aparecer a mi hermana y a mi madre de cierto modo me hizo sonreír ya que hace mucho no las veía sonreír por algo que haya hecho, claramente en los ojos de mi madre podía ver la emoción de verme abrir a la posibilidad de alguna especie de contacto con el sexo opuesto.

Escuchar que Bella preguntaba a mi madre sobre mi situación con Tanya me alerto, cuando le hable de ella no sabia si contarle toda la historia o parte de ella, al ver a Tanya me di cuenta que seguía siendo un tema doloroso que no quería recordar, pero escucharla a ella preguntar no sabia si tomarlo como curiosidad o preocupación, de todos modos hable y al hacerlo nuevas dagas dolorosas atravesaron mi corazón por recordar aquel hijo que jamás llegue a conocer.

Salí de la casa molesto conmigo mismo por no tener la capacidad de superar algo que ya había sucedido hace seis años, mi madre muchas veces me decía que yo había hecho todo lo humanamente posible, que debía encontrar el modo de perdonarme simplemente por no haber sabido poner bien los ojos en la mujer correcta, verla sonreírle de aquel modo a Bella me indicaba que para ella, Bella era alguien con quien le gustaría verme, pero ¿yo podría? La verdad es que temía dañarla, ser impulsivo y acarrearle mis propios temores, conflictos era lo que quizás podía entregarle, el no saber si emocionalmente estaba preparado para entregarle todo cuanto ella merecía, incluso traerle consecuencias negativas a su recuperación.

Camine por la playa solo con la luna a mis espaldas, necesitaba respirar el aroma del mar, aclarar mi mente y darle una mejor perspectiva a mi vida, inhalando fuertemente para llenar mis pulmones cerrado mis ojos para relajarme y al hacerlo vi sus ojos con ese dulce color chocolate, tan inocentes y puros.

-Ella jamás podría llegar a lastimarme- dije en voz alta, ¿Se preguntaran cómo podía tener la convicción de aquello? Mi corazón me lo decía, lo podía escuchar claramente ya que había pasado seis años sin emitir juicio, sin latir por alguna razón más que bombear sangre, estaba claro, Bella estaba despertando emociones en mi que creí muertas, por ella aprendería a amar y a creer nuevamente, solo espero no haberla alejado con mis inútiles reacciones.

Camine de vuelta a la casa con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, tras años de jamás encontrar una decisión, un camino al cual llevar mi vida, hoy, esta noche, estaba todo claro para mi, decidí jugármela por ella, pero algo me detuvo llamando fuertemente mi atención.

En el mar algo había, algo que se iluminaba por aquella luna brillante, me acerque cuidadosamente esperando encontrarme quizás con algún delfín debido a su tamaño, mis ojos se ensancharon impactados al reconocer una figura humana de espaldas a mi, esta vez estaba viva y completamente desnuda danzando al compás de las olas que reventaban como caricias sobre su desnuda piel.

-¡Ey!- le grite embobado debido a su fuerte atracción que ejerció en mi, provocándome que me metiera al mar incluso con los zapatos puestos e ir tras ella para ver su rostro.

* * *

_Si lo se, demore bastante! pero a decir verdad no conseguia concentrarme al escribir esta historia, tengo claro dodne quiero guiarla pero mi cabeza no se coenctaba con mis manos para trasnmitirla pero ya estaaaa siiiii y al fin llegamos al asunto de la historia, ijijijiji ya tengo claro mas o menos lo que muchas me diran pero les digo algo, pacienciaaa!!_

_siii bueno espero que me digan que les parecio, agradecer sus comentarios que alimentan mi adicción, mis alma y mi mejor gratificación para esta señorita que intenta escribir lo mejor para ustedes! _

_publicare proximamente en mi perfil los dias que actualizare cada una de mis historias, lo que no se es si actualizarlas todas cada semana o ir subiendo, nose dos cada semana (al fin tengo internet en mi casa tras el terremoto), que me dicen ustedes para quienes leen otra ademas de esta?? aahh quiero contarles a quienes no acostumbran ver los perfiles que tengo una nueva historia "Un ángel caido" historia que me tiene bastante contenta por que me gusta poder soñar mas de lo normal, es de caracter fantastico por lo que me pueod dar ciertas licencias, espero que la vean_

_bueno esooo besitoos, aahhh y queria contarles que estoy super feliz por que ya **fui tia nuevamente **=)_


	6. Decisiones no tan absolutas

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Edward es un ermitaño doctor que vive solo en compañía del mar ¿Que pasara cuando ésta traiga consigo a una tímida chica y a una osada ilusión? las Obsesiones son peligrosas, sobre todo cuando hay que tomar una decisión.

* * *

_

"**Decisiones no tan absolutas"**

**EPOV**

-¡Ey!- le grite embobado debido a su fuerte atracción que ejerció en mi, provocándome que me metiera al mar incluso con los zapatos puestos e ir tras ella para ver su rostro, me frote los ojos y pellizqué para asegurarme que no era una visión o estuviese dormido, la hermosa criatura frente a mis ojos estaba a metros de distancia y a medida que me acercaba ella se alejaba con tanta facilidad como si estuviese volando sobre el mar, de igual forma pude ver su fina figura exquisitamente reflejada en las aguas claras que solo era contrastado con la luz de la luna, su cabello que se me hacia las hebras mas sedosas y delicadas caían sueltas cubriendo su espalda y ondeaban con la brisa fresca del mar, me atreví a hablarle nuevamente deteniéndome para no alejarla más -¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunte extrañado por que aquella mujeres estuviese a estas horas metida en el mar y completamente desnuda, mostrándome solo el perfil de sus perfectas curvas, nada, ningún sonido emitía, seguía con sus manos acariciando las aguas, las olas y por unos instantes se me antojo aquellas manos sobre mi cuerpo, pestañee asustado por aquel pensamiento, intente ser sensato a tal asunto, en que quizás pudiese estar en peligro como el día que encontré a Bella…-Bella, la cena- pensé rápidamente palmeándome la frente, me gire en dirección a la casa para ver algún indicio de ella o de mi madre y pensé en que de seguro me estaría esperando lista para salir y de paso esperando quizás solucionar de algún modo en los malos términos que habíamos quedado, pero tampoco podía dejar a aquella extraña mujer sola a estas horas, me voltee nuevamente para encararla, quizás para que me permitiera verla y de algún modo sacarme la tonta atracción que nació de pronto como si fuese un adolescente, pero ya no estaba, moví la cabeza en todas direcciones buscándola, me adentre un poco más en el mar para cerciorarme que no estuviese ahogada, pero nada.

Frustrado me salí del mar todo empapado, con mis ropas y zapatos escurriendo agua camine en dirección a la casa y de vez en cuando me giraba esperanzado a ver si la chica nuevamente aparecía, pero nada, mire mi casa y todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, intente pensar en cuando tiempo estuve fuera, al llegar a la puerta abrí ésta con sumo cuidado pensando en que ambas mujeres estarían durmiendo, al entrar me encontré a mi madre sentada sobre el sillón leyendo un libro a luz de vela.

-Hijo ¿Qué te sucedió?- me pregunto mi madre horrorizada al verme todo mojado con los zapatos y parte de mis pantalones llenos de arena de playa.

-Nada, solo creí ver algo y sin mucho pensar me metí al mar- dije con tono inocente mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza y desordenaba mis cabellos recordando la frustración que sentí en su momento.

-¿Y que fue eso que viste?- me pregunto curiosa una vez que llego del cuarto de baño con una toalla para ayudar a secarme.

-Solo creí ver algo pero no era nada- dije sin importancia, al percatarme del silencio y la soledad de mi madre le pregunte -¿y Bella?

-Se ha quedado dormida hace mucho rato Edward, esperándote- me dijo triste, suspire sintiéndome horrible.

-¿Por qué estas leyendo con velas?- le pregunte para cambiar un poco de tema.

-Me había quedado un rato más mientras Bella se quedo dormida cuando de la nada se corto la electricidad dejándonos sin luz- me contó –No quise despertarla así que fui por uno de tus libros y aquí estoy- me dijo con una sonrisa amable, yo asentí.

-Te quedaras esta noche conmigo ¿verdad?- le pregunte cuando me acerque a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos maternos llenos de un brillo especial.

-Hace mucho que no me pides que me quede en tu casa- y me sonrío llena de felicidad, inevitablemente le respondí el gesto recordando que ella tenia mucha razón.

-Lo siento de verdad madre- le dije de corazón, ella inmediatamente me abrazo intentando calmarme.

-Eso ya no importa hijo, veo que hay ciertas cosas que están cambiando desde que cierta mujercita llego a tu vida- la mire un poco extrañado, iba a negarme pero algo en mi me decía que no podía negarlo, simplemente me quede en silencio aceptando de cierto modo que ella tenia razón –Ahora ve a cambiarte que puedes contraer una gripe- me dijo como si me regañara, le sonreí y la bese en la frente.

-Buenas noches madre- le dije antes de comenzar a subir por las escaleras, pero antes de perderme completamente en ellas la escuche nuevamente.

-Solo no lo arruines hijo, no todas las mujeres son iguales- respire fuerte intentando no recordar el pasado, entre a mi cuarto y saque mi pantalón que utilizaba para dormir y dirigirme al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha y así quitarme la arena y la sal del cuerpo, pero recordé a Bella y en parte me sentí mal por mi falta de consideración, antes de todo eso extraño que sucedió en el mar, estaba completamente seguro de darme una oportunidad con ella, al menos intentar conquistarla pero en algún punto lo olvide.

Con paso seguro me fui hasta su habitación, golpee suavemente a su puerta pero al no recibir una contestación de su parte simplemente entre, ella se encontraba sobre su cama completamente dormida, con su respiración acompasada y sumamente tranquilizadora, me acerque más a ella sentándome sobre la cama, tome una de sus manos entre las mías sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, viendo en su rostro pasivo y sereno toda la inocencia de aquella mujer que día a día me mostraba lo equivocado que estuve todos estos años cerrándome a otras posibilidades, lleve mi otra mano hasta su rostro para correr unos mechones sueltos que cubrían su angelical rostro, sonreí por su ternura que me parecía de lo más atrayente. Al ver a Bella así me hizo inexplicablemente recordar aquella extraña visión en el mar, aquella visión de mujer que tan sensual, respire buscando sacar aquellas imágenes de mi cabeza, me concentraría en Bella, en esta chica real que me ofrecía todo cuando yo necesitaba, nada de sensuales y extrañas apariciones, simplemente ella, Bella, aunque aún quedaba el inconveniente acerca de su vida pasada, de aquella parte importante de su vida que no recuerda, quizás es madre de algunos hijos, esposa de algún hombre que la busca desesperadamente, pero que va ¿Qué hombre permitiría que su mujer fuese expuesta de tal manera? Bella fue encontrada inconciente entre las rocas de un lejano lugar con claros indicios de violación, la mire, ver en su rostro aquel reflejo de que su vida en estos momentos se encontraba bien me era suficiente para hacerla sentir como mía, Bella como ahora era llamada pertenecía a mi vida y aunque tuviese que pelear con mil hombres por ella, lo haría.

Salí de su cuarto con esa convicción, Bella era mía y así se lo haría saber muy pronto, debía encontrar la manera de acercarme a ella y hacerle saber de la mejor manera mis intenciones para no asustarla, para que no pensara que la invite a mi casa con otras intenciones, sonreí ante la imagen de verme junto a ella mientras me encontraba bajo las relajantes aguas de la ducha. Ya listo y dispuesto me fui a mi cama para acabar con este día y pronto comenzar con uno nuevo.

Desperté por la mañana con una extraña sensación de felicidad, una renovada sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro cuando me vi al espejo antes de bajar a desayunar, mi sonrisa se extendió aún más al ver a mi madre conversar animadamente con Bella, pero cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, mi sonrisa decayó al ver una tristeza en ellos.

-Buenos días- dije con una leve sonrisa a modo conciliador.

-Buenos días hijo ¿dormiste bien?- me pregunto mi madre, quien me miro a mi y luego a Bella quien se miraba las manos sobre su regazo.

-Bastante bien- dije sentándome a la mesa –He estado pensando muchas cosas y quizás otras cambien- mi madre miro a Bella preguntándome con sus ojos si se trataba de ella, yo asentí y ella me sonrío feliz –Creo que quedo anoche una cena pendiente- dije con una sonrisa, Bella de inmediato alzo su mirada y sus ojos brillaron de alegría, le sonreí y lleve una de mis manos a las suyas para darle un leve apretón. Así el desayuno trascurrió tranquilamente, hablamos sobre el trabajo que hacia Bella y el de mi madre, de vez en cuando me quedaba más de lo debido mirando a Bella y lo feliz que se veía compartiendo con mi madre, lo tranquila que se veía junto a nosotros en comparación a cuando había despertado aquel día en el hospital.

Minutos más tarde mi madre se fue de casa y Bella y yo nos encaminamos al Hospital, extrañamente en el auto el silencio se hizo presente y aunque no fue incomodo podía entender que cada uno iba con diferentes pensamientos ¿no?

Al llegar al hospital en recepción de inmediato me informaron que el comité requería de mi presencia, Bella me miro algo extrañada y recordé que ella aún no tenia conocimiento de mi verdadero cargo en el hospital, le sonreí nerviosamente y me tome la libertad de acercarme lo suficiente para besar su sien y disfrutar un poco más de aquel contacto.

-Nos vemos en la tarde para irnos juntos ¿de acuerdo?- le pregunte cuando me aleje lo suficiente para verla a los ojos, ella estaba adorablemente ruborizada y asintió, con una última sonrisa cariñosa de sus labios me fui a trabajar.

De inmediato me fui a la sala de reuniones y en efecto el resto del comité esperaba por mí, incluso mi mejor amigo Jasper se encontraba en el lugar por lo que debía ser realmente importante lo que me plantearían.

-Buenos días Edward- me dijo él y luego el resto se les unió en el saludo.

-¿A que se debe esta junta?- pregunte directo al grano, ciertos directivos me miraron arrogante y los más ancianos sonrieron orgullosos.

-Se nos esta exigiendo ampliar la cobertura de nuestro hospital- me explico Félix con su rostro indignado –El estado quiere que aceptemos más personas que no son de nuestra clase- lo mire extrañado –Quieren tener en parte dominio del hospital, que parezcamos hospitales públicos- la sonrisa de suficiencia me resultaba repugnante -Tu no permitirás que nuestros pacientes que pagan por un buen servicio se mezclen con otro tipo de personas ¿verdad?

El murmullo entre el resto del directivo no se hizo esperar, podía ver que los de mayor edad aprobaban esta ayuda que requería el estado, mientras que los que se creían los reyes del mundo les parecía indignante, para su mala suerte el director del hospital y quien tenia la última palabra era yo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo dicho por Félix, nuestros pacientes nos eligen por la comodidad y prestigio- dije tranquilamente y vi su sonrisa ganadora.

-Edward te hemos preparado un informe para que veas las áreas que nos solicitan, no es que ocupen todo el hospital, solo es una parte- me dijo preocupado Jasper, yo le sonreí y alce mi mano para que me dejara continuar.

-Déjame terminar Jasper, entiendo el punto de Félix, pero entiendo que ante tal necesidad que nos pide el estado no podemos negársela- vi la sonrisa de mi amigo, en parte sorprendido en parte orgulloso –Hablare personalmente con el Ministro de Salud para informarles mi decisión y organizarnos- y los comentarios subieron de tono, unos me felicitaban y avalaban mi decisión mientras que otros como Félix simplemente estaba indignado y no dejaba de alegar.

-Perderemos popularidad y nos mezclaran con esos hospitales de mala calidad- me dijo horrorizado.

-Si es tu parecer Félix no lo discuto, si crees que tu carrera se verá afectada puedes recoger tus cosas y buscar otro hospital para ejercer, sabrás que tengo muy buenos doctores trabajando aquí por lo que no creo que seas una perdida muy terrible- le espete con una sonrisa falsa, él se cayo de inmediato dejando ver notoriamente la vena inflamada en cólera de su sien, así la reunión continuo en organizarnos en ciertos aspectos, en reorganizar los espacios para ampliar la cantidad de pacientes, cuando la reunión dio fin ya habían pasado cerca de 3 horas, al llegar a mi oficina le pedí de inmediato a Ángela que me organizara una reunión con el ministro.

-Que sea a la brevedad Ángela- le pedí cordialmente cuando ella entro para anotar lo que necesitaba.

-Lo que ocurrió en esa reunión ya es de índole publico en todo el hospital, no hay otra cosa de la que se hable- me dijo ella con una sonrisa –Con todo respeto Dr. Cullen pero creo que nadie se esperaba que aceptara- dijo tímidamente, yo le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-Lo se Ángela, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Necesitan de nuestra ayuda y si en mi esta poder hacerlo, lo haré- ella sonrío satisfecha por mis palabras, podía entender que a muchos le sorprendiera mi cambio de actitud, en realidad había sido un completo bastardo con mi actitud desde lo ocurrido con Tanya, pero algo nuevo había comenzado a nacer desde este último momento, precisamente desde que conocí a Bella y me lleno de su ternura y la bondad de su corazón, sonreí sintiéndome bobo.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas más en las que de vez en cuando me asombraba a mi mismo pensando en Bella y en lo que quizás estaría haciendo, con paso firme decidí ir a comprobarlo por mi mismo y de ese modo sacarme la curiosidad de encima.

Al llegar al área infantil que siempre se había caracterizado por su silencio abrumador, se encontró con las adorables risas de los pequeños, los más grandes disfrazados con ciertas mantas asemejándose a príncipes y las señoritas con sus pijamas rosas parecían princesas de cuentos de hadas, y en efecto unas camas más allá junto con los más pequeños, Bella se encontraba leyéndoles un cuento mientras los más grandes actuaban según lo que ella iba relatando, sonreí lleno de satisfacción y orgullo y así me quede largo rato contemplándola disimuladamente entre el visillo que separaba el gran ventanal con el exterior.

-Es buena en lo que hace ¿no?- peque un brinco cuando escuche de pronto la voz de Emma, una de las enfermeras del área infantil.

-A los niños les gusta- dije sin tener que comentar demás, ella me miro a los ojos y podía ver que tenía ganas de reírse.

-Pasa todo el día, si pareciera que ni come- me dijo ahora mirándola a ella.

-En unos minutos más viene Benjamin a revisarlos, podrías llevarla a la cafetería, el resto de las enfermeras no le tienen en muy buena estima por lo que dudo que alguien la invite- le dije un poco más enojado de lo debido.

-Creo entender a que viene la molestia de las enfermeras- me dijo ahora mirándome directamente a los ojos, una sonrisa cómplice se formo en su rostro por lo que me hice el desentendido –Como de seguro ya sabes, ahora tengo más trabajo del usual- ella asintió en comprensión y me dirigí a mi oficina para así terminar los pendientes y poder recoger a Bella pronto para almorzar, recordarla a ella tan alegre con los niños implanto una nueva sonrisa en mi rostro, la que me acompaño por todo el pasillo provocando que uno que otro doctor o enfermera se volteara a verme sorprendido.

**BPOV**

Estaba con los niños jugando animadamente, uno podría pensar que como adulta me aburriría estando en compañía de los pequeños pero era todo lo contrario, sentía como si viviese algo que me fue robado, es extraño explicar, pero es como si volviese a una infancia que nunca tuve, lo entendía así por el hecho de no recordarla.

-¿Te anotas para una taza de chocolate?- escuche de pronto a Emma que era la enfermera de los pequeños.

-No quisiera dejarlos solos- le dije con una tímida sonrisa.

-El Dr. Benjamin viene a revisarlos en unos minutos- me informo y en ese caso acepte su invitación, así cuando el Dr. llego para revisar a mis pequeños fue cuando me encamine con Emma a la cafetería por ese codiciado tazón de chocolate caliente.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba- le dije después de darle a mi tazón el primer sorbo del caliente liquido.

-Te lo has ganado, si pasas prácticamente todo el día junto a los chicos, no te le separas en ningún momento- en ese momento escuchamos muchos murmullos venir por el pasillo, ambas nos giramos a ver de quien provenía y hacia nosotras varias enfermeras entraban a la cafetería, me concentre nuevamente en mi platica con Emma.

-Esos niños me han robado el corazón, no me alejo simplemente para que no estén solos, también es por mi, ellos me dan algo que siento que me faltaba- intente explicarme lo mejor que pude.

-Eres muy conocida hoy en día en el hospital por tu labor con los niños- me dijo sonriente –Puedo asegurarte que ya varios Dr. hablan muy bien de ti no solo por tu belleza sino por tu forma de ser- en ese momento me ruborice por sus palabras, el hecho de compartir con los niños para mi no era un sacrificio, para los demás así era. Nuestra platica fue interrumpida por varias enfermeras que se sentaron a nuestro alrededor, de algún modo me sentía invadida y cohibida.

-¿Ya saben la última de nuestro hermoso director?- pregunto de pronto una de ellas, su tono cizañoso me indicaba que fuese lo que fuesen a decir no debía creerles por completo.

-No nos interesa- dijo Emma de pronto, su actitud cambio a la defensiva lo que me extraño un poco -Ya vete- le pidió con un gesto de su mano.

-¿Ya lo sabes Emma verdad?- dijo una de las otras con una sonrisa que se me hizo falsa -¿y tu Bella, lo sabes?- yo la mire sin entender y negué con la cabeza.

-El director del hospital sigue con sus obras de caridad, así como las tuyas- cada palabra de su boca era como una recriminación que no lograba entender, no le había hecho nada a nadie por lo que no entendía su acidez.

-Lárgate Margarete- le espeto enojada Emma, yo simplemente me limite a mirarme las manos que se encontraban en mi regazo.

-Ya se le esta haciendo costumbre al Dr. Cullen aceptar cuanta gente pase por este hospital- al escuchar nombrar a Edward alce mi vista sin comprender.

-¡Vámonos Bella! Parece que aquí no podremos siquiera tomarnos una taza de chocolate tranquilas- me dijo Emma que ya se encontraba a mi lado de pie, yo simplemente miraba, a quien correspondía por el nombre de Margarete, sin entenderla.

-Tienes que dejarla que sepa que su ángel de la guarda ahora le dio por aceptar a cuanto paciente pase por la calle- espeto ácidamente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Edward?- y todas las enfermeras me miraron entre asombradas y enojadas por la evidente confianza que existía entre él y yo.

-¿Cómo que tiene ver él? El Dr. Cullen es el director del hospital, por lo que dio la autorización para semejante aberración- yo quede estática por ese "pequeño" detalle que no sabia, eso quería decir que Edward no solo me había aceptado en su casa, sino que él había autorizado mi hospitalización gratis y mi posterior trabajo, no entendía por que no me lo había dicho, me levante de mi silla intentando no demostrar ninguna emoción y camine con Emma de vuelta con los niños, en todo el camino no dije nada y ella tampoco intento forzarme a decir algo.

-Lo siento si no te lo dije antes Bella, pero era algo que no me correspondía- se escuso pero simplemente lo pase de largo ya que entre de inmediato a la habitación con mis pequeños. Había trascurrido gran parte del día y yo seguía distraída, cuando se acercaba la hora de salida algo extraño me sucedió, necesitaba estar a solas un momento, por lo que me limite a cobrarme el favor con Emma, que me reemplazara las pocas horas que quedaban de mi turno y me fui donde Ángela.

**EPOV**

Estaba extrañamente ansioso, no entendía la razón pero así era. Miraba cada cinco minutos el reloj para confirmar la hora de salida de Bella y así pasar a recogerla, ya tenia lista la reservación para que saliéramos a cenar esta noche en reemplazo de la que no se efectúo, estaba concentrado en eso cuando sonó la conexión con Ángela.

-Dime Ángela.

-Dr. Cullen Bella acaba de venir para informarme que se ira antes por lo que no la pase a recoger- me informo, me extrañe de cierto modo, quizás le había sucedido algo por lo que me pare de un salto y salí donde mi secretaria pensando en que quizás Bella aún estuviese por el lugar.

-¿Dónde esta Bella? ¿Le sucedió algo?- pregunte asustado cuando no la vi.

-Ella vino hace unos minutos diciéndome lo que le dije Dr. Cullen, nada más. Una sensación de inquietud me invadió, por lo que me dirigí inmediatamente al área infantil, en lugar de Bella ahora era Emma quien cuidaba de los pequeños.

-¿Bella se encontraba indispuesta?- le pregunte una vez que entre al lugar, ella me miro con una disculpa en los ojos que no comprendí.

-Yo diría más bien confundida, por Margarete y sus amigas se entero que usted es el director del hospital- palidecí por lo que acababa de contarme, suspire pesado y me refregué con las manos el rostro, la mire nuevamente y asentí, salí directo a mi oficina con la clara intensión de cancelar todo cuanto tuviese e irme de inmediato hacia la casa, Ángela me informo que no podía irme de inmediato pues tenia una reunión por la tarde con el intendente y no se podía cancelar. Me pase el resto de la tarde simplemente pensando en que decirle a Bella, entre que le marcaba a su móvil y al teléfono de la casa, nada.

Cuando la bendita junta llego, simplemente no me encontraba presente, puede que físicamente si pero atento, nada, por suerte Ángela estuvo conmigo por lo que algo intuyo de ello y tomo nota de todo cuanto se hablo, ya más tarde me pondría al corriente de lo que se hablo.

Ya en mi auto maneje a toda velocidad, en parte me sentía un tonto por no haberle dicho antes que era el director del hospital, si bien en un comienzo lo había hecho por miedo a que se acercara a mi por dinero, así como muchas, luego simplemente lo pase por alto. Al llegar a casa baje de un brinco y corrí al interior de la casa para buscarla, di una vuelta por el primer piso y luego subí a su cuarto, nada.

Me senté en el sillón a esperar, estaba nervioso y preocupado pero cuando vi aparecer unos focos de luz iluminar la calle en dirección a mi casa corrí al exterior, Bella venia en el auto de Mike y al verme bajo su mirada a sus manos, unos minutos que se me hicieron innecesarios les tomo el despedirse, podía ver en la mirada de Mike cierta esperanza al mirar a Bella, me acerque al auto, lo salude con un simple gesto de la mano y ayude a Bella a bajarse.

-Me tenias preocupado- le dije sinceramente.

-Lo lamento, camine por las calles y luego me di cuenta que no sabia como llegar sola hasta acá- dijo apenada –Mike me encontró y se ofreció a traerme- rechine los dientes, mire a Mike –Gracias- dije con cierto desdén, antes de que él pudiese decirme algo cerré la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la debida, pero al menos me saco una sonrisa verlo asustado.

-No tienes que disculparte- le dije cuando nos encaminamos ambos hacia la casa, le abrí la puerta para que entrara –Quien debe disculparse soy yo por no haberte dicho sobre mi trabajo, lo siento- le dije cuando nos miramos a los ojos.

-Pensé en ello, al principio me dolió un poco peor entiendo que tienes tus razones y las respeto- me dijo amablemente, le sonreí agradecido por su comprensión, sin duda aquello sumaba más puntos a las muchas cosas que me gustaban de ella.

-Había pensando en ir a cenar- le dije con una de esas sonrisas que sabia le gustaban, sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de un exquisito matiz rojo, lleve mis manos hacia sus mejillas y las acaricie con suma ternura provocando que el tono aumentara.

-Estoy un poco cansada la verdad- dijo apenada –Tenia intensiones de darme una ducha e irme a dormir- asentí algo triste, pero la entendía y no la presionaría.

Un poco frustrado salí de la casa, necesitaba jugar bien mis cartas para con Bella, no quería dañarla ni lastimarla, ella se veía tan frágil, como si aún fuese una niña, ella con su sola presencia me entregaba estabilidad, tranquilidad y de aquellos sentimientos más puros y verdaderos que se puedan sentir, ella era una especie de ángel que llegaba a calmarme de mis peores miedos, a demostrarme cuan equivocado estuve estos años. Camine varios metros quizás ya que iba sin prestar verdadera atención a mi entorno, llegue hasta la roca donde la había encontrado y decidí dar media vuelta para volver a casa, estaba agotado.

Me frene en seco cuando la volví a ver, aquella extraña mujer que apareció de la nada entre las olas del mar, extrañamente me sentí llamado nuevamente por su poderosa presencia pero no dejaría que esa simple ilusión nublara mi juicio, aquello no era real y yo no podía perder la cordura por un simple espejismo, seguí caminando como si o la hubiese visto, pero a medida que me alejaba algo se quedaba junto a ella, camine pensando en Bella, en que junto a ella encontraría lo que necesitaba y que desde ahora no habrían mentiras ni omisiones, pero su figura, aquella sensual mujer desnuda comenzó a dar vueltas nuevamente en mi cabeza y me vi a mi mismo volviendo hacia ella, podía verla incluso desde la orilla danzando junto a las olas, dejándose ver expuesta a mi, mostrándome toda su espalda desnuda y el inicio de su trasero, el perfil claro de sus senos y su cabello ondeando por la brisa que me impedía ver su rostro, ¿Qué puedo decir? Me cegué completamente con su belleza, con aquel magnetismo poderoso que ejercía su sensualidad, llevaba años sin sentir atracción física hacia una persona, si bien Bella era sumamente hermosa, ella tenia una hermosura fina, que cautivaba por su timidez, en comparación con aquella mujer, que aunque fuese producto de mi imaginación, era irreal y sumamente atrayente, camine sin pesarlo hacia ella, pero lentamente solo para seguir contemplándola, no quería espantarla o que mi imaginación terminase, era adictiva simplemente con verla.

-No te vayas- le pedí y me sentí avergonzado inmediatamente, sonaba como a una suplica pero era lo que realmente quería, que no se fuese, mi cuerpo reaccionaba fuertemente hacia ella, sabia que de ser real le haría el amor de todas las formas posibles _-¿y Bella?- _pregunto la voz de mi conciencia, era verdad, tenia todo tan bien estructurado de lo que tenia pensado, sabia que así lo quería pero no lograba comprender por que esta mujer de mi imaginación me hacia olvidar todo.

Incluso el frió de las aguas era algo secundario, ella bailaba de una manera excitante como si disfrutase el provocarme.

-_Cierra los ojos_- me asuste cuando escuche su voz, era algo que no me esperaba, para ser producto de mi imaginación sonaba muy real e incluso como si la conociese, su voz era suave como el terciopelo, no muy nítido debido al sonido del oleaje pero lo suficientemente clara para escucharla e inmediatamente hice lo que me pidió, espere impaciente que sucedería y como el mejor de los regalos, sentí su piel, tan real como la luna que se alzaba entre los dos, suspire cuando sus manos acariciaron todo mi rostro, mi corazón latía a toda velocidad y la necesidad de verla me invadió por completo, como si leyese mi mente ella acaricio mis ojos impidiéndome abrirlos por lo que simplemente lo acepte como su fuese una condición, el cielo se abrió para mi cuando sentí el simple roce de sus labios sobre los míos, lo que me produjo una fuerte e intensa corriente por todo el cuerpo.

* * *

_Lo seee demore horrores, entre el lunes a la universidad y como conformo el centro de alumnos e tenido que hacer muchas cosas en estos dias, además estoy trabajando por el post terremoto en mi area. El capi lo tenia listo pero siempre lo reviso una vez al menos para ver las fallas, en fin!!_

_Quiero contarles que me pasoa lgo extraño, jamás habia recibido comentarios malos, no en el sentido de critica por mis historias, sino como ataques y bueno no podia ser perfecto, recibi mi primir comentario desagradable y para peor fue de alguien "Anonimo" esta persona me insulto bastante feo por el simple hecho de que he demorado en todas mis historias, de hecho me ataco por que segun ella/el me victimizaba por lo sucedido en mi pais, quiero decirle a esa persona que quizas lea esto es que no entiende nadaa, en cada cap actualizado luego del terremoto e dado enormes agradecimientos para la gente que me escribio y pregunto por mi y mi familia, les dije q me encontraba muy bien y nada más, creo que el maximo comentario post terremoto que e mencionado es que a veces no tengo electricidad por que los generadores siguen inestables ¿pero y que? ¿que tiene eso de victimizacion? ufff espero que esa persona no pase por algo como lo que aqui se paso, decirle a esa persona que luego del terremoto trabaje en voluntariado para levantar "casas de emergencias" y debido al area de mi carrera que estudio (ingenieria civil que se encarga de contruccion de casas, puentes, etc) en etos momentos trabajo haciendo catastro sobre las casas que se deben demoler o reparar, como vera no e tenido el tiempo que ya quisiera, tambien tengo una familia que se encuentra aun nerviosa por lo obvio y las continuas replicas, la verdad es que no se que puede tener malo de ello, hago todo lo posible por continuar con mi vida normalmente, pero sinceramente este comentario me descompuso por completo, era algo que no m esperaba, espero sinceramente que no hayan más chicas que piensen = por que sino seria atros! las chicas que me conocen no solo atraves de sus Reviews saben que me gusta escribir por que me gusta hechar a volar la imaginacion, no lo hago con segundas intenciones, que para mi sus comentarios es un medio de pago, de saber que les parece e incluso una muestra de aprecio y agradecimiento hacia mi, nada más!!! bueno ya no quiero dar mas la lataa, gracias al resto de las chicas que me tienen paciencia =P como siempre este cap para ustedes, espero poder actu las otras historias estos dias, besooos!!_


	7. Reacción

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Edward es un ermitaño doctor que vive solo en compañía del mar ¿Que pasara cuando ésta traiga consigo a una tímida chica y a una osada ilusión? las Obsesiones son peligrosas, sobre todo cuando hay que tomar una decisión._

_Gracias chicas por su fidelidad y comprensión, para ustedes este cap **"ALiCuLLeNSwAn, Bia93, Yirla, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, BlackCullen, liduvina, yolabertay, mabel, Aiiram, karito CullenMasen, E. Cullen Vigo, NoiteBarbie , IvanaCullen"**_

_

* * *

_

"**Reacción"**

**EPOV**

4:00 A.M.

Y aún sin poder dormir, la imagen y la sensación de aquella enloquecedora mujer aún seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza, la suavidad de sus labios tan hechizantes que me hicieron perder la noción del tiempo, que me dejaron pasmados sin poder reaccionar, fue tarde cuando lo logre pues aquella misteriosa ilusión había desaparecido. Me daba vueltas y vueltas sobre la cama intentando conciliar el sueño pues necesitaba encontrarme en perfectas condiciones para la reunión en el hospital, en algún punto de la madrugada pude dormir, pero el sonido de mi celular me saco del tan anhelado sueño, antes de contestar mire el reloj de la mesita y comprobé que el supuesto sueño habían sido muy poco pues eran las 5.43 A.M.

-¿Diga?- pregunte somnoliento sin mirar el registrador.

-Edward, hermanito perdóname por molestarte a estas horas- sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi hermana Rosalie.

-Rose que tal, sabes que nunca me molestas ¿Qué me cuentas?- le pregunte una vez que ya estaba sentado sobre la cama, encendí la luz de la mesita y comenzamos a hablar.

-Al fin he conseguido la transferencia- sonreí, su voz se escuchaba llena de emoción al informarme que al fin la han podido transferir desde la empresa de modelos de Paris hasta acá donde esta toda su familia –Es por eso que no me he aguantado la hora y debía de llamar.

-¿Vienes con Emmett?- le pregunte recordando al novio de mi hermana, un gran atleta que conoció en Paris y que las veces que lo he tratado para las vacaciones a demostrado ser perfecto para mi hermana.

-¡Si! Él esta encantado con volver a América, en un par de semanas estaremos de regreso- me informo –Llamare a Alice para que me consiga un departamento por la zona, no le digas nada a mis padres para que sea una sorpresa- finalmente tras unos minutos más de explicarme como había conseguido que al fin en la empresa de Paris la dejaran partir, pues Rosalie Cullen era una modelo muy cotizada y cada vez que alguien tenia su contrato, no la dejaban partir hasta mucho después, así cortamos la llamada, frustrado por mi falta de sueño bajé hasta la cocina por algo para beber, en la cocina intente no emitir ningún ruido para no despertar a Bella…_Bella_ suspire.

Otra vez lo había hecho, otra vez la había olvidado interponiendo a otra mujer sobre ella, sabia lo que quería, a ella, quería jugármela por ella e intentar algo serio con aquella chica que me demostraba cada día con su forma de ser lo equivocado que estuve todo este tiempo, aquella chica tan frágil y, verdadera y única que me hipnotizaba con sus sonrisas calidas.

Me asombre a mi mismo dejando la cocina y caminando en dirección al gran ventanal que conectaba con la terraza y a su vez me dejaba apreciar la larga extensión de playa, mis pies por si solos me guiaron hacia donde mi inconciencia quería partir, buscar alguna explicación real a lo que me producía esta otra chica salida desde no se donde, quizás de mi propia cabeza, pero al parecer incluso una ilusión necesitaba adictamente ver nuevamente.

-¿No puedes dormir?- la voz de Bella me sobresalto al no esperármelo, el vaso con zumo de naranja que tenia en las manos se me cayo de entre los dedos impactando en la cerámica con un fuerte sonido debido al silencio que se produjo -¿Estas bien?- en dos pasos tenia a Bella mirándome preocupada, le sonreí con una disculpa en la cara por preocuparla innecesariamente, ella me sonrío y se dirigió a algún lugar, un par de segundos apareció nuevamente con un paño en sus manos para limpiar el desastre que había provocado.

-Déjalo ahí yo lo limpiare- le dije de inmediato al ver que estaba arrodillada limpiando el jugo, ella continuo con lo suyo pero gracias a los primeros rayos de sol que me entregaban el amanecer pude ver como ella despreocupadamente pasaba su mano por entre los cristales del vaso, me agache de inmediato tomando su mano entre las mías, ella se sobresalto ante la extraña descarga que se produjo ante mi tacto, levanto su mirada y sus ojos brillaban hermosamente invitándome a acercarme más a ella, inevitablemente así lo hice y sentir su aliento a centímetros de mi comenzó a perturbarme la cabeza, tan calida y tierna como ella sola, una imagen asalto mi cabeza involuntariamente, seducción y lujuria era lo que me adentraba al mar, me separe bruscamente al verme pensando en otra mujer mientras intentaba besar a Bella, ella no se merecía tal cosa.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- le pregunte cuando me separe de ella, pude ver dolor en sus ojos al creer que la estaba rechazando, un par de segundos más y la hubiese besado, ella lo sabia y no había intentado evitarlo, ella al igual que yo lo quería, pero necesitaba hacer las cosas bien, era absurdo estar pensando en otra "mujer" si la quería besar a ella.

-No podía dormir, vi la luz encendida de tu habitación y salí pero al escuchar ruidos en la cocina decidí salir a ver quien era- la mire desconcertado.

-Eso fue muy tonto de tu parte Bella ¿te imaginas hubiese sido un ladrón o un acosador? Podría haberte ocurrido algo- y me acerque a ella para abrazarla, pensar en que algo malo pudiese ocurrirle me aterraba realmente, en las condiciones que la había encontrado era suficiente para una sola persona, ella no podía pasar por algo similar nuevamente, y yo personalmente me encargaría de ello.

-No seas exagerado Edward- dijo mientras se removía de mi agarre –No creo que alguien venga a robar a un lugar tan apartado- sonreí ante su ingenuidad, nuevamente la mire a los ojos que seguían algo tristes.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunte dudoso, ella esquivo mi mirada para decirme que nada ocurría pero no le creí –Bella ¿Qué anda mal?- le pregunté nuevamente tomando su rostro entre mis manos para que no me apartara la vista, le rogaria perdón si ella sentía que la estaba lastimando con mis indecisiones.

-Es solo, no lo se, solo pensaba ¿has encontrado algo acerca de mi vida?- su pregunta freno en seco mis cavilaciones y mentalmente me golpee por ser tan egoísta, yo pensando en que su tristeza se debía a mi y ella solo estaba preocupada por recuperar su vida pasada, yo preocupado de decidirme si jugármela por ella y sacarme de la cabeza esas extrañas ilusiones y ella solo quería conocer su vida, recordar a su familia, amigos, quizás hijos y esposo.

-Lo siento- le dije bajando mi mirada –La verdad es que lo había olvidado con tanto trabajo- mentí solo un poco, ya que las veces que había recordado el buscar su pasado, lo único que tenia que hacer era llamar al mejor investigador y esperar, pero la verdad es que no quería que ella se fuera de mi lado al encontrar su vida pasada.

-OH, esta bien no era mi intención presionarte- su voz me dejaba apreciar claramente su tristeza.

-Perdóname Bella, prometo hacerlo hoy mismo- le prometí mirándola a los ojos para que viera la verdad en ellos –Es solo que…- le iba a confesar mis miedos cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó para cortar aquel momento, bufe exasperado por la irrupción y camine para tomar el teléfono, era Alice quien no dejaba de gritar por la emoción de saber que Rose regresaba a casa.

**BPOV**

Me costo lo inimaginable el rechazar su invitación a cenar ¿pero para que confundirme más? Suficiente tenia con verlo a diario he imaginarme ser dueña de su corazón, de su atención, estar en su cabeza a todo momento.

¿Cómo decirle que no me importaba saber quien era? Mientras estuviese a su lado nada de eso carecía de importancia para mi, la tristeza que él pudo apreciar era simplemente al sentirme rechazada ¿Cómo alguien tan simple como yo podía causar algún efecto atractivo para él? Partiendo por el dolor y rechazo que le producían las mujeres, alguien más tentador a la simple Bella quizás podía soñar con llamar su atención ¿pero yo? Que va, en mis mejores sueños, quizás había sido solo una ilusión cuando creí que él quería besarme así como yo lo deseaba.

Desearía poder ser más atrevida y jugármela, ser mas osada y coquetearle, pero me avergonzaba y me sentía ridícula el siquiera pensarlo, de todos modos él jamás lo notaria.

Finalmente ese día nos fuimos a trabajar en un incomodo silencio, yo por mi parte intentaba alejarlo de mi cabeza, era inútil seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, Edward Cullen jamás podría verme de otro como que no fuese su acción del día, cuando baje del auto para irme en dirección al área infantil, él me sonrío amablemente.

-Esta tarde no te escaparas de la cena, Alice quedo en pasar a recogerte para que compren un vestido y te llevara al restaurante- su sonrisa torcida provoco que el oxigeno se me atorara en los pulmones, asentí seguramente como una tonta y salí antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

Al llegar junto a los pequeños una gran sonrisa cubrió mi rostro, s que inevitablemente ellos se habían convertido en mi vida, desconocía por motivos obvios mi pasado, quizás tenia un esposo, hermanos, padres o hasta hijos que se preocuparían por mi, pero aquí me sentía como en casa, como si nada me faltase, lamentablemente para mi, la ecuación era perfecta cuando tenia a Edward a mi lado, pero ¿Qué tan real podía ser aquello? Me concentre mejor en los niños que estaban entusiasmados con la idea de tener una tarde de títeres, siempre y cuando eso si, se comieran todas sus verduras del almuerzo.

-¡Bella!- escuche la inconfundible voz de Alice llamarme desde el otro lado del pasillo, estaba marcando mi tarjeta de salida cuando ella pareció, gracias a los pequeños mi día había transcurrido rápidamente sin recordarlo, ahora que veía a Alice y recordaba por que estaba aquí me tensaba de inmediato.

-Que tal- dije con una sonrisa no muy convencida.

-Vamos Bella que mi hermano no muerde- baje la vista avergonzada, que transparente podía llegar a ser o quizás es que Alice era demasiado perceptiva.

Así con esa emoción chispeante que solo ella podía poseer fuimos al centro comercial, Alice tenía un gusto bastante fino para la ropa y los accesorios, pero yo no podía permitirme algo semejante, mi suelto iba directo para ayudar a pagar las cuentas y comprar víveres para la casa, aunque a Edward no le pareciese no permitiría que él se llevase todos los gastos.

-No puedo aceptarlo Alice- le dije mientras me obligaba a probarme un vestido sumamente caro, finalmente para que me dejara en paz me lo probé pero me espante de inmediato, el vestido color salmón tenia un gran escote que mostraba prácticamente la mitad de mis senos, si es que no se escapaba alguno, una abertura por el costado que mostraba mis piernas como si no tuviese ropa puesta, ¡definitivamente no!

-¿Ya te lo has puesto?- me pregunto con evidente diversión, claro que ella conocía aquel modelito, modelito que no usaría jamás, no iba con mi personalidad, salí vestida nuevamente con mis ropas, Alice me miro extrañada –Imposible que no te quede, puedo saber dese lejos que talla eres- me dijo frustrada como si ella estuviese mal.

-No Alice, no usare algo así ni muerta- le dije seria y decidida, tras unos largos minutos alegando que era simplemente una cena con Edward, quien se sentía mal por la omisión de ser Director del hospital y yo por mi parte aludí a que acepte tal invitación por sentirme agradecida por su hospitalidad, no era un gran evento como para ir casi desnuda y aunque lo fuese no cambiaria mi forma de ser por ello.

Finalmente y tras varias luchas opte por algo más recatado y aunque Alice protesto incluso mientras me llevaba al restaurante, decidí vestir un traje de pantalón negro y algo suelto arriba.

-No entiendo por que decides esconder aquellas curvas que volverían loco a cualquiera, incluyendo a mi hermano- dijo frustrada.

-Alice iré a cenar a un restaurante no a un cabaré- le dije por enésima vez, la verdad es que pelear con Alice era bastante cansador pues nunca se daba por vencido.

-Ya, ya- dijo finalmente, después de todo ya no podía hacer nada pues ya estábamos en el restaurante, ella me jode un "suerte" antes de marcharse, suspire fuertemente para alejar el nerviosismo, al entrar el maître me guío hasta la reservación Cullen y ahí, con todo su esplendor, Edward me esperaba con una magnifica sonrisa.

-Estás muy linda- me dijo con una sonrisa y beso el dorso de mi mano, me corrió la silla galantemente y me senté.

-Gracias- le dije tímidamente –Ni te imaginas las que me a hecho pasar Alice- el rodó sus ojos, él era su hermano por lo que podría jurar que entendía a lo que me refería.

La velada paso amenamente, conversamos de nada y de todo a la vez, en realidad yo me maravillaba con las historias de Edward, Alice y Rose, su otra hermana la cual no conocía, pero al parecer pronto lo haría, tengo que reconocer que de vez en cuando me sentía nostálgica por aquel pasado incierto que no conocía, era extraño, si el precio que debía pagar para estar cerca de Edward era ser una persona desmemoriada, creo que lo pagaría nuevamente, lo malo era no tener en estos momentos algún bonito recuerdo, alguna anécdota que poder contarle, quizás algún baile de primavera, alguna pelea con algún hermano, algo.

-¿Te estos aburriendo, verdad?- lo mire nuevamente volviendo al presente, el dejar volar mi cabeza me sacaba de vez en cuando de la realidad.

-No para nada, solo intentaba recordar algo para contar- él me sonrío comprensivamente y tomo mi mano por sobre la mesa.

-No es necesario que presiones tu cabeza Bella, los recuerdos irán apareciendo cuando menos te lo esperes- y su otra mano la deslizo por mi mejilla, sentí el rubor subir por ellas y como un haz de luz brillante un recuerdo estaba frente a mi, _ese hombre nuevamente aparecía en él, fuerte, rudo, imponente, acechándome victorioso, como si disfrutase el intimidar._

_-Por favor estoy cansada- le decía mientras él se acercaba más y más._

_-Eres mi esposa y exijo que cumplas tus deberes como tal ¿o quieres que te sea infiel con la primera mujerzuela que pase?- me veía a mi misma rogando por que así fuera, en el preciso instante en que él se abalanzo sobre mi para forcejearme a algo que no quería hacer, desperté._

-¡NOOO!- grite asustada levantándome de la silla y provocando que varias miradas se posaran sobre mi, Edward me miraba asustado desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Estas bien?- se acerco rápidamente, sentía el latido de mi corazón en los odios, estaba mareada y asustada, en un impulso me abrace fuertemente a Edward, sintiéndome segura y protegida -¿Bella estas bien?- pregunto nuevamente, yo negué con la cabeza sin poder decir nada, él comprendió y de inmediato pidió la cuenta para pagarla y de inmediato salir de ahí, en el auto podía sentir las miradas que me echaba Edward cada cierto tiempo, no quera hablar de lo sucedido y menos de lo que había visto, no solo por el miedo que me daba recordar a aquel hombre, sino que me dolía mucho más recordar que él había dicho que yo era su esposa, aquel hombre que había visto quizás como un recuerdo o solo en sueños, me llamaba su esposa, si yo le temía. Así fue que decidí hacerme la dormida mientras iba recostada en el asiento del copiloto, intentando acompasar mi respiración para no ser descubierta, eso si, podría jurar que Edward sabia de mi intención pero agradecí el que no insistiera.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, él se bajo y rodeo el vehiculo para venir por mi, me tomo entre sus brazos haciéndome estar como en casa y me llevo al interior de la casa, me llevo a mi cuarto donde me dejo tendida sobre la cama, me beso la frente y se disponía a salir.

-No te vayas- le pedí con un hilo de voz, aún me sentía temerosa, él me sonrío comprensivamente y se recostó a mi lado, invitándome a recostarme sobre su pecho, algo sumisa acepte pero estando ahí olvide todo, inhale su exquisito aroma y así olvide toda preocupación, todo temor. Pasaron varias horas o quizás solo minutos, teniendo a Edward así sentía que el tiempo volaba, él creía que estaba dormida y así lo quise yo para no tener que explicar aquel arrebato en el restaurante, pero todo aquel pensamiento se fue a la basura cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura y de inmediato mi cuarto reacciono, sentí un calor nuevo nacer desde mi centro hasta mi cuello, me sentía infantilmente hormonal pidiendo por más, pero eso no debía ser, intente calmarme y no demostrar nada pero era sumamente difícil, quería más de él, cuando estaba por abrir mis ojos y pedirle que me tomara sin importar que pudiese pensar de mi, él alejo su mano tan abruptamente que creí que él sabia que estaba despierta, pero no, el suspiro fuertemente y se removió dejándome sobre la cama.

-Descansa bonita- me dijo muy cerca de mi oído, aquella cercanía me hizo tiritar de pies a cabeza pues ya me encontraba bastante sensible ante su cercanía, sentí que me cubría con una manta, lo escuche salir del cuarto, bajar al primer piso, espere algún otro ruido pero nada, en completo silencio me asome por la ventana y lo vi caminar por la playa, suspire frustrada, para nada había salido este día como lo tenia pensado, rendida volví a mi cama e intente presionar mi cabeza aún más para recordar a ese hombre que tanto miedo me daba.

**EPOV**

Me sentía extrañamente enojado, cuando Bella reacción así ante mi tacto debo confesar que me desconcertó, jamás creí que le pudiese molestar, al parecer yo estaba tomando las señales de modo erróneo, pensaba que podía ser correspondido por ella pero estaba equivocado, luego de aquella extraña reacción ella se mantuvo en completo silencio, sin decirme que era lo que había hecho mal, intentando hacerme creer que iba dormida cuando podía escuchar su corazón aun latir como un colibrí. Su petición de que me quedara con ella me desconcertó un poco pero la verdad es que si ella me invitaba a permanecer cerca de sus brazos no creía poder negarme, el sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío me llenaba de extrañas sensaciones, era un vibrar exquisito que me llenaba de la punta de los dedos de los pies, hasta el último bello capilar. En un extraño arrebato lleve mis manos hacia la curvatura de su cintura, cubierta extrañamente siempre por prendas sueltas, me deje maravillas por como se sentía aquel contacto y de la nada mi cabeza se lleno con inusuales imágenes, Bella debajo de mi cuerpo completamente desnuda pidiéndome que la hiciera mía por todas posiciones conocidas –¡No!- pensé de inmediato asustado por aquel hilo de pensamientos, de inmediato retire mis manos sobre ella, sintiéndome inmundo por aquel comportamiento, Bella era ingenua, dulce y tierna, ella no merecía que un estúpido como yo se comportara de ese modo, así que simplemente me fui de ahí antes de que cometiera una locura.

-Descansa bonita- me acerque a su oído y le dije, pero al instante me arrepentí pues aquella cercanía me hizo saborear su dulce aroma, con la mente perturbada por todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones que me despertaba Bella, salí de casa y mis pies me llevaron a mi otro infierno, el que estaba creando mi cabeza.

Me veía a mi mismo absurdamente buscándola, recorrí la extensión de playa dos veces y nada, incluso me adentre al mar sin importar mojarme, ya me parecía tan natural que aquel detalle era ínfimo, frustrado y avergonzado por reconocer aquel deseo incontrolable de verla, de dejarme llevar por mi imaginación, regrese a casa donde la otra cara de la moneda me esperaba, aquella chica que llego a demostrarme que no todas las mujeres eran iguales, a mostrarme que existían las segundas oportunidades, ella era real ¿el problema? El deseo perturbador y la ternura de la ingenuidad se estaban debatiendo poderosamente en mi cabeza y por primera vez en mi vida, sentía que comenzaba a perder el control incluso de mi cabeza.

* * *

**_El cap en si quedo cortito pero es que no tengo tiempo para agregarle algo más pues me mandan a acostarme ya que mñn viajo x el fin de semana a un bautizo, en fiin, de cualquier modo tiene lo más relevante e importante que quiero que sepan, espero les guste y nos veremos en unos días más en otra actu._**

**_Que tengan un lindo fin de semana y mis felicitaciones a las chicas que trabajan ^^_**


	8. Gustos y Pertenencia

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Edward es un ermitaño doctor que vive solo en compañía del mar ¿Que pasara cuando ésta traiga consigo a una tímida chica y a una osada ilusión? las Obsesiones son peligrosas, sobre todo cuando hay que tomar una decisión.

* * *

_

"**Gustos y Pertenencia"**

Camine sin prisa pero con paso decidido y firme por aquella húmeda y fría arena, mi cabeza y mi cuerpo sabia a la perfección donde me dirigía y a quien deseaba ver por lo que las ansias eran enormes pero la convicción de que si la vería me calmaba.

Como lo supuse, ahí estaba ella contoneándose al ritmo de las olas completamente desnuda, invitándome a hacerla mía y a disfrutar de aquella lujuria y sensualidad que emanaba por cada fibra de su piel.

Camine, o podría decir que flote embobado, en dirección a ella sin apartarla de mi vista para que no desapareciese como muchas veces lo había hecho, a medida que me acercaba podía escucharla llamándome en susurros que se perdían con el viento pero que perfectamente podía entenderlos, era completamente excitante escucharla llamarme con aquel hilo de voz, podía jurar que ella estaba completamente consiente de cuan afectado estaba con su presencia, ya estaba a pasos de ella, con el mar hasta la cadera, cuando vi que se erguía.

-No te vayas- le pedí, aunque sonó más como una suplica, al levantarse de su posición me permitió contemplar toda la extensión de su espalda, incluyendo el nacimiento de su trasero que comenzaba a ser mi perdición si no apartaba la vista, ella comenzó a girarse lentamente hacia mi, mi corazón se acelero ante la idea de poder ver su rostro, pero con un destello luminoso su rostro se perdía ante aquella luz tan poderosa que la hacia verse perfecta, como un ángel o una deidad, definitivamente aquella mujer no podía ser terrenal, sobre todo cuando dejo todo su cuerpo expuesto hacia mi que brillaba con menor intensidad pero que era perfectamente visible, sus redondos senos se erguían para mi invitándome a acariciarlos, su plano vientre era la perfecta bienvenida a seguir aquel camino que me llevo a la perdición, al pecado mismo de tomarla ahí mismo

-No me iré si tu no quieres- la escuche decir con una voz cadenciosa, suave pero completamente sensual que se mezclaba con el susurro del viento.

Sonreí cuando camino hacia mí contoneando sus caderas, su cercanía elevaba mi temperatura corporal haciéndome perder la cordura, como un autómata mis manos se fueron hacia su cintura acercándola más a mí, llenándome con su dulce y embriagador aroma.

-Me vuelves loco- le susurre cuando al fin la tuve entre mis brazos, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de aquella cercanía, sobre todo cuando sentí como sus pezones se endurecían contra mi pecho, acaricie su espalda sin contenerme a bajar mis manos hacia sus nalgas, ella suspiro audiblemente ante mi tacto.

-Si vas a comenzar algo, será mejor que seas capaz de terminarlo- abrí mis ojos algo desconcertado con aquella invitación que tan difícil se me hacia poder rechazar, sin pensarlo retrocedí con ella aún en mis brazos y poco a poco comencé a bajar hasta que quedamos tendidos a la orilla del mar, podía sentir el agua tocarnos pero estar en aquella posición en aquel lugar, hacia la situación dolorosamente excitable. Me subí sobre ella cargando todo mi peso en mis brazos y ella respondió de la mejor manera, abriendo sus piernas para mí invitándome al paraíso mismo, mi respiración era acelerada y aquel bulto guardado en mis pantalones comenzaba a doler como los mil demonios, como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos, ella tomo la determinación de facilitarme la situación y con suma maestría desabrochó mi pantalón y jalarlo con una fuerza poco sutil de una mujer, le sonreí cuando sentí su desesperación y deseo aumentar al igual que el mío haciéndose notar, con la punta de mi miembro podía sentir el interior de sus muslos.

-Estas jugando con fuego- le advertí pero lo único que obtuve como respuesta fue que irguiera sus caderas, rozándose aún más contra mí, gemí audiblemente ante aquel contacto y ella solo rió picadamente.

-Déjate de advertencias y hazlo ya- me apresuro, yo tenia pensado en provocarla, disfrutar de su cuerpo y su sabor pero realmente su necesidad era el reflejo de la mía por lo que simplemente decidí cumplir sus deseos.

-Edward- escuche de pronto aquella voz que contenía tanto dolor que me hizo salir de aquella burbuja llena de pasión y deseo, levante mi vista en dirección al lugar de donde provenía y vi a Bella parada a escasos pasos de mi mirándome con aquellos ojos ventanas de su alma que me reflejaban lo rota, traicionada y rechazada que se sentía, escuche una risita de debajo de mi y con la vacilación en mi rostro mire a aquella mujer que me había hecho perder la cordura que poco a poco comenzó a difuminarse, luego levante mis ojos nuevamente hacia Bella que tenia su rostro surcado en lagrimas y lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella!- la llame con mi voz que me picaba en la garganta por lo alto que le grite, ella simplemente me miraba con decepcionada mientras me levante e intentaba alcanzarla, cuando la quise tomar del brazo ella desapareció por completo mientras en mi aparecía un dolor inexplicable y volvía a gritar su nombre para que regresara a mi.

-¡Edward, Edward despierta!- escuche su voz tan fuerte y clara que me asuste y me levante de un salto, dándome cuenta así que todo aquello había sido un sueño y una pesadilla a la vez. Cuando al fin me oriente en donde estaba y con quien estaba, la mire y me tranquilice al ver que sus ojos solamente estaban con sueño y algo preocupados -¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada, yo sin pensar la abracé y la acerque a mi, la parte en que ella aparecía en aquel sueño despertó un miedo en mi, el miedo a que ella se esfumara realmente de mi vida, era increíble como había llegado a calar profundo en mi vida esta mujer que poco sabia de su vida pero que su personalidad me envolvía completamente, si hacia una comparación con aquella mujer que imaginaba en el mar y Bella, lo único que podía decir era que la otra mujer desbordaba sensualidad pero nada más, en cambio Bella me entregaba toda aquella calidez que siempre anhele para formar un hogar, ella con su presencia simplemente llego a demostrarme lo equivocado que estuve todo este tiempo después de mi quiebre con Tanya, a demostrarme que aún podía confiar y entregar mi corazón ¿pero por que me seguía sintiendo tan confundido? Como si agua y aceite quisiesen coexistir a la vez en mi mundo, como si negro y blanco fueran perfectos y quisiesen ser simplemente gris ¿pero seria posible? Bella era real y tangible, calida y tímida, mientras que mi cabeza me hacia imaginar haciéndome desear pasión y desatar una bestia que no creí poseer, pero era Bella la que estaba aquí junto a mi, todo lo demás era simplemente producto de mi imaginación ¿verdad? –Edward me estas asustando- dijo Bella aún en mi férreo abrazo, reaccione ante su voz y salí de aquellos pensamientos para alejarla solo un poco de mi y verla directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucederá cuando recuerdes, cuando conozcas realmente de tu vida? ¿Me dejaras?- le pregunte asustado mientras los músculos de mi cuerpo se contraían llenos de miedo, ella se soltó de mi agarre y se sentó a mi lado con sus manos en su regazo, su vista bajaron de inmediato al jugueteo de sus dedos mostrándome lo nerviosa e incomoda que se sentía con mi pregunta, unos cuantos tortuosos y largos segundos y ella respiro audiblemente.

-Aunque debiese, creo que no podría- reconoció avergonzada, una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro con su confesión, simplemente la acerque a mi abrazándola con fuerza para que dejase de estar incomoda o avergonzada, pensé en algo amoroso que decirle pero preferí dejar eso para otro momento, haría las cosas bien y con calma con Bella ya que ella se lo merecía.

-Esas son realmente buenas noticias- le dije en el odio, pude sentir como su cuerpo tirito y simplemente lo asumí al frío de la noche, fue en ese momento que me percate de aquel corto pijama de seda que me dejaba apreciar un poco más de su cuerpo, cerré mis ojos para concentrarme y relajarme, aquel sueño además de haberme dejado preocupado por Bella, había despertado no solo ideas en mi cabeza, sino que partes de mi cuerpo.

Bella a los pocos minutos se fue de regreso a su habitación dejándome un poco más calmado con la idea de que no me dejaría ¿pero que sucedería si tiene esposo o hijos? Las cosas cambiarían drásticamente y aquello seria un factor tan importante en su vida que no podría competir con ello.

Decidí por mi bien mental y por la promesa que le hice que apresuraría la investigación, contrataría al mejor investigador para que diera con la vida de Bella, obviamente me aseguraría que la información llegase primero a mis manos y así evaluar si era necesario decir todo de una vez.

Al siguiente día me contacte con Demetri Di Lombardo ya que me habían asegurado que era el mejor investigador y rastreador de todo el país, así que lo cite en mi oficina al medio día.

-Dr. Cullen, el Sr. Di Lombardo acaba de llegar- me informo Ángela.

-Hazlo pasar- le dije de inmediato, la cita con Demetri era de suma importancia que incluso tuve que aplazar algunas consultas para más tarde.

Cuando la puerta de mi oficina se abrió, dio paso a un hombre muy bien vestido con cierto aire misterioso y calculador, le hice un ademán con la mano para que entrase y se acomodase en la silla que estaba delante de mí.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen- me saludo y me tendió su mano, la que acepte para responderle el saludo.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Di Lombardo.

-Solo Demetri- me corrigió, yo le pedí de igual modo que solo me llamase por mi nombre de pila -¿En que puedo serle útil con mis servicios?- pregunto, sonreí complacido por lo directo que resultaba ser, solo esperaba que fuese realmente eficiente como me dijeron.

-Espero que todo lo que diga quede en este lugar y se mantenga la mayor discreción- le dije serio entrando de lleno al tema realmente importante.

-Así ha sido siempre para mi Edward, una vez cumplido mi trabajo, esta platica será como si nunca hubiese existido- me dijo a la defensiva con su rostro sin ninguna expresión, en parte me sentía tranquilo por su manera de trabajar, pero a la vez me hacia sentir levemente intimidado.

-Eso espero- dije con un aire superior para demostrar que él estaba aquí para trabajar para mi por lo que yo seria su superior.

-Entonces ¿en que te puedo ayudar?- dijo un poco más calmado, le explique toda la situación con respecto a Bella, en las condiciones, lugar y forma en que la había encontrado y lo importante que era para ella poder reencontrarse con su pasado y saber quien era.

-No negare que será sumamente difícil encontrar algo de ella puesto que la has encontrado prácticamente a la deriva y sin ninguna pista por donde partir- dijo mientras mantenía su vista en sus apuntes que estaba anotando.

-Había pensado en que podrías comenzar cerca de la costa de donde la he encontrado, de haber estado lejos no habría resistido tanto tiempo con vida- le dije, el apunto las indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta la costa en donde vivía y me pidió que le tuviese una foto de Bella y una próxima citación en donde le gustaría conversar con ella por si es que recordase algo que para ella sea irrelevante pero para él algo importante, asentí y le dije que lo llamaría en cuanto la tuviese la foto y le informaría a Bella acerca de una reunión con él.

A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí al área infantil por Bella, quien irradiaba una ternura y un encanto maravilloso mientras jugaba con los pequeños, después de un par de minutos observándola detalladamente ella se giro para pillarme contemplándola, le sonreí y ella de inmediato se ruborizo viéndose avergonzada, los niños más grandes al comprender el por que su cambio comenzaron a silbar y a lanzar besos manifestando como si fuese una escena romántica, Bella los hizo tranquilizarse y salio a mi encuentro completamente colorada.

-Los niños son grandes intuidotes- le dije cuando estuvo a mi lado, ella no despego la vista de sus pies -¿Quieres que vayamos a almorzar?- le dije divertido.

Así fue que ambos salimos a un restaurante que quedaba un par de cuadras del hospital, le informe acerca de mi cita con Demetri y las buenas expectativas que el tenia de poder encontrar su pasado.

-Tengo miedo- dijo de pronto viéndome directo a los ojos.

-¿De que?- le pregunte, tome su mano que estaba sobre la mesa y se la acaricie con mi dedo pulgar.

-Tengo miedo de conocer mi vida, puede que no me guste o que necesariamente tenga que volver a ella- el temor que reflejaban en sus ojos me traspasaron llenándome de el mismo temor.

-Llegado el momento de saber la verdad lo solucionaremos cariño- le dije amablemente dándole un apretón a su mano en señal de apoyo, Bella me sonrío pero aquel gesto no llego a sus ojos.

-¿Y si tuviese un marido?- pregunto asustada, mis músculos se tensaron ante aquella idea y un fuerte sentimiento de dominio creció en mi interior, ella era mía y no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nadie.

-Soy capaz de competir, incluso con él, por ti- le dije con determinación, ella me miro inquisitivamente a los ojos intentando buscar alguna mentira o duda en mis ojos, pero al verla relajarse y sonreír tímidamente me relaje yo también al ver que me creía.

Con un agradable sentimiento de esperanza nos separamos para terminar nuestros labores, Bella realmente valía la pena y la cuidaría a como diera lugar, aquella mujer creada por mi cabeza la expulsaría a como diera lugar, en primer lugar partiría por evitar el salir a caminar por las noches para dejar así de imaginármela y si llegase a sentir la necesidad de verla, pondría todo de mi para no hacerlo, respetaría a Bella incluso con el pensamiento.

Nuestros días pasaban tranquilos y sin prisas, conociéndonos más y más a niveles insospechados, incluso estuve una semana completa sin pensar en aquella mujer dueña de mis tormentos. Fue un viernes por la noche en la que estábamos viendo la televisión cuando se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Acompáñame al supermercado- le dije divertido, Bella me miro extrañada y luego dirigió su mirada al reloj del muro.

-Edward pasan de la medianoche, dudo mucho que haya un supermercado abierto a esta hora a menos que sea en Europa- le reí sin humor por la poca imaginación.

-Entonces vamos a un minimarket de aquellos que son las 24 hrs que se encuentran en las gasolineras- Bella subió a su habitación a ponerse zapatos y salimos, al llegar Bella tomo una canasta para llevar lo que tuviese pensado pero le negué y fui por un carrito que me daba más espacio.

-¿Qué estamos buscando?- pregunto mientras miraba los pasillos sin saber en realidad lo que buscaba, tome su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos

Y ella de inmediato me miro asustada.

-Tú solo sígueme- y la guie a mi paso, puse en el carrito una variedad de helados, frutas, chocolates, cereales, sabores de leches, algunos picadillos salados y porque no decirlo, una variedad reducida de licores.

-¿Piensas hacer algo una fiesta?- pregunto cuando estuvimos en la fila de la caja para pagar, le sonreí divertido.

-Es algo meramente científico, experimentaremos un poco- Bella se encogió de hombros y me siguió en todas mis locuras, luego alquilamos unas películas de todo tipo, desde ciencia ficción, drama, cómica hasta unas animadas.

-Sigo perdida- me dijo cuando se giro en el asiento del copiloto y observaba todas las bolsas que llevábamos, al llegar a casa le pedí simplemente que se pusiera algo cómodo y que confiara en mi.

Cuando Bella desapareció acomode todas las compras sobre la gran cama de mi habitación y coloque en el reproductor la primera película que tome de la bolsa "Shrek" me pareció una película acertada para comenzar, el humor siempre era bienvenido para todos los gustos, Bella golpeo suavemente y la hice pasar, miro sobre mi cama la comida que compre y en sobre la mesita con ruedas deje las cajas con los helados -¿Toda esta comida es para los dos?- pregunto incrédula, yo asentí y le sonreí orgulloso de mi idea.

-Ya que no recuerdas, probaremos cuáles son tus gustos- Bella me sonrió radiante ante la idea que había tenido.

-Solo espero tener capacidad para comer todo aquello- ella se sentó a mi lado posicionándonos lo mejor posible para comenzar la noche de pruebas.

Comenzamos con la variedad de helados, sabores como "suspiro limeño", "pie de limón", "frutos del bosque", "menta con chips de chocolate", "crema de frambuesa", "lúcuma" e incluso algo tan simple como "piña" pero era importante tener variedad para tener la certeza de sus gustos, comenzamos a cucharear cada tambor, la película nos tenia riéndonos a carcajadas y para crear un poco, comenzamos a mezclar los sabores, realmente me la estaba pasando genial, como hace mucho no lo hacía, cuando ya habíamos bajado bastante de cada helado, puse una nueva película "Gladiador" Bella me miro extrañada por aquel titulo.

-¡Ey!, es una excelente película- me defendí, cuando la película comenzó abrimos las bolsas con papas fritas con diferentes sabores, desde jamón serrano hasta queso, suflés y la gran variedad de chocolates rellenos con distintos jarabes y frutos.

-Ya no puedo más- dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca como si fuese a devolver todo lo comido.

-Nos faltan cosas por probar- le dije divertido, la verdad es que yo también estaba bastante satisfecho, a estas alturas habíamos visto ya cuatro películas y el sol comenzaba a vislumbrarse por el horizonte.

-Si como algo más estallare- me acerque a ella y limpie con mi dedo un poco de chocolate que quedaba en la comisura de sus labios, Bella se paralizo ante mi tacto y sentí cierto miedo a que me rechazara, quizás no había sido buena idea ser tan impulsivo.

-¿Entonces? Le pregunte una vez que me senté frente a ella haciéndome el desentendido de aquella reacción -¿Cómo queda la preferencia de gustos?- Bella se lo pensó un poco y me miro fascinada.

-Debo decir que me ha parecido una excelente idea aunque no podre comer en días- verla sonreír de aquella manera me hizo sentir sumamente contento, el ayudarla y verla así de feliz era algo que no tenia precio –Definitivamente me quedo con el helado de piña, el chocolate sin relleno y las películas animadas- la mire extrañado, nunca me hubiese imaginado que sus preferencias fuesen tan simples, aunque debo decir a su favor que todo aquello relacionado con Bella me gustaba debido a su simpleza.

-Hoy en la noche haremos lo mismo pero con algunos libros que me gustaría recomendarte y quizás en la semana escucharemos algunos temas y probaremos algunos licores si es que te parece- sus ojos brillaron de emoción ante la idea.

La siguiente semana seguimos experimentando con diferentes actividades, me era sumamente fascinante verla tan abstraída cuando leía, luego de una semana y más de una docena de libros de diferentes categorías, Bella se quedo con "cumbres Borrascosas" como su nuevo título favorito, aunque decía que "orgullo y prejuicio" era lejos un buen oponente a disputarse aquella categoría, cuando intentamos con los licores y los deportes, fue todo un completo fracaso, lo que conseguimos del primero fue a una Bella completamente dormida y en la segunda un paradero al hospital por un dedo meñique fracturado, por suerte levemente.

Cuando seguimos con mi colección musical, nuevamente me asombro al ver su clara preferencia con la música clásica que coincidía a la perfección con la mía, acompañamos aquella tarde con un excelente "Chardonnay", el silencio era sumamente cómodo y relajante, solo las notas de los violines y pianos nos envolvían a ambos, de vez en cuando nos quedábamos mirando fijamente a los ojos intentando descifrar el enigma de esta extraña relación, la paz interior que Bella me entregaba era embriagante y adictivo, la necesidad de tener más de ella y que ella tuviese más de mi comenzaba a llamarme poderosamente, estas dos semanas habían sido de ensueños y temía el arruinarlo, pero si no daba un paso ahora ¿Cuándo? Con la decisión clara me acerque a ella mientras sonaba "Nocturne In C-Sharp Minor" de "Janusz Olejniczak" de fondo, Bella no parpadeo en todo momento mientras me acercaba a ella y me sentaba a su lado tan cerca que su aliento me impactaba de lleno el rostro provocándome cierto cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

-Bella…yo- pensé en la mejor manera de plantearle la idea de conocernos un poco más, más incluso de lo que nos habíamos conocido estas últimas semanas, en saber que ella después de todo lo vivido también podía darme una oportunidad a mí, si tiempo era lo que necesitaba estaría dispuesto a dárselo pero necesitaba decirle que un fuerte sentimiento comenzaba a crecer en mi, deje la copa de mi vino sobre la mesa y tome el de ella entre mis manos para dejarlo también sobre la mesa y así poder acaparar por completo el tacto de sus suaves manos, pude apreciar como la respiración de Bella se aceleraba ante mi cercanía y eso me dio esperanzas de que quizás esto era reciproco.

-¿Tu que Edward?- me pregunto entre atemorizada y avergonzada.

-Bella yo…- cuando estaba completamente decidido a decirle este fuerte sentimiento que crecía por mi hacia ella, el timbre de la puerta principal sonó arruinando por completo el momento, Bella y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo frustrados, yo me acerque al equipo de música para apagar esta y Bella sin esperarme se irguió para ir directo a la puerta principal, espere un par de segundos pero estaba comenzando a tardar más de lo necesario, pensé por un momento que podría ser uno de los pocos vecinos de la zona pero de ser así, Bella ya hubiese estado de regreso para informarme que alguien me necesitaba por lo que decidí en ir a investigar por su demora, Bella estaba sujeta a la puerta mirando algo en el exterior por lo que me acerque para ver qué era lo que la tenía tan inmóvil.

-¿Qué es lo que miras?- le pregunte, iba a decirle algo divertido cuando note que al otro lado de la puerta había un hombre y no era uno común y corriente, era Emmett, lo hubiese abrazado eufóricamente por su llegada que de seguro venia con mi hermana, si no fuese porque estaba estático mirando fijamente a Bella, un deseo completamente bestial creció en mi cuando él no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de mi Bella y ella avergonzada por aquella mirada tan profunda y penetrante la devoraba, Rosalie apareció a sus espaldas sonriendo llena de emoción pero al ver la misma escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a mí, sus ojos cambiaron a cierta aprensión y miedo al sentirse amenazada.

* * *

**_De regresoo, aaaggg no saben lo mucho que me desagrada el no poder actualizar al ritmo que a mi me gusta (y se que a ustedes tambien) pero estos malditos certamenes me tienen con un animo de los mil demonios, ya que duermo y como poco pero una vez que comienzo a tocar estas hermosas teclas y dejo volar la imaginación todo cambia y me relaja, definitivamente Fanfiction es la mejor medicina para el estres, hace bastante que no actualizaba esta historia e incluso me hace sentir mal puesto que hace un par de dias atras la recomendaron en una pagina muy buena (link en mi perfil) y varias chicas nuevas se incluyeron e incluso me preguntaron si la continuaria, perdon por la demora pero se que me entienden por todo lo de la uni, ya esta semana que viene me quedan solo dos evaluaciones más y al fiiiiiiiin descansoooo!_**

**_Lo otro que queria contarles es que a peticion de varias chicas me cree un facebook para que me agueguen y charlar por el chat que tiene incluido, espero se animen!_**

**_Para las chicas que me siguen en "Madre Sustituta" nos vemos en la semana (por ahi por el miercoles o jueves) ya que le van quedando menos caps así que publicare prontooo!_**

Besooos que esten supeeer y saben que als quierooo ^^


	9. Desesperación

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Las obsesiones son peligrosas, sobre todo sin son por partida doble ¿que pasara con Edward quien lleva años negándose a amar cuando encuentre dos razones de discordia en su cabeza? ¿Luchar por una vida real o una ilusión?_ _Edward quien vive de una manera muy solitaria se verá enfrentado a dos situaciones abrumadoras, ¿amor o pasión?_

_Agradecimientos especiales a **"Danimagination, Lunaromina26, karito CullenMasen, guma, luigy, E. Cullen Vigo, Ross10, mabel, liduvina, Yirla, amyel1806, yolabertay, lili2543, Raquel" **por comentar esta historia, por usteds no la abandonare puesto que son muchas las chicas que la leen pero poquitos comentarios, en fin disculpen la demora pero costo que salieran y hoy tuve una iluminación, espero y les guste.__

* * *

_

"**Desesperación"**

EPOV

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto mi hermana con el ceño levemente fruncido, podía entenderla perfectamente pues la situación era bastante incomoda y el hecho de que Emmett aún no fuera capaz de apartar sus ojos de Bella lo empeoraba aún más.

-¿Eh?- fue todo el comentario de Emmett, sin poder contener los celos y la fuerza que Bella ejercía sobre mi, aquella que me hacia protegerla ante todos pero más aún el marcarla como mía me consumió, la abrace por la cintura y la apegue completamente a mi cuerpo, de ser posible nos hubiésemos fusionado en ese simple abrazo.

-No que yo recuerde- dijo Bella apenada, con su voz consiguió que Emmett saliese de su aturdimiento y así reaccionar a los llamados de Rosalie.

-Disculpen- dijo él bajando su mirada y en cuanto reaccionó completamente miró a mi hermana para disculparse –Creí que era otra persona- creí escuchar _"pero es imposible"_ pero fue tan bajito que no estaría seguro.

-¿Y no hay un abrazo para tu hermana?- dijo Rose, aunque podía ver cierta aprensión en su mirada, agradecí el cambio de tema, después de todo hace mucho que no veía a mi hermana mayor.

-Ven acá- le dije cuando me separe de Bella y abrí mis brazos para recibirla, ella inmediatamente se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-¿Cómo esta mi ogro favorito?- dijo ella entre mis brazos, yo simplemente comencé a reír lleno de alegría, hace mucho no la escuchaba llamarme así, ese fue su apodo favorito cuando comencé a alejar a todas las mujeres de mi vida.

-Con que ogro ¿eh?- la alcé entre mis brazos y comencé a girar a sabiendas de cuanto lo detestaba por que se mareaba con suma facilidad.

-¡Edward detente!- pero la seguí girando hasta que a mi espalda escuche una pequeña risita y al voltearme Bella nos observaba con sus ojos iluminados llenos de felicidad, le sonreí feliz pues ella podía ver cuan feliz me hacia tener a mi hermana a mi lado, el problema es que al ver a Emmett lo pille nuevamente mirando a Bella por el rabillo del ojo, es como si estuviese intentando descifrar un problema matemático realmente complejo.

-¿Y ella es?- pregunto Rosalie, podía adivinar perfectamente cuan difícil se le hacia darle a su voz amabilidad e interés, cuando de seguro lo único que quería era que Bella desapareciera del lugar -¿no te habrás casado verdad?- me pregunto asustada ahora mirándome directamente a los ojos, yo sentí que me ruborizaba y más aún por que hace mucho que no lo hacia. -¿Edward?- me presiono.

-Ella es Bella, es…es- ¿Qué éramos?

-Bella mucho gusto- se presento ella misma –Somos amigos, él es mi doctor y me ayuda- dijo aquello con una leve mueca, como si algo le doliese -¿Tu eres Rosalie su hermana, verdad?- Rose acepto la mano que le tendía Bella y asintió ante su pregunta, el ambiente nuevamente se volvió tensó ante la penetrante mirada de mi hermana que escrutaba los ojos de Bella como si intentara llegar hasta su alma.

-Yo soy Emmett- se presento solo mi cuñado, alzando la mano para saludar a Bella, podía ver que se sentía algo avergonzado pero aún así seguía observándola buscándole el parecido con quien la estuviese confundiendo ¿y si Emmett la conocía de su vida pasada? Definitivamente tendría que hablar con él a solas.

-Hola Emmett- le saludo tímidamente Bella.

Tras aquella tensa bienvenida a mi hermana y su novio, ambos entraron a casa para descansar un rato, incluso le había pedido a mi hermana que se alojaran mientras su nueva casa estaba terminada pero ella insistió en que seria mejor hospedarse en un hotel para no ser molestia, aunque sabia perfectamente que su negativa se debía a lo ocurrido extrañamente momentos atrás. Rose me contó que el haber llegado un par de días antes era simplemente para darle una sorpresa a nuestros padres, fue así como le ofrecí mi casa para que realizáramos una cena en honor a su llegada y así dar la sorpresa.

-¿Podríamos ir juntas de compras?- la invitación de Rose me extraño sinceramente, no es que desconfiara de mi hermana pero era evidente que Bella no comenzaba a figurar como una de sus personas favoritas, por lo que la mire extrañado intentando descifrar sus intensiones -¿Qué?- me pregunto ofendida -¿Es que no puedo invitar a Bella de compras?- antes de que pudiese preguntarle cualquier cosa Bella intervino.

-Claro que puedes, me parece una excelente idea- me sentí mal al ver que Bella lo único que intentaba era agradarle a mi hermana, intentar cambiar aquella primera impresión que se había formado "gracias" a las miradas tan obvias de Emmett.

-Perfecto, iré a ponerme algo más cómodo y partimos- así de simple fue como ambas fueron de paseo como grandes "amigas" al centro comercial en el vehiculo que Rose me comento que alquilaron por mientras, aproveche ese momento a solas con Emmett para saber si mis ideas tenían algo de cierto.

-¿Cómo va la relación con mi hermana?- le pregunte en cuanto aparecí con dos cervezas en mi mano, Emmett estaba completamente desparramado sobre el sofá y listo para ver un partido de futbol.

-Creo que quiere casarse- dijo como si eso le molestara.

-¿Y eso esta mal?- le pregunte a la defensiva, no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a mi hermana.

-Tranquilo hermano posesivo, no creo que sea malo pero hay ciertas cosas que no e resuelto aún, cosas que pasan por mi cabeza, ciertas…perdidas por decirlo así- me tensé involuntariamente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?- Emmett fijo toda su atención en mi rostro al percibir mi tono serio -¿Conoces de alguna parte a Bella?- le pregunte directamente.

-La verdad es que no, es solo que su rostro se me hizo familiar pero no conozco a nadie con el nombre Bella- me dijo sinceramente.

-¿Pero se te hizo familiar?- le insistí.

-Algo así pero es imposible- me dijo como restándole importancia.

-¿Por qué?- lo presione.

-Edward ¿a que vienen todas estas preguntas?- me dijo algo molesto, definitivamente algo le molestaba de todo aquello.

-Es solo que me parece extraño la reacción que tuviste hace unos minutos, ¡vaya! Si hasta Rose se dio cuenta- le dije ya sin ocultar mi molestia.

-Simplemente la confundí Edward, nada más- dijo tajante, al girar su cuerpo hacia la pantalla plana supe que ahí había terminado la conversación.

Un par de horas después, Rosalie apareció con Bella y varias bolsas de compras, por el rostro de Bella podía imaginar que la situación entre ambas no había cambiado mucho, lo cual realmente lamente.

El timbre de la casa sonó indicándome que nuestros invitados habían llegado y como no Alice fue la primera en entrar sin esperar invitación.

-¿Dónde esta esa mala hermana?- dijo con sus brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Rose en cuanto apareció através de la cocina, mi madre en cuanto la vio se lanzo a ella tal cual como lo había hecho Alice.

-¡Hija!- madre e hija se reencontraron en fuerte abrazo, mi padre me dio un abrazo a mí y en seguida fue a hacerle compañía a mi madre y hermana.

-¿Qué tal Edward?- me pregunto Jasper.

Luego de que todos nos saludáramos nos reunimos en la mesa, Alice y mi madre no dejaban de bombardear a Rose con preguntas acerca de diseñadores, eventos y cuanta cosa rodeaba el mundo de la moda donde trabajaba Rose, Emmett, Jasper y yo nos limitábamos a charlar acerca de cómo iba el progreso del hospital y aquella ayuda hacia los hospitales públicos, de vez en cuando podía ver como Emmett desviaba su mirada hacia Bella y así se quedaba concentrado mirándola fijamente por unos segundos, cuando lo pillaba el simplemente se hacia el desentendido, mi padre y Bella estaban enfrascados en una conversación acerca del cuidado especial que le daba Bella a los niños y en como aquello los ayudaba a su recuperación, mi padre alababa mucho la actitud de Bella y así lo hacia notar.

-Realmente e recibido muy buenos comentarios de tu manera de tratarlos- le dijo mi padre con cierto brillo especial.

-¿El que?- pregunto Rose curiosa poniendo total atención entre la platica de Bella y mi padre, hubo un momento de silencio bastante incomodo en donde pude ver como Bella se ruborizaba tiernamente.

-Bella trabaja en el área infantil del hospital, hace una labor increíble cuidando a los niños que han sido olvidados por sus propias familias- dijo mi padre orgulloso, mi madre tomo la mano de Bella quien se encontraba a su lado y se la apretó cariñosamente.

-Realmente es admirable Bella- le dijo mi madre sonriéndole.

-No veo que pueda tener de especial el cuidar a unos niños, cualquiera puede hacer eso- dijo Rose con una mueca de disgusto, la tensión era evidente incluso para mis padres que no entendían el por que de la reacción de mi hermana.

-Puede que sea una labor muy fácil como dices tu Rose pero nadie quiere hacerla por miedo a contagiarse, la gente es ignorante- le dije con cierta molestia, Bella apretó mi pierna por debajo de la mesa intentando hacer que lo dejara así.

-¿Y por que nadie querría?- pregunto altanera.

-Son niños infectados con SIDA- pude ver como los ojos de Rose se abrían levemente pero se contuvo para no demostrar el asombro, chasqueo la lengua como si no fuese relevante y se disculpo para ir al baño.

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto mi madre algo consternada.

-Iré a verla- dijo Emmett, podía sentir la tristeza de Bella al sentirse culpable por lo sucedido.

-No es tu culpa- le susurre muy cerca de su odio, ella me miro y pude ver sus ojos cristalinos intentando contener las lagrimas.

-Yo no quise…- intento justificar la situación pero yo no iba a permitir que se sintiera mal por algo que no había hecho.

-Bella tú no has hecho nada ¿bueno?- ella no me contesto y se quedo el resto de la cena con su mirada entre su plato y su regazo.

Cuando Rosalie apareció fue como si nada hubiese sucedido por su parte, ella simplemente lo dejo pasar sin importarle si había hecho sentir mal a los demás.

Gracias a Dios esta bendita cena había terminado ya y yo me encontraba despidiendo a mi familia mientras Bella retiraba la mesa.

-¿Seguro que estará bien?- me preguntó mi madre preocupada, yo asentí asegurándole que ella estaría bien.

-Nunca me imagine que Rose pudiese estar celosa de alguien, siempre a sido muy segura de si misma- dijo Alice mientras observaba como Rose acomodaba algunas maletas en el auto y luego se giraba para vernos mirándola.

-¿Qué?- pregunto molesta -¿Dónde esta Emmett?- su pregunta me hizo comprender que en efecto Emmett no había salido aún de casa, por lo que lo fui a buscar.

-Te le pareces tanto- escuche la voz de Emmett, sin emitir ruido me quede detrás de la puerta a la espera de si podía escuchar algo importante.

-Emmett no creo que sea prudente que estés aquí, Rose se puede molestar- podía ver lo incomoda y avergonzada que estaba Bella

-Es que es imposible, eres tan parecida…- Emmett llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de Bella y le dejaba una leve caricia en la mejilla mientras ella se quedaba estática sin saber como defenderse, mi cuerpo se encendió de ira y sin pensarlo entre a la cocina.

-¡Emmett!- le rugí, el aludido salto de susto y saco sus manos de Bella girándose para verme -¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunte en cuanto estuve al lado de Bella y ella me abrazaba escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-Yo… yo solo- Emmett miraba a Bella con tristeza y miedo –Yo no quise...

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Rose de pronto provocando que Emmett y yo nos miráramos sin saber que decir, él aún seguía afligido y solo por esta vez y por que se trataba de mi hermana lo ayudaría.

-Emmett solo se estaba disculpando por lo de hoy- dije restándole importancia, Rose posesivamente se aferro al brazo de Emmett y sin decir nada lo arrastro hasta el auto.

Yo me quede abrazada con Bella unos minutos más hasta que el sonido de los motores de los autos inundo el lugar y supimos que mi familia se había retirado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunte cuando ella me dejo ver su rostro.

-Quizás Emmett me conozca de mi pasado, pero eso me da miedo- me confesó- yo la guíe hasta los sillones y abrazados nos quedamos contemplándonos directamente a los ojos.

-Si Emmett te conoce puedes llegar a saber de tu pasado- le dije imitando una sonrisa, pero la verdad es que poco tenia de alegre aquello.

-Claro- dijo sin entusiasmo.

-¿Qué no te agrada la idea de saber de donde vienes? O ¿Cómo te llamas realmente?- le pregunte algo confundido. Ella se mordió el labio, algo sumamente tentador debo decir, y se miro sus manos evitando mi mirada -¿Bella?- le pregunte cuando tome su barbilla entre mis manos y la alcé para que me mirara a los ojos.

-Es solo que- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un exquisito tono carmín –Tengo miedo de saber acerca de mi vida, de tener que dejar esta que comenzaba a gustarme- me confesó tan avergonzada que incluso sus orejas se tiñeron.

-Si no quieres marcharte no tienes por que hacerlo- le confesé con una sonrisa, Bella me devolvió aquel aquella sonrisa con una más deslumbrante –Llegados el momento ya veremos que haremos- aquella perspectiva la hizo calmar su semblante al que a mi me gustaba, aquel pacifico y tierno que la caracterizaba.

Algo que me gustaba mucho de ella era esa ternura que emanaba por todas las fibras de su cuerpo, su posición a la defensiva como si intentara protegerse del resto del mundo, aquella timidez que incluso ante los demás se podría catalogar como adictivo y sensual, ella no se daba cuenta pero su manera de ser lejos de repeler al sexo opuesto, era algo atrayente y con ese mismo magnetismo me atrajo hacia ella, lentamente me fui acercando temeroso de no asustarla. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par estaban expectantes esperando mi siguiente movimiento, levante mi mano y la lleve hasta su nuca donde deje pequeñas caricias y mis ojos se desviaban hacia sus labios que estaban entreabiertos levemente, de los cuales salían rápidas respiraciones de nerviosismo de su parte.

Mire sus ojos y en ellos podía ver el reflejo de los míos, ella quería que yo la besara y así lo haría, me acerque un poco más, lo suficiente para poder sentir su respiración y su aliento adentrarse dulcemente por mi boca, ella cerro sus ojos y espero aquel tan codiciado contacto.

Mis ojos también se cerraron a la espera de aquel primer beso, pero no todo podía ser perfecto, el sonido del teléfono nos hizo romper aquella mágica burbuja y dejarnos a los dos anhelando algo que deseábamos desde hace mucho.

-Puede ser importante- dijo ella sin mirarme a los ojos, sus manos parecían más importantes, bufe molesto y gruñendo algunas maldiciones fui hasta el maldito teléfono.

-¿Si?- pregunte aunque más sonó como un gruñido.

-¿Edward te e despertado? Cuanto lo siento mi amigo, soy Demetri- dijo aquel hombre desde el otro lado. Mi cuerpo se irguió algo temeroso.

-Si dime- dije no muy convencido de querer escuchar lo que tuviese que decirme.

-Te tengo noticias- podría apostar a que estaba sonriendo satisfecho desde el otro lado – ¿Prefieres que te las de personalmente o ahora?- gruñí molesto, me interrumpe a estas horas para decirme que me las podría haber dado en otro momento.

-Habla- dije simplemente.

-Con la foto que me diste la semana pasada pude hallar su paradero, no fue nada de fácil pero ya esta- mi cuerpo se contrajo de miedo, mire a Bella y su semblante se crispo de preocupación –Ella es Mary Swan y lleva siete años casada y tiene hijos pero no es tan santita la muchacha, tiene un amante- algo más tendría que haberme dicho pero mi mente solo procesaba tres palabras _"Casada", " hijos", "amante" -_¿Edward sigues ahí?- el tono de alarma de Demetri me hizo reaccionar.

-Si aquí sigo- dije con el corazón latiéndome a más no poder.

-¿Quieres que ubique a su marido?, él cree que ella esta muerta- me pregunto.

-¡NO!- le grite, Bella salto asustada por lo que intente recomponerme –No aún no, dame tiempo- le pedí, escuche una afirmación por parte de Demetri y corte la llamada sin saber que hacer, de lo único que estaba seguro era que la había perdido, incluso antes de haberla tenido para mi ya la había perdido.

-¿Edward que sucede? Estas pálido- me dijo Bella, llevo sus manos hacia mi frente y sus ojos se abrieron aún más asustados –Creo que tienes fiebre- declaro.

-Necesito salir- dije más para mí, ella me miro confundida y algo apenada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Quizás si estamos juntos podríamos soluc…- no la deje terminar ¿para que? Para que alargar algo que no iba a ser posible, si solo hubiese estado casada yo habría luchado por un nosotros, pero ella era madre y yo solo estaba apartándola de sus hijos que lloraban su perdida.

-¡No!- le espeto molesto para que me dejara solo –Necesito estar solo- sus ojos desconcertados se entristecieron y con ello mi corazón se contrajo por ser el causante de ponerla triste –Solo déjame, quieres- y salí de mi casa sin rumbo fijo, llegue hasta un árbol cercano y me deje caer con la cabeza dándome miles de vueltas, en ese instante la imagen de Emmett se vino a mi cabeza ¿será posible que ambos tuviesen alguna clase de relación? ¿Será que Emmett era aquel amante que ella tenia? Después de todo lo que me había costado abrirme a las mujeres para darme cuenta que todas eran iguales, lobos con piel de ovejas.

Un fuerte grito salio de mis labios sin poder contenerme, la rabia y la impotencia se apoderaron de mi cabeza y mi cuerpo que no sabían como sacar toda la rabia.

Di varios puñetazos a la arena como si con ello consiguiese liberar la frustración y la cólera, pero nada, no era suficientemente eficaz, no se cuanto tiempo estuve repitiendo aquella acción, creo que fue hasta que me di cuenta que mis nudillos comenzaban a sangrar y mis manos ardían por el contacto con la arena de mar.

Como la luz de un nuevo amanecer, aquella imagen apareció ante mi, aquella ilusión tan maravillosa que llegaba a perturbar más mi mente, sin ningún control de mi cuerpo avancé hasta ella, ella me tendía las manos hacia mi y una fuerte ráfaga de emociones me llego por todo el cuerpo cuando ella se levanto de entre las aguas, mostrándome toda su desnudez, mi cabeza ya no procesaba y solo era capaz de avanzar más y más a ella.

-Edward- me acerque a ella sin poder mirarla a los ojos, solo el deseo de tocarla era lo que rondaba por mi cabeza pero mi conciencia me decía que estaba engañando a Bella ¿pero y que? ¿No hacia ella lo mismo con su marido?

Al abrazarla pude notar ciertas gotas caer sobre mis mejillas y fue cuando me di cuenta que ella estaba llorando, me aparte para poder preguntarle que le sucedía pero ella no me lo permitió, con decisión y determinación ella se adueño de mis labios provocando que dejara de pensar o razonar –Hazme el amor Edward- un fuerte frío cruzo por toda mi columna vertebral ante aquella petición tan deliciosa y completamente imposible de rechazar.

* * *

**Primero que todo no me odien por la tardanza pero como les escribi arribita, estaba a falta de inspiración y así de la nada llego.**

**2° algunas chicas me han preguntado cuantos cap pretendo hacer en esta historia y la respuesta es que aún no lo se, no creo que sean muchos tampoco por que por lo que pueden ver hay algunas cositas que se estan sabiendo, ojo que ustedes me conocen y no escribo nada por escribir, confianza y paciencia en mi solo les pido.**

**3° recuerden que esta historia es M y los personajes son todos humanos por lo que nos equivocamos, nuestro Edward perfecto es por que es un vampiro y es de Meyer =P es solo un aviso para el sgte cap, jajaja supongo que se imaginan lo que viene eeehh!**

**y 4° para las chicas que no lo saben estrene nueva historia "Circus: Atrapados por el deseo" espero pasen y vean si les gusta, pretendo actualizarla seguidito por que las ideas estan full en mi cabeza, eso!**

**¿a que no me e portado como un ángel estos días? actualice varias de mis historias =)**

**besos y espero que les haga gustado ¿merece un review?**

**Chile gano contra Suiza! Viva Chile mierd...!**


	10. Inevitable

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Las obsesiones son peligrosas, sobre todo sin son por partida doble ¿que pasara con Edward quien lleva años negándose a amar cuando encuentre dos razones de discordia en su cabeza? ¿Luchar por una vida real o una ilusión?_ _Edward quien vive de una manera muy solitaria se verá enfrentado a dos situaciones abrumadoras, ¿amor o pasión?_

_Chicas un regalito para ustedes por su fidelidad =D **"lady blue vampire, sarydark, shikpau, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, floreva95, Jos WeasleyC, smile79, Gery Whitlock, Elizabeth Lecter, liebende Lesung, amyel1806, FranBells, MelizzaMasen, mabel, lili2543, Estrellita Lunar, liduvina, kxprii, Yirla, BlackCullen, E. Cullen Vigo "**_

_

* * *

_

"**Inevitable"**

_-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?_

_-Tal cual como me dijiste- le contestaron._

_-¿Y él te creyó?- insistió aquella voz desagradable._

_-Salio perfecto hombre, si con decirte que por unos minutos quedo sin habla- la otra voz comenzó a carcajearse._

_-Perfecto- dijo sin dejar de reírse, luego cambio su voz a una más seria - Gracias Di Lombardo, cuando llegue el momento de ir por Marie necesitare de tú ayuda, dejaremos que el hombre la eche y así será más fácil recuperarla sin tener que dar explicaciones._

_-No te preocupes amigo, el tipo se ve de lo más correcto por lo que dudo que la siga manteniendo en su casa con aquel prontuario que le dí- le contesto Dimitri._

_-Una cosa más Di Lombardo, déjale un recuerdo al doctorcito ese- y se corto la comunicación._

EPOV

Me sentía completamente como un animal poseído, la mujer que estaba entre mis brazos no dejaba de exhalar su frío aliento sobre mi cuello y oído excitándome aún más –¡Bella!- me gritaba la voz de mi conciencia, una y otra vez llamándome a la realidad y fue con esa ayuda que comprendí lo mal que lo estaba haciendo, cada vez que intentaba alejar a Bella de mí me venia a este lugar con la esperanza de encontrar una distracción, una muy extraña distracción con figura de mujer, sensual pero no era Bella.

-Detente- dije con la poca fuerza que me quedaba pero aquella mujer no cesaba y continuaba besando a estas alturas mi ya desnudo pecho -¿Por qué me haces esto?- pregunte con cierta repugnancia pero hacia mi, ella se alejo de mi alzándose al percibir mi rechazo y de inmediato me levante para quedar a su lado

-Yo no he hecho nada, eres tú- me contesto con aquella de voz que podía fácilmente camuflarse con el susurro del viento, se acerco lo suficiente para quedar cerca de mi oído y me dijo –Ve donde tienes que estar- y con un movimiento fluido de su mano apunto hacia mi casa, me voltee para apreciar aquel refugio que por cuatro años había comprendido mis temores, miedos y frustraciones, aquellas que Tanya había marcado tan profundamente con todo lo que me había hecho, pero aquí estaba nuevamente, con mi mundo de cabeza por aquella mujer que apareció de la nada, como un regalo de la naturaleza o del mar en este caso, para abrirme los ojos y mostrarme lo que jure nunca volver a sentir.

-¿Cómo sabes…?- me gire para quedar nuevamente frente aquella mujer irreal para percatarme que estaba solo, bufe frustrado ¿Cómo podía aparecer y desaparecer de la nada? Definitivamente me estaba volviendo completamente loco, esto ya rayaba de lo enfermizo.

Camine decidido de regreso a casa, tenia que afrontar lo que me estaba sucediendo con Bella pero sobre todo explicarle que no se debía a ella en si, sino que su condición marital me lo impedía, ¡Por Dios si en estos momentos unos niños que sufren por creer que su madre esta muerta!, pensé frustrado.

Al adentrarme a la casa un silencio sepulcral me hacia ponerme nervioso.

-¿Bella?- pregunte mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta la escalera, me detuve sobre la cesta de ropa recién lavada y tome una camiseta ya que con lo apresurado que salí para acá no me preocupe de la camisa que de seguro aún estaba sobre la arena, suspire fuertemente y subía sin emitir ruido alguno hasta llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, la que comencé a abrir lentamente y encontrarme con una imagen completamente dolorosa –¡Bella!- dije asustado mientras me arrodillaba a su lado, ella estaba acurrucada en el suelo al lado de su cama completamente dormida, sujetándose fuertemente las piernas al pecho y su rostro se encontraba húmedo, un claro indicio de lagrimas derramadas, la tome entre mis brazos mientras dormía y minutos después pude darme cuenta que ya estaba despierta ya que su respiración comenzó a ser más irregular -¿Qué te he hecho mi pequeña?- le dije mientras besaba sus cabellos y la mecía aún entre mis brazos.

-Déjame Edward- me dijo con la voz quebrada pero intentando contenerse.

-No más bonita, aquí estoy- le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda –Lamento haberte dañado- le dije mientras recordaba la situación de hace un par de horas atrás.

-No te disculpes Edward, no es tú culpa es la mía por confundir las cosas- dijo mientras se removía entre mis brazos para apartarse, pero no se lo permití.

-¿Confundir el que? ¿Algo que yo también quiero?- le pregunte a lo que ella contesto alzando su rostro y mirándome más confundida aún.

-Pero tú…- dijo sin entender, le sonreí levemente.

-Lo de hace un rato atrás era algo que realmente quería pequeña, quería besarte- sus ojos se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa y una tierna "O" se formo en sus labios –En realidad _quiero_ besarte- le enfatice el presente.

-Pero yo creí que tu no…- acerque mi rostro al suyo para acariciar la punta de su nariz con la mía.

-Lamento ser tan lento para estas cosas, creo que Rose tiene razón y me he convertido en un ogro- una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su rostro fugazmente para volver a aquella imagen llena de confusión y tristeza, ella seguía entre mis brazos por lo que a decir verdad era un poco difícil poder concentrarse y encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Me gustas así como ogro- me confesó ella avergonzada, ocultando su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello y hombro, tengo que confesarlo, una enorme sonrisa se implanto en mi rostro como un bobo, escucharla confesar aquello fue lo mejor que podía haber oído.

-¿Te gusto?- le pregunte entusiasmado por el rumbo de la conversación pero me recordé inmediatamente detenerla, yo estaba allí para aclarar la situación, debía decirle la verdad acerca de su vida y dejarla partir, aunque con ello se fuera una parte de mi.

Su silencio me puso algo nervioso y ansioso pero su ternura me hizo adorarla más, ella asintió aún escondida en mi cuello -Necesito contarte algo, aquello que me llevo a alejarme de ti- escuche un fuerte suspiro de ella, la aleje de mi para que nos viéramos a los ojos y así habláramos las cosas tal cual son –La llamada que recibí hace unas horas atrás ¿la recuerdas?- le pregunte viendo aquellos ojos chocolate que me aceleraban el corazón, aunque en estos momentos estaban rojos e hinchados.

-Si, como no recordarlo- contesto ella, aunque la última parte en un suave murmullo pero aún así perceptible para mis oídos, le sonreí por aquel comentario.

-Definitivamente no debí contestar- algo en mi rostro la alerto levemente –Era Dimitri Di Lombardo, el investigador que contrate para que llegáramos a tu vida pasada- sus ojos reflejaron el miedo ante la anticipación de lo que le diría –Y en efecto lo consiguió- y ahí me vi realmente asustado sabiendo que la perdería con mi revelación.

-Estoy….soy casada ¿verdad?- su voz sonaba tan atemorizada que no entendía por que, asentí con la tristeza marcada en el rostro.

-Y tienes hijos- le confesé finalmente, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados y llevo sus manos inmediatamente hasta su vientre.

-Yo…yo debería…poder recordar algo como aquello- y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

-Tranquila Bella no es tu culpa, no buscaste precisamente quedar amnésica- y acaricie su espalda –Definitivamente no contaba con esto- bufe más para mi, cerrando mis ojos, pasados unos minutos de silencio sentí las manos de Bella posarse sobre mis mejillas y de inmediato abrí mis ojos, ella me miraba fijamente como si esperase algo, como si en realidad esperara que saliera corriendo.

-Esto no cambia lo que siento- me dijo ella algo apenada y avergonzada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunte confundido, ella tomo aire y me miro directamente, llegando incluso hasta mi alma.

-Buscare a mis hijos y los amare como a nadie en este mundo, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento, no puedo alejarme, ¡No!- dijo firme –No quiero alejarme de ti- se acerco tan lento que incluso la mire asombrado, finalmente acorto la distancia y poso sus labios sobre los míos, suave, tierno como ella, aquel pequeño roce consiguió acelerar mi corazón a una gran magnitud –No me pidas que me aleje- dijo finalmente.

-No puedo aceptar algo como aquello Bella, ¡Por Dios si ya tienes una familia!- dije exasperado mientras me llevaba una mano y revolvía mi cabello frustrado –No podría hacerle algo así a unos pequeños que no tienen la culpa, no podría vivir con mi conciencia de saber que destruí una familia- ella llevo sus dedos a mis labios para silenciarme.

-No es algo que tu hiciste, es mi decisión- dijo sin apartar sus ojos de mi –Pero si tu no sientes lo mismo, lo entiendo Edward yo no pido…- escucharla decir aquello me llevo arrebatadoramente a silenciarla con un beso.

-Te quiero Bella, no se como lograste penetrar mis murallas, pero lo hiciste- le confesé, sus ojos brillaron tan dulcemente que le sonreí.

-¿Me…me quieres?- pregunto nerviosa, yo asentí y acaricie su rostro que reflejaba la felicidad que no pudo ocultar –Con todo mi corazón- le dije finalmente y la acerque a mi para besarla, para besarla realmente por primera vez.

Fue un beso lento para reconocernos por primera vez en esa área, cuando acerque mi lengua hasta sus labios ella no dudo en entreabrirlos para darme la bienvenida y sin más preámbulos, la devore con mis labios, un suave gemido salio de su garganta lo que me incentivo a continuar.

-Te quiero, te quiero como nunca lo he hecho Bella- le dije y volví a atacar sus labios, pude sentir como sonreía en mi boca y le conteste el gesto, me separe escasos centímetros de ella al recordar algo –A todo esto se tu verdadero nombre, te llamas M…- pero ella no me dejo continuar ya que me silencio con otro corto besó.

-Para ti soy Bella, en esta vida que vivo junto a ti soy solo Bella, sin pasado que me ate- me dio otro corto besó –Se que soy egoísta pero prometo compensarlo, pero por esta noche solo déjame ser Bella- sus ojos se iluminaron y asentí fascinado por como brillaban aquellos pozos intensos.

-¿Algo en mente?- le pregunte divertido, ella me miro entre asustada y avergonzada.

-La verdad es que si, pero no se cual de todas es más probable, no recuerdo precisamente como hacerlo bien- su ternura e ingenuidad incluso traspasaba su amnesia, le sonreí con el pecho inundado de amor por ella ¿esperen, amor? me quede observándola varios minutos, en los que para ella fueron perceptibles pues su rostro se contrajo por el miedo, pero yo me quede observando y analizando ¿realmente podía amarla si apenas llevábamos unos meses de conocernos? Ella partiría de mi vida inevitablemente y ¿con que me quedaría yo? Reflexionar aquello me dio la respuesta, definitivamente la amaba, el estar así de conciente de cuanto dolor me provocaba el dejarla no podía ser otra cosa más por…por que la amaba.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- me pregunto aún con su ceño fruncido y la clara preocupación.

-Una epifanía- le dije con una sonrisa y acaricie su mejilla para luego capture sus labios y besarla nuevamente, no era necesario entrar en detalles por aquel descubrimiento, sería contraproducente hablar de sentimientos tan profundos si en cuestión de días o quizás horas ella partiría a su vida real.

-Quiero ser tuya- se aparto de mi y me miro fijamente a los ojos, trague en seco al verla tan decidida y cierto brillo lujurioso en sus ojos, algo nuevo definitivamente, mi corazón se acelero frenético con aquella petición.

-¿Estas segura Bella? No quiero que te sientas presionada…- no pude continuar ya que ella me beso fieramente, su necesidad reflejada en aquel beso me demostró lo tan segura que se encontraba, sus manos temblorosas llegaron hasta el limite de mi camiseta y sin pudores me la arrebato por la cabeza, me reí sin poder evitarlo debido a su fuerte necesidad.

-No te burles de mi- me regaño avergonzada.

-No me burlo, me encanta esta nueva faceta de ti- le dije con una sonrisa, fue mi turno de despojarla de su camiseta de dormir, dejando de inmediato sus firmes pechos expuestos a mi, trague seco debido a la impresión, me imagine que quizás me encontraría con alguna otra prenda que me dificultaría las intensiones pero estaba de lejos pensar que me la encontraría así, ella oculto con uno de sus brazos aquellos redondos pechos y negué –No te ocultes para mi, eres simplemente perfecta mi bonita- y la besé pero invitándola a disfrutar, a que supiera que esto sería lento y con mucho amor, la tome por la nuca y poco a poco la comencé a recostar sobre el suelo, quedando así sobre ella pero sin cargarla, sosteniendo todo mi peso en mis brazos que estaban a cada lado de su rostro.

Ella comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre mi pecho, delineando cada músculo, cada contorno y línea como si intentase grabarlos a fuego en su mente, suspire fascinado.

Me acerque a su cuello e inhale aquel perfume natural que emanaba de su piel, cerré mis ojos disfrutando aquel pequeño roce con su piel, podía sentir como Bella se tensionaba bajo mi peso –Me encantas- le dije sin poder apartarme de su piel, mientras disfrutaba de aquel aroma y a su vez de sus suaves caricias en mi piel, deje varios besos húmedos de paso saboreando su esencia, ella suspiraba ante mis contactos hasta que llegue a uno de sus pechos y sin más lo capture con mis dientes, ella contesto con un sonoro gemido que me incendio más si era posible, jamás me la hubiese imaginado como una fierecilla encerrada en aquel gatito, arqueo su espalda invitándome a más y así lo hice, deguste, lamí, mordique y pellizque aquellos duros montículos sin contemplaciones ganándome gemidos por su parte.

-Mmm…mmm- escuchaba de sus labios, baje un poco más pasando por su abdomen hasta llegar a la cinturilla de su pantalón y comencé a bajarlo lenta y tortuosamente por sus blancas piernas, nuevamente me encontré con la simpleza de que estaba desnuda bajo aquella tela de algodón y gruñí excitándome aún más.

-Exquisita- le dije a contra piel dejando más besos sobre sus muslos hasta llegar al punto exacto donde sabia que perdería la razón, deslice mi lengua probándola sin inmiscuirme más de lo necesario, si algo iba a entrar en ella no seria precisamente mi lengua como primera vez.

-¡Edward!- gimió ella como respuesta por mis caricias, sonreí exhalando mi aliento sobre su femineidad y subí nuevamente deslizando mi lengua por su anatomía, recorriéndola nuevamente hasta llegar a su cuello, mandíbula y devorarme sus labios, sus manos que hasta ese entonces se encontraban como puños fuertes, se fueron hasta mi holgado pantalón para quitármelo pero no lograba ser precisa debido a los espasmos de placer que la tenían templando, la ayude y con mis piernas deslice el molesto pantalón junto con mi boxer, tome sus piernas y las subí levemente para permitirme tener un mejor acceso, cuando sentí su entrada en la punta de mi miembro la mire una vez más a los ojos, quizás esperando a que ella se arrepintiese de su decisión.

-Hazlo- me dijo frustrada, su ceño fruncido y su labio convertido en un tierno pero sensual puchero fueron mi detonante para penetrarla, una certera y profunda estocada que como consecuencia se gano un audible gemido por parte de los dos.

-¡Bella!- gemí al sentir su humedad y estreches en toda mi longitud, espere a que se acostumbrara a mí para comenzar a moverme rítmicamente, adentro ya fuera sintiendo como se deslizaba en mí, viéndola contraerse por las sensaciones.

-Más- exigió aún con sus ojos cerrados mientras pasaba sus manos por mi espalda y dejaba leves arañazos, lejos de dolerme me provocaban aún más, yo sin poder apartar mis manos de su cuerpo, acariciaba sus curvas, sus piernas, sus caderas hasta llegar a sus pechos firmes y en justa medida para mis manos, manos avariciosas que no conseguían apartarse de su piel.

-¿Así?- le pregunté mientras la envestía fuertemente disfrutando de su rostro retorcido de placer, Bella mordió su labio lo que me provoco hacerlo a mí -¿Vamos Bella dilo?- le pedí cuando sentí como sus paredes aprisionaban aún mas mi miembro, yo ya estaba cerca por lo que podía sentir su llegada –Vamos bebé, vente conmigo- le pedí, ella abrió sus ojos llenos de placer y su sonrisa me hipnotizó y luego los volvió a cerrar fuertemente gimiendo seductoramente cuando llego a su orgasmo, la acompañe segundos después cuando escuche un delicioso "Edward" de sus labios.

-Whow- dijo ella mientras me abrazaba a su pecho sin perder aquella conexión intima.

-Y queda corto- le dije mientras besaba sus cabellos –Gracias- le dije mientras la abrazaba más hacia mi cuerpo.

-No me lo agradezcas, ahora serás tu el único culpable de que me vuelva una adicta- me confeso avergonzada y en ese momento sentí que ya no podía evitar amar más, amé aquel modo en que de la leona sensual cambiaba a aquel gatito tierno e inocente.

-¿Adicta? Interesante termino- le susurre al oído –Tendrás que buscar una muy buena excusa para ausentarte de tu casa para que nos veamos- sentí como su cuerpo se tensionaba y me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Debo irme?- me pregunto con el miedo reflejado en su rostro.

-Yo creí… pensé que tú- ella respiro tranquila.

-Tontito, no pienso irme al menos hasta que me eches, puede que tenga hijos y sabe Dios que edad tengan pero aquí comienza mi nueva vida Edward, no quiero separarme de ti- ella continuaba con sus ojos puestos en los míos esperando alguna reacción –Comprendo si para ti es una complicación el que sea madre y lo entiendo Edward, tu quieres tu propia familia y vengo yo a arruinarlo con la mía…- la calle con un besó.

-Quiero y necesito estar contigo- le confesé –Y en ese pack incluye tus hijos Bella, los aceptare gustosos si con ello puedo tener a su madre a mi lado- ella me sonrío dulcemente y volvió a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Gracias Edward- me dijo con su voz feliz y dejo un pequeño beso sobre mi pecho provocándome nuevamente.

-Bella- le gruñí cuando sentí cierta parte de mi cuerpo volver a desperar y ella se carcajeo al notarlo.

-¿Eso lo provoque yo?- pregunto entre asombrada y maravillada, asentí y besé la punta de su nariz.

-Toda tú me provoca a niveles inimaginables- ella se afirmo de costado con uno de sus codos y me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Lo suficiente como para que continuemos?- miro mi pecho para evitar mi mirada, yo le sonreí y sin poder resistirme la tome por las caderas y la subí a mi quedando ella a horcajadas.

-Pequeña diablilla, serás mi perdición- le dije con una sonrisa, Bella me devolvió el gesto y e sus ojos podía sentir el poderío que ella estaba sintiendo, sus manos igual de avariciosas comenzaron a deslizarse por mi pecho dejando firmes y suaves caricias a la vez, mi respiración se agito de inmediato.

-Será toda una odisea poder separarme de ti- me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una clara certeza.

-No quiero que lo hagas- y comenzamos nuevamente aquel desenfrenado y apasionado baile placentero y completamente erótico, aquella personalidad cautivadora y sensual de Bella despertaba inmediatamente estando entre mis brazos.

Pasaba mis manos sobre sus cabellos largo rato rememorando lo recién acontecido, era increíble como las cosas habían cambiado de un momento a otro, me encontraba siendo seducido por que sabe que cosa y fue ella misma la que me hizo abrir los ojos por mi necesidad…pero no por ella, sino por Bella, la misma mujer que en estos momentos estaba entre mis brazos respirando acompasadamente, envuelta en sus sueños y dejándome a mi encargarme de protegerlos.

-Descansa amor, mañana resolveremos el presente para construirnos un futuro- le dije mientras la apretaba más a mi cuerpo y tomaba la manta que estaba sobre su cama para taparnos, la extenuante actividad en la que me hizo alcanzar tres orgasmos para mi y cerca de cinco para ella nos dejo completamente rendidos, ésta noche fue la primera vez después de cuatro años que logre dormir realmente sin pesadillas o malos recuerdos.

A la mañana siguiente ya ambos estábamos acostados bajo las mantas de su cama, en un punto de la madrugada la tome entre mis brazos y la acosté para que durmiéramos cómodamente, aunque ya de por si teniéndola entre mis brazos para mi era como dormir en el cielo pero no quería que enfermase. Ella aún dormía profundamente por lo que decidí ir a preparar el desayuno para ambos, me deslice de la cama con cuidado para no despertarla y me puse la ropa que estaba tendida aún sobre el suelo, baje las escalas y al llegar al espejo que estaba frente a este no pude evitar verme ahí, plantado con una gran sonrisa y mis ojos que brillaban como nunca, con esa nueva satisfacción me dirigí a la cocina para encontrarme que en la nevera solo quedaban alguno que otro resto de fruta, helado por montón y en la alacena maní, papas y todas aquellas golosinas para nuestros días de degustaciones, sonreí recordando aquellas semanas de experimentos, era increíble en lo mucho que nos parecíamos.

Me fui hasta mi habitación para calzarme unas deportivas, un suéter y un pantalón ligero, no me preocupe de más nada y salí rumbo al supermercado más cercano que lamentablemente estaba a veinte minutos, definitivamente reconsideraría por este tipo de situaciones el vivir un poco más cerca de la ciudad.

Estacione el vehiculo algo apartado ya que incluso a esa hora de la mañana el lugar se encontraba bastante lleno, entre al super y tome de todo un poco, fruta, leche, pan, huevos, queso, galletas e incluso no pude resistirme en comprar un arreglo florar que vi cuando salí de éste.

-Espero le gusten a su novia- me dijo la señora con una sonrisa luego de que le pague el arreglo, le sonreí agradecido y camine por el estacionamiento con el carro con las bolsas para llegar hasta mi auto cuando sentí algo frió por mi cuello.

-No grites o intentes algo si es lo último que quieres hacer- me dijo un hombre a mi espalda, solté el carro y alcé mis manos mientras analizaba la manera de girarme e intentar zafarme –Ni lo pienses- me dijo como leyese mi mente –Con que jugando a la casita- me dijo en tono burlón mientras apuntaba el ramo de rosas que estaba sobre las bolsas.

-No es asunto tuyo- le dije con asco.

-Si que lo es, digamos que esto es un pequeño recuerdito- y sentí cierto dolor punzante en el costado a la altura de las costillas, el hombre salio corriendo mientras me dejaba ahí consternado sin saber que había sucedido, automáticamente lleve mis manos a la zona adolorida y sentí algo pegajoso, al mirármelas vi mis manos manchadas con sangre y luego escuche un fuerte grito como de mujer.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- vi a la señora que me vendió las rosas correr hasta donde me encontraba, justo cuando estuvo a mi lado me desplome por falta de fuerzas y mis ojos se cerraron perdiéndome en la inconciencia.

* * *

_**Chicas como les dije arribita este es un regalito =) ¿por que? porque deberia estar en estos momentos estudiando pero llego la inspiración siempre llega de metiche mientras estaba en lo mio no pude sacarmelo de la cabeza, lo intente pero fue dificil, así que aquí estoy =P espero les gute el cap, se que muchas pensaban que el lemmon era con otra chica pero nones, no se preocupen que ya llegara el día que sepan como funciona mi cabeza y que es xD Ahora si me ire a estudiar economia Y.Y odio ese ramo, si a la larga todo el dinero se lo llevan los politicos xD ahahahah suerte para las chicas de España! un mundial es u excelente momento para unir un país!**_

_**Besos y que tengan una hermosa semanaa, las adoro besos!**_

_**¿El cap merece un RR? =P**_


	11. Convaleciente

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Las obsesiones son peligrosas, sobre todo sin son por partida doble ¿que pasara con Edward quien lleva años negándose a amar cuando encuentre dos razones de discordia en su cabeza? ¿Luchar por una vida real o una ilusión?_ _Edward quien vive de una manera muy solitaria se verá enfrentado a dos situaciones abrumadoras, ¿amor o pasión?_

_Chicas gracias por comentar, auqnue ustedes no lo crean es realmente importante por que son pocas quienes realmente se toman la molestia de hacerlo y es se valora por que es el unico pago que tenemos por escribir aquí, **"VaneIanCullen, Gery Whitlock, Maariitta, vene cullen 12, Carmen Cullen 116, Aiiram, guma otrisha Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, liduvina, mabel, shikpau, Annilet, yolabertay, E. Cullen Vigo, BellaSwanTwilight, AtalCullen, liebende Lesung, Jos WeasleyC, BlackCullen, Yirla, , lili2543, joli cullen" **ya que sin ustedes esta historia seria olvidada y a falta de inspiración, besos y mis más gratos agradecimeintos._

_

* * *

_

"**Convaleciente"**

BPOV

Que libre me sentía, era como si mi cuerpo por fin se liberará de muchas ataduras que lo aprisionaban y hoy por primera vez no sentía miedo por lo que me deparaba el futuro o miedo por lo que tuve en un pasado, solo sabía que tenía junto a mi lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Con una sonrisa boba comencé a removerme entre las sabanas y palmee a mi lado para acariciar a Edward, la sorpresa fue que la cama estaba vacía y las sabanas completamente frías, sin rastro alguno de que un cuerpo tibio las haya usado.

Me senté de un brinco llevándome parte de la sabana para tapar mi desnudes y contemple la habitación sin Edward merodeando, me extrañe un poco pero sonreí al imaginarlo preparando el desayuno, me quede así esperando cerca de veinte minutos y nada por lo que decidí salir a buscarlo, agarre la primera camisa que encontré de él y me la puse, lo busque en el cuarto de baño y al estar éste vacío baje a la cocina, busque en todas partes y nada y un fuerte sentimiento de abandono me lleno por completo ¿_y que pasaba si se había arrepentido?¿y si se dio cuenta de lo poco que podía ofrecerle debido a mi situación marital? _Ahora que lo tuve en mi vida se me haría aún más difícil dejarlo partir pero tampoco era quien para obligarlo y un sentimiento extraño me invadió, podría ser la pena pero también era cierta incertidumbre y preocupación ¿por dejarlo solo? Debe ser eso.

Con el dolor de la decisión de alejarme de él para hacerle la vida más fácil, me fui a mi cuarto y espere varias horas en completo silencio a que apareciera…pero nada, quizás y después de todo le dolería tener que decirme que me fuera por lo que simplemente decidí por mi cuenta hacerle un favor, me iría y no lo volvería a molestar con mi complicada vida.

Tome un bolso de su habitación y guarde solo las prendas que había comprado con mi sueldo, deja la maleta sobre la cama y fui a dar una vuelta por última vez a aquella casa y alejarme para siempre, de algo estaba segura y es que nunca me arrepentiría de lo que había pasado con Edward y si llegase a recordar mi vida pasada estaba más segura aún que atesoraría estos momentos a fuego en mi memoria, fui a su cuarto y ordene un poco el desorden que habíamos dejado por la pasada noche, hice la cama y me quede unos minutos inhalando el dulce aroma que estaba fuertemente impregnado en cada objeto que él tocaba pero en su almohada era muy concentrado, al girarme para quedar de costado me fije que sobre el buro estaba el teléfono y este se encontraba descolgado, me ruborice de inmediato al recordar lo vivido y en como nos habíamos abstraído del mundo en nuestra burbuja de pasión como para que ninguno de los dos se percatara de las cosas que habíamos botado a nuestro paso, me levante y lo deje colgado y justo en ese momento escuche el timbre de la casa, mi cuerpo se tensó y mi corazón comenzó a bombear más acelerado con solo la idea de que fuese Edward, ¿no debería de andar con llaves? Claro que tonta, por lo que resignada y cabizbaja fui a la entrada principal.

Baje rápidamente y al abrir me encontré con Jasper, su rostro estaba claramente preocupado debido a su ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde has estado?- me pregunto en cuanto se adentró a la casa y caminaba al segundo piso, los seguí de cerca y éste entro al cuarto de Edward y se fue directo a su armario, tomo un par de pijamas y un cambio de ropa.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte sin entender.

-He llamado cientos de veces y nadie contestaba- me dijo algo molesto.

-Lo siento es que el teléfono había quedado descolgado y al parecer nadie lo había notado- un dolor se produjo en mi pecho al imaginarme a Edward huyendo tan rápido que ni de eso se percato -¿para que es eso?- le pregunte señalando lo que guardaba en la bolsa.

-Vámonos, te explico en el auto- me tomo del brazo con cierta fuerza y su rostro seguía contraído con cierto enojo y preocupación, lo seguí sin titubear ya que me estaba asustando.

-¿Jasper que sucede?- le pregunte cuando estábamos ya en la carretera y a una velocidad digna de la formula uno, él respiro hondo llenando sus pulmones y me dio una rápida mirada para luego volverla a la carretera.

-Edward esta internado en el hospital- me lleve las manos a la boca tras un sonoro jadeo que salió de ellos –Llamaron hace un par de horas desde un supermercado por una ambulancia, nos informaron que llegaba un hombre de emergencia ya que había sido apuñalado y sangraba mucho, en cuanto me acerque para atender al paciente me asombré de ver que era Edward- mi respiración estaba irregular y mi cabeza solo procesaba rezos a Dios para que lo cuidara.

-¿Él...él como…como está?- pregunte sin poder apartar ya las lagrimas que escocían en mis ojos para que las dejara libres.

-No lo se, Carlisle se quedo en cirugía con él cuando me envío a buscarte- me dijo con cierta nota de recriminación, baje la vista a mis manos apenada.

-Lo siento, no era necesario- le dije apenada, el suspiro fuertemente.

-No Bella no te preocupes de todos modos igual lo hubiese hecho, antes de que a Edward lo llevaran a pabellón entre delirios te llamaba- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa lo que absurdamente me hizo sentir bien, a pesar de que él estaba en esa situación parte de su cabeza pensaba en mi, le devolví el gesto pero aún me sentía mal –Lo que realmente me molesta es ¿Por qué le sucedió aquello? Edward es bastante pacifico no creo que haya provocado a alguien y tampoco ese alguien quería asaltarlo- dijo mientras apretaba sus manos en el volante.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-Aún llevaba su cartera con todos sus documentos y dinero- me quede pensando en ello unos minutos más mientras intentaba buscarle el mismo significado al igual que Jasper, en cuanto llegamos al hospital Jasper bajo con la bolsa y lo seguí de cerca hasta la sala de espera donde se encontraba Esme abrazada de Alice quienes no paraban de llorar y Rose sin ninguna expresión abrazada a Emmett, ella en cuanto me vio se tensó y dirigió su mirada a Emmett que ya estaba mirándome nuevamente como si intentara buscar algo en mi.

Jasper se acerco a Alice para abrazarla y le dio un beso en la frente -Luego nos vemos- dijo Jasper quien corrió hacia la otra ala del hospital, de seguro iba junto a Carlisle y Edward.

-Bella, hija- me dijo Esme en cuanto me vio y se acerco a mí para abrazarme.

-Esme ¿Cómo están?- le pregunte respondiéndole el saludo.

-¿Cómo crees que estamos? Mi hermano se esta debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte y tú muy campante en su casa- dijo Rose con acidez.

-Rosalie- le llamo la atención Esme y Emmett a la vez, ella lo miro recriminándole y se aparto de sus brazos para salir de la sala de espera.

-No le hagas caso Bella- me intento tranquilizar Alice quien también se acerco para abrazarme –Esta muy nerviosa, bueno todos estamos nerviosos- me dio una sonrisa que no llego ni de cerca a sus ojos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto Esme, le explique lo sucedido con el teléfono sin entrar en mucho detalle de cómo sucedió aquello, las tres nos sentamos mientras seguía sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Emmett, para no pensar en ello les hablé.

-¿No han dicho nada?- pregunte a cualquiera de las dos.

-No- dijo Esme con el dolor palpable en su voz –Carlisle dijo que en cuanto tuviese noticias saldría a dárnosla pero eso ya hace una hora más o menos- me contó.

Así pasamos cerca de dos horas más entre la incertidumbre, la desesperación y la incomodidad debido a las miradas de Rose y Emmett, hasta que finalmente Carlisle apareció junto a Jasper.

-Carlisle ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo?- le pregunto Esme en cuanto lo vio aparecer, Carlisle se quito la mascarilla que cubría su boca y la beso en la frente a modo de tranquilizarla, Jasper se fue junto a Alice y pude ver que le guiñaba un ojo.

-Tuvimos que realizarle una transfusión de sangre por que en el camino perdió mucha y se nos dificultaba aún más el hecho de no poder encontrar de donde provenía toda la hemorragia ya que la abertura en su arteria fue mínima pero casi mortal- Esme se llevo las manos al pecho -Pero gracias a Dios la cortada no comprometió ningún órgano interno por lo que ahora solo debemos esperar que cicatrice una arteria que suturamos- Esme abrazo a su marido fuertemente y botó todas aquellas lagrimas que se había guardado.

-¿Puedo verlo?- le pregunto ella, Carlisle le sonrió y beso la punta de su nariz.

-En este momento aún continua sedado, en una hora más o menos lo pasaran a su cuarto privado por lo que podrás verlo- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Me quede unos minutos más rodeada de aquella familia que se veía tan compenetrada y unida que me hizo sentir una intrusa, Esme no dejaba de agradecerle a su marido y a Jasper por haberle salvado la vida a su hijo, Alice estaba en una pequeña platica con Rose quien no dejaba de mirarme de reojo y Emmett continuaba con su mirada analizadora en mi por lo que decidí que este era un muy buen momento para ir por un café.

-¿Dónde vas Bella? En unos minutos más iremos a ver a Edward- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Solo iré por un café y regreso- le conteste con una sonrisa, ella asintió con otra de vuelta y salí rumbo a la cafetería. Un amable hombre me atendió y en cuanto llego mi mocaccino me senté algo apartada para poder pensar un poco, realmente lo necesitaba después de tantas emociones revueltas, solo de recordar todo lo sucedido la noche pasada mi corazón se saltaba un latido y comenzaba un ritmo frenético, luego está la tristeza que me embargo en la mañana al creer que Edward había decidido echar tierra de por medio y que quería apartarse de mi, cuando en realidad lo único que estaba haciendo era ir por algunos víveres para nosotros, sonreí imaginándolo, y luego estaba todo esto del supuesto "asalto" o lo que haya sido que casi me lo arrebata, suspire cansada por todo el revoltijo que tenía en la cabeza.

-¿Cansada?- la voz de Emmett me saco de mis cavilaciones y lo mire asustada lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos eran problemas con Rosalie por que pensara que me estaba metiendo en su territorio.

-Algo así- dije simplemente.

-Lamento mi comportamiento- dijo él apenado, yo lo mire algo extrañada y él indico la silla que estaba frente a mí para pedir mi aprobación si podía tomarla, yo asentí no muy convencida –Lamento si te he hecho sentir mal pero a decir verdad me recuerdas mucho a alguien- sus ojos brillaron con cierta emoción pero al ver mis ojos los suyos se entristecieron de inmediato.

-¿Era alguien muy importante?- le pregunte no muy segura de querer saberlo pero una vez que lo tuve a mi lado algo extraño sucedió, su aroma me llego y me pareció tan agradable y conocido que me quede petrificada, su cercanía lejos de molestarme me tranquilizo y me pareció agradable.

-Como no puedes imaginarlo- dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los míos –Pero es imposible y eso lo hace más doloroso aún- me dijo con sus ojos cristalizados.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos y al verlo tan triste mi cabeza no proceso lo que hacía, solo fui consiente cuando tome su mano con una de las mías y una cierto cosquilleo me llego al cuerpo y un flash de recuerdo.

-Marie ven acá- él estaba frente a mí con una gran sonrisa, se acerco y me abrazo con aquellos fuertes y luego me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, cuando sus ojos estuvieron fijos con los míos reacciones de aquel recuerdo y volví a la cafetería, mi respiración estaba agitada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto algo asustado.

-Si, continua- le dije recordando lo que estaba comentándome, él asintió y sus ojos continuaron con aquella tristeza.

-Ella murió- su mano apretó aún más cuando confesó aquello y mi cabeza siguió procesando aquel ¿recuerdo?

-¡Emmett!- me separe de él bruscamente al escuchar la voz de Rosalie -¿Qué hacen?- pregunto con su voz indignada –No a pasado si quiera un día desde el accidente de Edward y ya estas intentando ligarte a mi novio- me dijo con rabia.

-No es lo que crees Rose- le dijo Emmett quien la tomo por la cintura y la saco a rastras cuando ella se estaba acercando peligrosamente a mí, me quede ahí varios minutos algo confundida y cuando mi cabeza logro razonar sus palabras mis piernas encontraron movilidad, corrí hasta la sala de espera pero ya no había nadie por lo que fui hasta la recepcionista y le pregunte por el "_Edward Cullen_" cuando tuve el número de su cuarto corrí para poder verlo.

Cuando llegue a su habitación pude ver desde la puerta que estaba toda la familia dentro por lo que decidí esperar afuera, primero porque no quería incomodar con mi presencia a Rosalie y segundo para darles algo de privacidad familiar.

-¿Bella?- escuche a Carlisle, cuando salió del cuarto y me vio sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme -¿Qué haces ahí cariño?- me pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

-No quería incomodar- le dije algo avergonzada.

-Claro que no molestas, además no estás ayudando a la recuperación de Edward estando aquí- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No entiendo- le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Ese hijo mío insiste en verte y que si no vienes él saldría a buscarte- me guiño el ojo como si supiese todo lo que había pasado entre su hijo y yo y más pronto sentí los colores subir a mis mejillas -¿A quién habrá salido tan testarudo?- pregunto para el mismo mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla y se abstraía en ese pensamiento, puso su mano en mi espalda y me guio al interior de la habitación.

-¡Bella!- dijo Edward casi eufórico al verme, cuando vi que estaba sacando una pierna por debajo de las mantas me apresure a colocarme a su lado y así evitar que hiciera una tontera.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- le regañe como a un niño pequeño.

-Es solo que no llegabas, pensé que te habías ido- me dijo con su voz algo avergonzada, tome su mano y le sonreí tiernamente.

-No iré a ningún lado- y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, así nos quedamos varios minutos sin decir nada solo con nuestras miradas que revelaban todas nuestras emociones, él con sus ojos me demostraba cuando miedo había sentido pensando en que me había ido mientras yo sentía que mi mundo comenzaba a marchar correctamente ahora que sabía que estaba sano y salvo –No vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera ¿bueno?- le pedí con cierto dolor en la voz, él me sonrió y se llevo mis manos a los labios para darle un suave beso.

-Te lo juro- me dijo sin apartar los ojos de mi, avergonzada desvié la mirada de él y fue cuando me percate que estábamos solos, lo mire extrañada –Creo que comprendieron que necesitábamos algo de privacidad- me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Con una nueva especie de fuerzas me acerque a él y lo besé suavemente en los labios, solo un roce que mis labios reconocieron de inmediato al igual que él ya que el holter que media los latidos de su corazón comenzó a sonar algo más rápido de lo normal.

-¿El Dr. Cullen se encuentra bien?- le pregunte con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ahora todo está perfecto- dijo serio sin apartar sus ojos de mí y recargando su frente en la mía, aquella seguridad en sus palabras me desarmo por completo y no pude hacer otra cosa que suspirar.

Cuando la noche llego me hubiese gustado quedarme con Edward pero él debía descansar y como Jasper había mencionado, sería difícil para él hacerlo la que estaría pendiente de mi, estaba por llamar a un taxi que me llevara a casa cuando Esme me invito a quedarme en la suya.

-Cariño no puedes quedarte sola y menos viviendo tan lejos- me dijo en tono maternal y con una gran sonrisa.

-No quiero molestar Esme- le dije algo avergonzada.

-Claro que no lo es, además Carlisle vendrá muy temprano a ver a Edward y así podrías aprovechar de venir tú- su sonrisa cómplice me avergonzó aún más.

Fue así como decidí irme con Esme hasta su casa, al llegar quede completamente maravillada con aquella enorme casa y la exquisita decoración antigua.

-Tú casa es realmente hermosa- le dije maravillada mientras seguía mirando detalladamente los cuadros que adornabas las pareces.

-Gracias cariño- me respondió con una sonrisa, luego de eso fuimos a la cocina a tomarnos un té antes de dormir -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- me dijo algo apenada –No estas en obligación de contestarla si no quieres- añadió rápidamente.

-Claro que no Esme, pregunta lo que quieras- le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Conocías a Emmett de antes?- aquella pregunta me pillo completamente desprevenida y por primera vez en el día volví a pensar en aquel extraño recuerdo, al parecer si conocía a Emmett ¿pero de donde?

-La verdad no lo se Esme- le dije apenada –Sabes que no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada- mi voz se quebró al final de la frase y Esme tomo mi mano sobre la mesa para darme apoyo.

-Tranquila cariño que es cosa de tiempo para que lo recuerdes- me tranquilizo ella con aquel tono maternal –A decir verdad es algo cómica la situación, jamás en todos mis años había visto a Rose celosa- me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, yo la mire sumamente extrañada.

-No creo que eso sea divertido Esme, ella realmente quería decapitarme esta tarde- dije llevándome las manos al cuello –No es mi intención incomodar a nadie.

-Realmente lo se hija pero sigue pareciendo extraño esa fijación que Emmett a adquirido hacia ti- su semblante cambio a uno más serio –Creo que deberías hablar con él, quizás si lo conoces él pueda ayudarte a llegar a tu otra vida- el corazón se me contrajo, yo no quería llegar a mi otra vida, yo quería quedarme en ésta que me hacia tan feliz.

-Él me comento que esa persona había muerto- le confidencie, así fue que se nos paso largas horas en la noche conversando de lo que extraño de la situación, Esme concluyo finalmente que debió ser una confusión puesto que mi accidente había sido muy reciente y Emmett lleva años en el extranjero.

Con cierta incertidumbre me fui a dormir, lo que Esme no sabia es que yo lo había visto en mis recuerdos, esos que llegaban escasos y confusos. En algún punto de la noche me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano salí rumbo al hospital para ir a ver a Edward, por suerte era fin de semana y así podía quedarme todo el día con él aunque aprovechando donde estaba por la tarde pase a visitar a mis niños que se les ilumino el rostro al verme ese día en el hospital. Edward se recuperaba poco a poco y lo que más me gustaba era ayudarlo a comer, aunque sabía que él podía hacerlo me hacia sentir útil.

-Supongo que después me cambiaras el pañal- me dijo con diversión sin apartar los ojos de los míos.

-Si es necesario lo haré- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-¿Y me darás mi leche?- pregunto con una sonrisa ladina y sus ojos brillaban por la pasión, yo me ruborice y él me tomo por la cintura acercándome más al costado de la cama para besarme –Siento que no hayamos podido hablar de lo ocurrido- me dijo algo apenado.

-Edward no seas tontito, no estabas en una situación muy común para estarte preocupando por tonteras- le dije.

-¡No son tonteras!- me rebatió de inmediato –Lo que paso hace dos noches atrás fue lo más increíble que me a pasado- se hizo a un lado para permitirme sentar junto a él y así lo hice, me acomode y él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos –Realmente te necesito en mi vida- me confesó provocando que mi corazón estallara de emoción y latiera como alas de colibrí.

-Edward yo…yo igual te necesito en mi vida- le confesé ruborizada –Pídeme que deje mi vida anterior y lo haré sin titubear- le dije sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos y viese toda la verdad en ellos.

-Se que así lo harías- me sonrío amablemente –Pero no podría pedirte algo como aquello Bella, si te quiero en mi vida te quiero con todo lo que implicas- le sonreí tan ampliamente que pensé que se me saldría la sonrisa del rostro, Edward acorto la distancia y me beso suave en un comienzo, delineo y saboreo mis labios con tanta entrega que suspire en su boca, el beso comenzó a tomar un ritmo propio y pronto nos encontrábamos enfrascados en un beso tan intimo y pasional que olvidamos donde estábamos, un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos vi que Edward no dejaba de sonreír y yo por mi parte me sentía tan avergonzada, sobre todo cuando vi que el hombre que estaba mirándonos con una sonrisa maravillada era Carlisle.

-Disculpen la interrupción- dijo mirando a Edward y guiñándole un ojo –Pero vengo a revisar la herida- me levante de la cama para darles espacio cuando Edward tomo mi mano.

-¿Volverás verdad?- me pregunto algo asustado como si no lo fuese a hacer, me lleve su mano a los labios y la besé.

-Por supuesto- le dije con una sonrisa y salí de la habitación.

Tal y como le dije volví y cuando lo hice toda la familia ya estaba con él, una vez más la mirada de Emmett no paso desapercibida e incluso para Edward quien me tendió de inmediato su mano para que fuese hasta él.

Dos días más pasaron de igual manera en donde Edward estuvo internado, luego de ese periodo en el hospital al fin llego su alta y con ello un par de recomendaciones por parte de Carlisle.

-Hijo nada de andarte levantando hasta que esa herida cicatrice completamente, solo comidas livianas para no hacer trabajar demás al estomago y al menos licencia por dos semanas más- le dijo Carlisle con su dedo alzado, cuando Edward tomo aire para hablar Carlisle lo corto como si supiese de antemano lo que le iba a rebatir –La licencia ya esta hecha y autorizada por tu padre y por el director a cargo de tu reemplazo, en este caso yo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal –Para Bella será como unas mini vacaciones ya que te daremos los días suficientes para que lo cuides- le sonreí pero no estaba completamente alegre..

-¿Y mis niños con quien se quedaran?- pregunte algo afligida, Edward y Carlisle me sonrieron verdaderamente y éste último me paso un brazo sobre los hombros.

-No te preocupes Bella que ellos entenderán perfectamente, te prometo que me pasare a diario al menos para asegurarme que estarán bien- asentí no muy convencida pero a decir verdad estaba tranquila al saber que sería yo misma quien cuidaría de Edward.

Por ordenes de él llame a un taxi que nos llevara a casa, él decía que ya era mucho tener que pedir a alguien que nos llevara.

-Que tonto e sido, hemos probado solo con comida y no hemos intentado siquiera ver si sabes manejar- me dijo con una sonrisa –En cuanto pueda levantarme será lo primero que haremos- le sonreí realmente feliz, el que diga _"haremos"_ era lo mejor de todo, el que me incluyera en su vida era lo que me ponía realmente feliz.

Llegamos a casa y de inmediato le hice ir a su habitación mientras le preparaba algo liviano para que cenara, estaba tan concentrada en ello que no me había percatado de su presencia hasta que me gire.

-Me asustaste- le dije mientras me llevaba una mano al pecho para calmarme.

-Lo lamento- me dijo pero en sus ojos había cierta molestia lo que me hizo preocuparme, me acerque a él para tomar su rostro pero él me esquivo lo que me dolió enormemente.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte asustada.

-¿Po que hay un bolso con tu ropa sobre la cama?- el dolor en su voz era palpable e intentaba esconderlo con aquella mirada enojada, respire calmándome un poco, pensé que era otra cosa más seria al menos aquello tenia una explicación.

-Antes de saber que estabas en el hospital había pensado en irme- le confesé apenada.

-Dijiste que no me dejarías- su voz contenida sonaba rota y molesta aún, me acerque a él para tomar su mano aunque pensé que nuevamente me iba a rechazar no lo hizo.

-Cuando desperté y no te vi pensé que te habías arrepentido, yo solo quería facilitarte las cosas- él me miro unos minutos más mientras pensaba en algo.

-Es decir ¿Qué no te ibas por que querías dejarme?- percibí aquella nota de alegría en su voz por lo que me arriesgue a tomar su rostro y acercarlo al mío.

-No hasta que me lo pidas- y acorte la distancia para besarlo, él sonrío en mis labios y llevo sus manos hacia mi cintura para acercarme más a él.

-Te quiero- me dijo sin apartarse de mí, mi corazón estaba que no cabía por la felicidad.

-También te quiero- le respondí, volvimos a besarnos de igual manera, su lengua recorría cada parte de mi boca haciéndome sentir su dulce sabor –Debes ir a acostarte- le dije cuando encontré fuerzas para separarme, Edward intento besarme nuevamente por lo que le esquive la cara –No señor, usted aún esta convaleciente por lo que debe hacerme caso- él me frunció el ceño –Así que si no quiere que lo acuse con su jefe es mejor que vaya a acostarse- le dije con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Chantajista- me dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Continúe con la preparación de una sopa de pollo con fideos e hice una gelatina para dejarla en el refrigerador, cuando tuve la bandeja con su alimento subí hasta su cuarto. Edward estaba con su laptop sobre las piernas muy enfrascado tecleando algún tipo de información.

-Creo que la licencia medica incluso llegas hasta esta zona- le dije mientras me acercaba a él con la bandeja, Edward levanto su rostro y me sonrío mientras apartaba la computadora para hacerme espacio para la comida.

-Solo revisaba unos correos- me contesto sonriente –Wow esto se ve muy bueno a pesar de ser comida para debiluchos- me senté a su lado mientras él comía y elogiaba reiteradas veces mis dotes culinarios, cuando lo acabo por completo me lleve la bandeja a la cocina dejando todo limpio y luego volví a su cuarto.

-Edward- le dije cambiando el tema de conversación que llevábamos en ese momento –Hay algo que quiero comentarte- le dije seria.

-¿Todo esta bien?- pregunto preocupado, lo mire a los ojos y le conté lo ocurrido en la cafetería del hospital, incluyendo mi recuerdo acerca de Emmett.

-¿Crees que realmente lo conocí?- le pregunte no muy segura, Edward estaba pensando en algo lo que lo hacia verse serio y algo molesto.

-¿En ese recuerdo…tú y él…no se…se veían algo…íntimos?- lo mire extrañada, no sabia a que quería llegar.

-No lo se- le dije no muy segura ya que la imagen había pasado tan rápido que no tuve mucho tiempo para analizarla completamente, luego llego Rosalie y la olvide por completo –Solo se que él me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla- moví la cabeza no muy segura -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Él no deja de mirarte como si realmente te conociera, quizás en tu vida pasada tuvieron algo- sus manos se hicieron puños sobre la cama, su espalda que estaba paralela al respaldo se recargo completamente sobre éste.

-De ser así ya esta en el pasado- le dije tomando sus manos entre las mías y mirándolo a los ojos –Edward, créeme cuando te digo que quiero estar contigo sin importarme la vida que tuve- él me sonrío levemente –Puede que haya olvidado todo mi pasado pero de algo estoy segura- él me miro expectante –Estoy segura que este sentimiento que tú despiertas en mi jamás lo había sentido antes ni siquiera por ese esposo que tengo- le confesé algo nerviosa.

-Ya no sabría que hacer sin ti- me dijo él a lo que me tomo de las caderas y me subió sobre su regazo.

-Tranquilo, no debes hacer fuerza- le dije intentando bajarme de él.

-Te necesito- me dijo mirándome fijamente, traspasándome con esa pasión y lujuria que habían en aquellos pozos esmeraldas completamente intensos. Llevo sus manos hasta mis hombros y deslizo lo justo y necesario mí camiseta para dejar al descubierto mi hombro, lo acaricio con manos suaves y tibias y luego llevó sus labios a esa zona para dejar besos húmedos.

-Edw…ard- jadeé cerrando mis ojos fuertemente evitando caer en la tentación pero se hizo más difícil aún cuando sentí sus manos acaricias mis pechos sobre la tela.

-Necesito de ti- me dijo con la voz ronca y en un rápido movimiento se deshizo de mi camiseta dejándome solo con mi brassier –Hermosa- susurro mientras observaba mi cuerpo, más besos sobre mi hombro e inicio de mis pechos dejo mientras con sus hábiles manos se deshizo de la pequeña prenda, sus labios avariciosos de inmediato se fueron al área expuesta y beso, lamió y mordió fuertemente excitándome por completo mientras aquellas piedrecillas se endurecían por sus atenciones.

-No debes…no de...debes hacer fuer…zas- dije a duras penas, sus manos bajaron hasta mis pantalones que los desabrocho de inmediato e introdujo sus manos para acariciar sobre de Venus –Edward- volví a jadear sabiendo que estaba completamente perdida.

-Eso es fácil de solucionar- lo mire sin entender mucho, a decir verdad mis neuronas estaban dejando de hacer sinapsis hace mucho –Soy todo tuyo- me dijo con una sonrisa que me humedeció un poco más –Hazme el amor- y ya sin pensarlo más me baje de él para terminar de quitarme la ropa, él se bajo los suyos y se perdieron en alguna parte, quedo solo con su camiseta que ocultaba la venda de su herida, sin pensármelo más me subí sobre él provocando que nuestros sexos se rozaran provocando un exquisito y seductor jadeo de sus labios.

-Quien podría decir que le Dr. Cullen es un completo ninfomano- le dije con una sonrisa juguetona mientras seguía frotándome sobre él sin llegar a concretar aún, sus gemidos eran mi mejor estimulante para seguir provocándolo.

-Solo tu mi Bella- dijo con sus ojos cerrados mientras su rostro se distorsionaba deliciosamente –Solo soy adicto a ti- sus ojos continuaban cerrados y sus manos en mis caderas intentando entrar en mi, lo provoque aún más dejando la punta de su miembro en mi entrada sin introducirlo.

-Soy solo tuya- le dije y luego me senté de golpe provocando que ambos gimiéramos tan fuerte que de seguro lo escucharían al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Mía- dijo el con la voz ronca mientras marcaba el ritmo que necesitaba, afirme mis manos en el cabecero a cada lado de su rostro y lo ayude a subir y a bajar de él sintiendo en cada embestida toda su longitud –aaahh Bella me estas matando- gimió mientras sus manos se afianzaban más a mi cuerpo y mis pechos quedaban a la altura de su rostro por lo que no demoro nada en introducir uno a la boca y enredar su lengua en mi pezón.

-Edw…ard voy a…- suspire fuertemente cuando los espasmos de placer llegaban a mi centro, él sin perder el ritmo me tomo por las caderas y me tendió sobre la cama quedando sobre mi.

-¿Vas a que Bella?- dijo con su voz ronca y seductora, lo aprisione aún más a mi con mis piernas y él reacciono envistiendo aún más fuerte -¿Vas a correrte por mi?- su voz completamente lujuriosa y cargada por el deseo fue mi punto de llegada, me aferre a sus hombros cuando el primer orgasmo me consumió completamente.

-¡Aaaah Edward!- gemí sin poder evitarlo, dos embestidas más y sentí como me llenaba de él.

-Me tienes completamente loco- me dijo cundo unió su frente a la mía y me levantaba para poder salir de mi.

-Necesitas descansar- le dije cuando intente removerme, él me miro sonriente sin perder aquel brillo en sus ojos.

-Necesito aún más de ti- dijo y él se recostó a mi lado.

-¿Estas loco? Carlisle me matara si algo…- las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta cuando llevo su mano a mi parte intima y comenzó a dejar caricias nada suaves pero demasiado buenas.

-Esto es lo que provocas- dijo llevando mi mano a su miembro que ya estaba preparado y erguido nuevamente y la frotaba contra si gimiendo por la fricción, cerré mis ojos disfrutando su contacto y me adueñe de el con mi propia voluntad.

Sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo gatee sobre la cama quedando con su miembro frente a mi rostro y sin pensarlo mal lo introduje en mi boca _-¡Bella!-_ su voz sonó tan distorsionada que me asuste de haber hecho algo malo.

Lleve mis manos hasta la perfecta uve que se formaba en su pelvis y deje algunas caricias mientras lo degustaba y lo acariciaba con mi lengua, sus manos se fueron hasta mi cabeza marcando un ritmo algo acelerado, levante mi rostro unos pocos centímetros para verlo y me maraville con su rostro completamente contraído, subí un poco más mis manos para acariciar su pecho cuando me encontré con el vendaje de su herida y sentí cierta humedad en mis manos, las mire y en ellas había sangre.

-Edward- dije asustada saliéndome de él, Edward abrió sus ojos asustados pero con la frustración marcada, le mostré mis manos con su sangre y el se mordió el labio.

-¿Estoy en problemas?- dijo como si fuese un niño al que acaban de pillar en una travesura.

-Estamos- le dije sin evitar sonreírle y sentirme algo avergonzada.

* * *

_**Bien chicas este cap quedo bastante larguito así que espero y me den su opinion y saber si les gusta puesto q desde un comienzo tenia pensado en ahcer este fic algo hot, bueno como ven desde ahora se esta poniendo así pero no soy muy buena con los lemmons y quiero saber que les parecio =P se que varias tienes muchas dudas sobre Ememtt y el marido pero todo a su tiempo =) jjiji las quiero montones besos y que tengan una super semana.**_

_**Esta semana en especifico no se que dia actualizare ya que tengo que estudiar para dos certamenes q me van quedando por lo que estare casi todo el día en la universidad, pero se que lo haré ya que yo tambien tiendo a estrañarlas ^^ besootes!**_


	12. Abstinencia y Encuentro

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Las obsesiones son peligrosas, sobre todo sin son por partida doble ¿que pasara con Edward quien lleva años negándose a amar cuando encuentre dos razones de discordia en su cabeza? ¿Luchar por una vida real o una ilusión? Edward quien vive de una manera muy solitaria se verá enfrentado a dos situaciones abrumadoras, ¿amor o pasión?_

_Mis más granes agradecimientos a todas las chicas que comentan mi historia =) **"stella, liebende Lesung, Maggice, mabel, liduvina, VaneIanCullen, Gery Whitlock, joli cullen, camela, sarydark, zujeyane, Aiiram, lili2543, majin soljam, Yirla, Maariitta, yolabertay, sophia18, BellaSwanTwilight, Look outside, sayna cullen"**_

**_Algunas preguntas particulares que me hicieron y las respondo a modo gral para que todas sepan:_**  
_**Carmen Cullen-.i love fic:** jajajja amigaaa tienes varias teorias, cm no hablamos hace mucho ya tienes e hilo perdido y ningun adelanto xD espero hablemos pronto ^^_  
_**Jos WeasleyC**: interesante deduccion, ya veremos que pasa xD_  
_**olinka:** jajaja gracias x el entusiasmo ¿pero como responderte a eso, si Bella aun no recuerda nada? xD _  
_**AtalCullen:** amigaa no todos escribimos = y no necesariamente tiene q ser grotesco, es solo que para mi lo sencillo y sutil es mas revelador que decirlo todo, hay que dejar que la imaginacion tambien actue xD sino para eso hago una pelicula más explicita =P_  
_**otrisha:** mi niña la verdad es que no me considero para nada buena, ni te imaginas lo que tengo q concentrarme para poder escribirlos, siento que en mi casa todos supieran lo que hago xD es atros sentirse perseguida jijijiji!

* * *

_

"**Abstinencia y Encuentro"**

Bella de inmediato llamo a Carlisle quien sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su maletín con lo necesario, se subió al mercedes y prácticamente voló a casa de su hijo para revisarlo, al llegar toco desesperado y una nerviosa Bella lo recibió en la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué paso Bella?- le pregunto mientras subían a la carrera al segundo piso, Bella se mantuvo con la mirada puesta en sus manos y al llegar al cuarto de Edward la imagen que se le presentaba era algo perturbadora, Edward estaba con su sudadera manchada de sangre al igual que las sabanas blancas.

-Tranquilo papá que estoy bien- le calmo con una sonrisa algo traviesa y culpable. Edward miró a Bella y le guiño un ojo para que se tranquilizara, aquello no paso desapercibido paca Carlisle y pronto los engranajes en su cabeza encajaron los hechos evidentes, el nerviosismo y vergüenza de Bella, la despreocupación de Edward como si supiese a que se debía aquello y miró a su hijo para transmitirle que ya entendía de que iba aquello.

-Bella ¿podrías poner a calentar agua?- Bella asintió inmediatamente pues necesitaba hacer cuanto pudiera para que Edward se pusiera bien, salio agradecida de cierto modo a que le encomendaran algún trabajo para no estar presente en la curación y más aún por lo mal que se sentía.

Carlisle se acerco a su hijo y se acomodo al lado de su cama abriendo su maletín para tomar sus tijeras y cortar la camiseta de Edward para no forzarlo a moverse, en un cómodo silencio limpio con torulas estériles de algodón la sangre que se encontraba alrededor de la cicatriz.

-¿para qué es el agua?- le pregunto Edward extrañado, él como Dr. sabia perfectamente lo que su padre necesitaría.

-Necesitare de café mientras me cuentes- levanto su mirada del trabajo que hacia y miró a su hijo –Para que me cuentes de tu relación con Bella- Edward se ruborizo levemente al verse descubierto –No me malinterpretes, me encanta que al fin te des una nueva oportunidad y más aún con una chica como Bella pero aún no conoces todo de ella- Edward iba a rebatir diciéndole que ya sabia de su vida pero que no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero se lo pensó mejor y se calló puesto que esa no era una decisión que le incumbiese, ya Bella decidiría que haría con su vida, lo único que rogaba era que lo incluyera.

-Ella es diferente a cualquier mujer que haya conocido- le dijo a su padre con una sonrisa, la que Carlisle le devolvió sinceramente.

-Imagino que estuvo muy asustada cuando estuviste en el hospital y que quizás tú la extrañaste- Edward asintió –Aún así me parece que deberían calmarse un poco y esperar al menos que esto cicatrice- Carlisle presiono más de la cuenta sobre la herida abierta provocando que Edward gimiera de dolor, él lo miro con cara de pocos amigos por lo que había hecho –Dudo que te hayas quejado antes por la misma razón- Carlisle le sonrío a modo cómplice y Edward se ruborizo completamente, sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar y aumentar de temperatura no solo por el recuerdo sino por verse descubierto en algo tan intimo y personal por su padre.

-Lo siento- fue todo lo que pudo decir y dejo que su padre lo curara ya sin ninguna molesta más, a los pocos minutos apareció Bella aún con su semblante preocupado.

-Carlisle el agua ya esta hervida ¿quieres que te traiga una palangana llena?- le pregunto desviando la mirada de aquellas motas de algodón empapadas en sangre.

-Solo un café Bella por favor, con dos de azúcar si no es mucha la molestia- Bella lo miro confundido pesando en que el agua era para la herida pero al ver la mirada divertida y avergonzada de Edward supo que estaba descubierta, sin responder nada salio casi corriendo de la habitación a prepararle el café a Carlisle, si era necesario era capas de ir a Colombia a moler los granos de café para demorar más.

-No debiste hacer eso, ahora de seguro que el café te lo traerá cuando vea que prácticamente te vas- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasara. Además debe acostumbrarse ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará tu madre cuando se entere que has decidido incluir a una chica a tu vida?- los ojos de Edward brillaron ante la perspectiva de aquello ¿pero que tan seguro era si ni Bella sabia como solucionar la vida que pensaba dejar atrás? -¿Y Alice?- aquella perspectiva no le gusto tanto.

-Creo que lo sabían mucho antes que yo mismo- le dijo con una sonrisa torpe pasándose las manos por sus ya despeinados cabellos.

-Pase lo que pase me alegro por ti hijo, realmente mereces ser feliz y una nueva oportunidad- Edward le sonrío agradecido y se acerco para abrazarlo pero la herida limpia pero aún no sellada lo hizo retroceder por el dolor.

-Auch, eso dolió- dijo Edward infantilmente.

-¿Cómo es que no te preocupo antes?- el modo en que las cejas de Carlisle bailaron sugestivamente avergonzaron a Edward -Oh vamos hijo ¿crees que Esme y yo te encargamos por teléfono?- Edward lo miró asombrado y comenzó a negar frenéticamente.

-No detalles por favor- le pidió o más bien le rogó a su padre.

-Esta juventud de hoy en día es tan extraña, en lugar de ser los padres que se avergüencen de la sexualidad son ustedes- Edward se llevo las manos a los odios para no oírlo –No pienso darte la charla ni nada por el estilo, estas bien crecidito y creo que hace mucho dejaste de chuparte el dedo, solo digo que seas precavido al menos unas dos semanas, si ves que es muy difícil siempre puedes…- Edward no lo dejo terminar y grito como un niño.

-Por favor papá- Carlisle le sonrío.

-Solo iba a decir que puedes darte una ducha fría- Edward soltó el aire que no había notado que estaba atorado en sus pulmones por el relajo del comentario de su padre –De ese modo es más fácil masturbarse- a Edward se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas al escuchar a su padre pero intento relajarse para no parecer un santurrón, Carlisle siguió con la curación varias minutos más mientras Edward seguía mordiéndose la lengua para no responderle nada a su padre ya que solo provocaría que él siguiera molestándolo.

-Te odio- le dijo avergonzado ya sin poder aguantarse más ya que podía sentir que Carlisle estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse y así fue cuando él comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

-Eso te pasa por desobediente y agradece que solo lo llevas tú ¿o crees que Bella se divierta?- el miedo se reflejo de inmediato en el rostro de Edward al pensar que aquellas bromas la recibiera Bella, él podría tolerarlas por que era su padre y era hombre pero ni de cerca Bella iba a reírse, quizás su vergüenza hasta provocara que se mantuviera alejada y eso no podría soportarlo.

-¿Falta mucho?- le pregunto a su padre que no dejaba de reírse mientras terminaba de ajustar el parche tras haber cocido nuevamente.

-Ya esta- dijo sonriente -¿Crees que será necesario que vuelva por la misma situación?- Edward lo fulmino con la mirada –Digo, para dejar mi maletín aquí por si se les ocurre otra tardecita de pasión- Carlisle no dejaba de reírse a costa de su hijo pero es que la situación al no ser mayormente grave le producía una felicidad contagiosa, ver a su hijo con aquel brillo que no podría ser otra cosa que el encanto del amor lo ponía feliz, al fin su hijo intentaría rehacer su vida.

-No será necesario, te lo aseguro- dijo Edward en un susurro con la vista fija en algo que estaba a espaladas de Carlisle, él se giro y vio a Bella tan roja que pensó que la cabeza le bulliría en cualquier momento.

-El Café- dijo Bella apartando su mirada a la taza humeante que sostenía entre sus manos, la dejo sobre la cómoda e intentando salir rápido del cuarto para no oír nada más se giro para salir pero Carlisle fue más rápido aún.

-Gracias hija, pensé que tendría que ir a darle las gracias a Juan Valdez- Carlisle se levantó para tomar la taza de café y miro a Bella que estaba más avergonzada pensando en la posibilidad de que Carlisle le leyera la mente debido a su plan mental de hace un par de horas atrás.

-Disculpa la demora- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de correr de vuelta a la cocina.

-Con cuanta facilidad se avergüenzan los jóvenes ¿eh?- miro a su hijo y le guiño un ojo, Edward rodó los ojos.

-Procura no decirle nada a mamá ¿bueno?- le pidió Edward, Carlisle asintió y su semblante cambio inmediatamente serio, dejando todas las bromas de lado.

-¿Hijo puedo preguntarte algo?- Edward al notar aquel cambio asintió y Carlisle se sentó nuevamente a su lado, Carlisle dejo su taza sobre el buró y miro a su hijo preocupado -¿Qué sucederá cuando ella recuerde, cuándo conozca su vida? ¿Qué pasa si ya tiene una familia?- el corazón de Edward se contrajo por que aquello era algo tan presente en su cabeza, sobre todo por que así era, ella ya tenia una familia y él no era más que un intruso.

-Aún no lo hemos pensado- mintió para darse tiempo a él mismo de pensar realmente en que harían, a pesar de que ya estaba conversado no podía dejar de sentirse mal por apartar una madre de una familia. Carlisle al ver como el semblante de su hijo se entristecía se acerco para abrazarlo –Tengo una buena corazonada con esa chica por lo que estoy seguro que todo terminara bien hijo, confía en tu corazón- Edward le sonrío agradecido por su apoyo.

Finalmente Carlisle dejo la casa, no sin antes sugerirse a Bella que sería bueno que Edward descansara por dos semanas al menos para que la herida cicatrice pero que por cualquier cosa igual iría a visitarlo el próximo fin de semana para asegurarse de que no se infectara o que extrañamente se reabriera.

-Gracias por todo- le dijo Bella antes de partir, sin poder contenerse lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos, si bien se había sentido avergonzada por verse descubierta era más el miedo que sentía por la salud de Edward que otra cosa, Carlisle le contesto el gesto gustoso confiando en que con ella su hijo estaría en las mejores manos.

-Solo cuídalo ¿bueno? Realmente tienes que ser especial si él te deja entrar a su vida y a su corazón- Bella le sonrío agradecida –Otra cosa, note que su temperatura comenzaba a subir por lo que no te preocupes mayormente, es normal debido a la abertura de la herida solo ponle compresas frías si sube más de la cuenta y así mantenerla a raya- Bella asintió –Volveré cualquier por cualquier cosa.

Cuando Carlisle desapareció de su visión Bella subió para encontrarse con Edward, quien estaba con su respiración acompasada y sus ojos cerrados, se acerco a él para acariciar su frente, en efecto esta estaba un poco más caliente de lo normal, incluso podía sentir el sudor.

Dos días completos trascurrieron en los que la temperatura no bajaba y Bella se veía obligada a cambiar las compresas muy seguido debido a que pronto se entibiaban también le daba agua con un gotero para hidratarlo, para ella no fue una molestia tener que cuidarlo, de hecho fue bastante agradable sobre todo por que entre sueño y sueño él la nombraba.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana ya prácticamente del tercer día, mientras Bella dormía incomoda sobre una colchoneta tapada con unas colchas al lado de la cama de Edward para cuidarlo a toda hora, él la nombro claramente.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto cuando de un salto estuvo a su lado, él le sonrío tiernamente.

-¿Has estado durmiendo ahí?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-No esta tan mal- le mintió para no hacerlo sentir mal, Edward se movió lentamente haciéndole un espacio.

-Duerme conmigo- le dijo con una sonrisa, Bella negó frenética –Prometo portarme bien- aquella sonrisa torcida que debilitaba las rodillas de Bella nuevamente se hizo presente en sus fuerzas y finalmente acepto la invitación de Edward, se acomodo a él sin estar muy juntos para no provocar que le volviese a dar fiebre.

Los días pasaron y Bella estaba realmente encantada con tener que cuidarlo, si bien extrañaba a sus niños del hospital, Edward que era uno solo ocupaba todo su tiempo como si fuesen tantos niños como ella cuidaba.

-Parases un niño- le dijo cuando Edward protesto el quinto día cuando ella le estaba dando una sopa de verduras y un trozo de pollo tan pequeño que cabía perfectamente en el puño de un niño.

-Necesito alimentarme Bella y con eso solo consigues que este cada día más famélico ¿quieres que muera?- Bella le golpeo el brazo por decir aquella estupidez.

-Ni se te ocurra repetir algo como eso- le dijo molesta, Edward se acerco a ella ahora con más facilidad y apenas rozo sus labios.

-Me encantas como te ves enojada- y le acaricio la mejilla, Bella no tuvo palabras para seguir regañándolo.

-Prometo servirte algo más contundente la próxima semana, Carlisle dijo que ya podrías comer normal- los ojos de Edward brillaron –Pero aún tienes que reposar y continuar en esta cama- Edward volvió a refunfuñar como un niño y esta vez Bella aprovecho para disfrutar de aquello –Tú te ves adorable cuando te pareces a un niño- y beso su nariz para luego salir de su cuarto con la bandeja en mano en dirección a la cocina.

La primera semana paso con facilidad pues entre los cuidados de Bella y la necesidad real de Edward de descansar lo facilitaba pero cuando la segunda semana recién comenzaba ya no lo era tanto, los cuidados de Bella le seguían fascinando pero a Edward le gustaría más tomarla de la mano y salir de paseo con ella y tener una especie de vida de pareja más normal ¿y por que no decirlo? Extrañaba horrores tenerla entre sus brazos gimiendo su nombre, puede que no hayan estado juntos en ese aspecto muchas veces pero podía sentir la necesidad de poseer su cuerpo y su alma en aquellos momentos.

-¿En que piensas?- le pregunto Bella que se apartaba de su libro y miraba a Edward fijamente que tras una larga pelea con su padre y con Bella finalmente accedieron al menos a que pudiera ocupar la laptop para estar al pendiente de su trabajo, no era mucho lo que tenia que revisar pero así al menos se mantenía distraído de la idea de tomar el auto y salir como si no le hubiese pasado nada.

-Me siento un inútil- refunfuño, Bella marco la página en donde iba y se acerco a él, aquella conversación se había hecho algo reiterativa los últimos días.

-Solo espera un par de días más y Carlisle te dará el permiso para que puedas levantarte- le sonrío cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Es que estoy harto de no poder ni siquiera bañarme por mi mismo- le dijo molesto.

-Pensé que te gustaba- le dijo Bella ruborizada al recordar que era ella quien lo ayudaba en esa tarea, aunque al principio era incomodo luego ambos terminaron por acostumbrados y finalmente Edward ya no soportaba más e intentaba cada vez meter a Bella a la ducha con él pero ella siempre lo frenaba en seco para que se aguantara.

-Bueno si a mi también- le dijo con una sonrisa picara –Es solo que no soy un discapacitado y a estas alturas ya puedo hacer las cosas por mi mismo- ya llevaban prácticamente las dos semanas reglamentarias que le pido Carlisle y él como medico también sabia que se encontraba en prefectas condiciones.

-Es algo más ¿no?- le pregunto Bella suspicaz al ver en sus ojos otra cosa, Edward se quedo en silencio varios minutos mirándola a los ojos, finalmente bufo derrotado y se lo confesó.

-Siento que esto que tenemos tu y yo- Bella alzo una ceja ante la manera de decir "esto" e lugar de ponerle un nombre –A eso me refiero, no se en que plano estamos y si hay algo que me gustaría es que podamos salir como una pareja normal, tener una vida normal- Bella le sonrío comprendiendo a que iba –No es que hayamos partido muy normal que digamos pero eso quisiera y el hecho de que este todo el día acostado no ayud…- Bella no lo dejo terminar ya que lo silencio con un beso, Edward tardo solo segundos en reaccionar y de inmediato llevo una de sus manos a la nuca de ella para responderle aquel beso tan necesitado.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora solo me preocupa tu salud- tiempo, pensó Edward ¿tendrán precisamente ese tan valioso tiempo que ella mencionaba? Algo en su interior le decía que no era así.

-Te necesito- le confesó en sus labios, Bella lo pensó y vaya que ella también lo necesitaba, jamás pensó tener una necesidad así tan abrumadora y física, algo en su cabeza le decía que en su vida pasada nunca había tenido aquellas necesidades tan básicas despiertas a gran escala.

-Aún no- le pidió ella en un susurro y rogó para que él respetara esa decisión que no se mantendría firme por mucho tiempo más si él la seguía besando y acariciando su espalda de aquella manera.

-De acuerdo- acepto el de mala gana –pero cuando tenga mi alta completamente no te salvaras- Bella le sonrío y le guiño un ojo aceptando encantada aquella amenaza tan tentadora.

Finalmente la dichosa alta de Carlisle llego cumplidas las dos semanas quien les recordó que más que nada se debía a que a lo que Edward podía comer, en que aún no debía ir a trabajar o incluso que podía levantarse de su cama para caminar un poco pero no menciono "aquella" actividad física que más necesitaban ambos.

-¿Por que no?- le pregunto Edward molesto.

-Hijo cálmate- le pidió Carlisle –Se maduro y piensa esta vez como un profesional, ya demostraron que no son muy controlados a la hora de… por lo que solo dame una semana más para asegurarme que estas completamente curado- como era de esperarse Carlisle le informo aquello a Bella quien además de ruborizarse acepto de inmediato la petición de Carlisle ya que la salud de Edward es lo más importante para ella.

-No te preocupes Carlisle así se hará- le dijo convencida mirando a Edward desafiante esperando a que se atreviera a rebatir aquello, Edward bufo y termino por aceptarlo.

-Aburrida- le dijo entre dientes lo que provoco que Bella y Carlisle se rieran de él y sus infantilismos.

Ahora que podían salir, Edward decidió tener un poco más de vida en pareja y lo primero que hizo fue invitarla a un romántico picnic en la terraza de su casa.

-¿No preferirías ir a la playa? Ya sabes, arena, sol y olas- dijo Bella sumisa.

-Bueno lo pensé pero creí que tú y…- Edward pensaba en las posibles consecuencias que podría tener el sonido de las olas o el mar mismo en los recuerdos de Bella.

-La verdad es que el mar siempre me a gustado, pensé en un momento que podría ser así pero algo me llama, es extraño pero me da paz- Edward asintió con una sonrisa y así se fueron a pasear con una manta y una cesta llena de fruta, vino y algo de comida "basura" como le llamaría un nutricionista.

-Es bueno saberlo- le dijo Edward cuando ya estaban acomodados sobre la manta.

-Esto es perfecto- dijo le dijo Bella tras haber llenando sus pulmones de aquel aire salino y calido.

-Concuerdo cien por ciento contigo- le respondió Bella, cuando giro su rostro APRA mirarlo fue que se percato de que Edward la observaba a ella por lo que su comentario iba dirigido a ella en si y no al entorno, Bella bajo la mirada avergonzada y tomo un durazno.

-He estado pensando en lo que debo hacer con mi vida- le dijo de pronto provocando que Edward se tensara y la mirara con toda la atención que se pudiese.

-Te escucho- le dijo él resignado a llevarse la peor parte.

-No se como explicar lo que me haces sentir Edward pero estoy consiente de que es algo fuerte y verdadero- Edward le sonrío radiante mientras sentía que su corazón se ensanchaba de amor… un momento ¿amor?, pensó –Lo que si puedo llegar a comprender- continuo -¿Cómo es posible que tenga un marido al cuan no recuerdo? Y peor aún ¿un hombre que mi corazón no es capaz de recordar?- Edward la miro algo triste pero a la vez con comprensión.

-No creo que ser el más apto para hablar de cómo funciona el corazón- la castaña le sonrío calidamente.

-Es solo que de estar enamorada de mi marido ¿debería de sentirme mal no? Como si lo estuviese traicionando pero nada de eso me sucede, intento pensar en mis hijos y por ellos es que he decidido buscarlos pero solo por los pequeños- Edward acaricio su mano y se acerco aún más a ella, pasando una mano por sus hombros así ambos quedando frente al mar.

-Pase lo que pase cuentas conmigo mi pequeña- le dijo él cariñosamente y luego besaba su sien.

-Más te vale Cullen- le dijo ella divertida pero con lagrimas contenidas en los ojos.

Entre platica, besos, caricias y miradas cómplices pasaron el resto de la tarde, una que sin duda quedaría en el recuerdo de ambos, llegados a cierta hora Edward sintió la extraña necesidad de marcharse, ya sea por su loca imaginación o por una realidad que nunca llego a comprobar, no deseaba que aquella mujer se presentara y arruinara lo poquito que llevaba construido con Bella.

-Esta comenzando a hacer frió ¿entremos?- le pregunto y juntos caminaron de vuelta a casa. Más días pasaron igual de encantadores y cuando los besos se volvían más llenos de pasión y necesidad, Bella optaba por separarse alegando que debía hacer la cena, limpiar o simplemente algo tan trivial como poner a lavar ropa.

De cierto modo Edward la entendía y se lo agradecía por preocuparse de él de esa manera pero se estaba frustrando enormemente.

-Hoy haremos algo completamente distinto- le dijo luego de que no quedara ninguna películas románticas, de acción y ciencia ficción por ver.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?- le pregunto Bella cuando Edward la estaba sacando a rastras de casa sin comprender donde irían.

-Hoy veremos si sabes manejar- Bella se sintió completamente nerviosa, no solo por que Edward era poseedor de un lujoso vehículo sino porque podría poner en peligro la vida de ambos –Relájate Bella que estaré en todo momento junto a ti- y de cierta manera aquella promesa la relajo pero más que nada por que ella lo tomó a modo general en su vida.

-Lo se- le confío ella en voz baja, Edward tomo sus manos y la llevo a sus labios.

-Primero veremos si recuerdas lo esencial, ya sabes, frenos, cambios, etc., etc.- le dijo mientras caminaban hasta su volvo y le abría gentilmente la puerta del conductor a Bella –Por favor- le dijo con una inclinación para que ella entrara, cuando Edward se fue a sentar al lado del copiloto Bella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y lo podía sentir por que las manos le sudaban.

Edward le enseño lo básico o en realidad le recordó pues tras dar un par de vueltas por la misma zona, Bella pensó que era como andar en bicicleta.

-Mis instintos me dicen que es así como se maneja ¿pero no soy capaz de sentir lo mismo en el corazón por mi marido?- hablo más para ella misma pero Edward la escucho perfectamente.

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos a comprar algunos víveres para preparar la cena de esta noche?- le pregunto él con una de esas sonrisas que hacen que le sea imposible a Bella negarse. Así, sintiéndose cómodos uno al lado del otro y en completo relajo fueron de camino al supermercado más cercano. Mientras Bella estacionaba y pasaba por fuera de una farmacia se anotó mentalmente tomar una hora con un ginecólogo que le recetara pastillas, en su situación no sería de lo mejor quedar embarazada y estaba claro que su relación con Edward tomaría cierto rumbo por lo que las necesitaría.

Juntos entraron de la mano y pasearon tan campantes por cada pasillo del supermercado buscando lo que necesitaba.

-¿Podemos llevar miel? Se me antojan unos excelentes panqueques con miel- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Toma lo que quieras- aquella sugerencia tiño levemente las mejillas de Bella y Edward de inmediato lo notó –Hablo en todo sentido- le dijo provocando que ella se avergonzara aún más. Bella con su timidez evidente pero sacando esa fuerza aguerrida que había demostrado solo cuando estaban en la cama, se acerco a él para tomarlo por la nuca y le planto un beso poco decoroso para un lugar público, aunque Edward estaba asombrado por su reacción no tardó en devolvérselo y tomarla por la cintura para responderle el beso con toda la necesidad acumulada en aquellas semanas tortuosas.

-Ejem- escucharon una garganta aclararse a su lado por lo que con pocas ganas se separaron y notaron sus respiraciones agitadas.

-Hola Marie- Bella se giro asustada al escuchar aquella voz que le provoco el miedo mismo mientras que Edward apego a Bella a su cuerpo al escuchar que nombraban a su Bella con aquel nombre.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- le pregunto molesto._

_-Así es pero el hombre tiene más vidas que un gato- se escucho un bufido de molestia al otro lado del teléfono –En el hospital me han dicho que se le dio el alta un par de días después- le informo._

_-No importa si de cualquier modo era solo un susto- la voz del hombre sonaba más molesta cada vez -Lo que me intriga es ¿Dónde se han metido?- le preguntó con claro enfado._

_-No lo se Sr. Es como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado, en el hospital me informaron que se tomo unos días por asuntos personales pero no han dicho nada más, me hice pasar por paciente para que me dieran una fecha como mínimo pero terminaron derivándome con otro doctor- el hombre al otro lado de la línea apretó el auricular tan fuerte que crujió levemente._

_-No seas inepto Di Lombardo al menos consígueme su dirección, creo que va siendo hora que le de una visita a mi mujercita extraviada- y su sonrisa se ensancho al imaginársela nuevamente en su poder, así como lo había hecho los últimos diez años._

_Cuando Dimitri consiguió la información necesario, voló en su __Ferrari 458 Italia rojo __hasta esa zona pero al llegar a aquella apartada casa se encontró con la desagradable desilusión de que no había nadie por lo que simplemente aplazo lo inevitable, viajo de regreso pero algo en su interior le dijo simplemente que se bajara a dar un respiro y a estirar las piernas, se encontró con un supermercado y simplemente fue a por una cajetilla de cigarrillos, como las filas para pagar eran tan extensas se cabrio y camino por entre los pasillos, paso por varios sin detenerse en nada en particular hasta que ciertos reflejos naturales rojos en un pelo marrón tan familiar lo detuvieron provocando que se devolviera, sin poder creerlo ante él el doctorcito de la foto que Dimitri le había enviado estaba prácticamente devorando a SU Marie, se acerco imponente y con la rabia que bullía en su interior, se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención y que por el bien de ambos se separaran._

_-Hola Marie- dijo con su voz cargada de resentimiento, maldad pero sobre todo deseo por aquella muchachita que muchos años atrás había capturado su atención de una manera tan abrasadora que lo llevaron a hacer las cosas más insólitas y despreciables que se pueda llegar a pensar, incluso llegar a secuestrar a una niña de apenas quince años y tenerla prisionera amenazándola a diario con que le haría daño a su familia._

_Pero de algo él estaba seguro, ella era solo de él y jamás la compartiría, ahora que sabia que en realidad su amada estaba viva, y no como ella le había hecho creer , la recuperaría y ella realmente lo lamentaría por haberse escapado y hacerle sufrir de aquel modo.

* * *

_

**_Uggg lamento horrores demorarme y muchas chicas que me conocen lo saben pero e andado ocuapdita ultimamente y con excases de inspiración, per ya esta. Me queda mi ultimo examen por lo que me dije a mi misma :"misma ¿por que no liberar un poquito de tu estres en esta paginilla, hacer feliz a mis niñas y de paso relajarte moviendo esos deditos y redactando? pues la respuesta es que aqui estoy, y despues del lunes actualizare seguidito y todas mis historias, auqnue no lo crean las extraño montoooones! demás el miercoles fui a ver a ISMAEL SERRANO en cocnierto y eso fue una regarga de inspiración a fulll, uuuuugg no saben lo mcho que envidie a mis amigas españolas por tener tremendo trovador! en fin, aquí estoy y la historia llegados a este punto cada vez se pondra mas reveladora, no había pensado en hacerla tan larga pero no creo que corta tampoco, solo lo suficiente para aclarar todo lo relacionado a Bella, Edward, Emmett y sobre todo el interlocutor de Dimitri ¿quien piensan que es? diganme sus teorias que me encantan._**

_**Besos y nos leemos pronto en otra Actu besitooos ^^**  
_


	13. Emmett

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Las obsesiones son peligrosas, sobre todo sin son por partida doble ¿que pasara con Edward quien lleva años negándose a amar cuando encuentre dos razones de discordia en su cabeza? ¿Luchar por una vida real o una ilusión? Edward quien vive de una manera muy solitaria se verá enfrentado a dos situaciones abrumadoras, ¿amor o pasión?_

**_", Laura, TOXICULLEN, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Ely Cullen M, Cullen Vigo, liduvina, VaneIanCullen, otrisha, lili2543, Gery Whitlock, Kxprii-StrawwBerries, Bella-Nympha, sophia18, yolabertay, joli cullen, Yirla, mabel, Laia-bcn, amyel1806, sarydark, Greca Chan, majin soljam, Jos WeasleyC, Aiiram" _**_chicas gracias por su paciencia, nos leemos abajitoo!_

* * *

"**Emmett"**

-No lo puedo creer-dijo aquel hombre que llamo a Bella por su verdadero nombre tapándose la boca debido al asombro –Estas viva, eres tú, lo se- dijo como si estuviese viendo un espejismo, Bella se tensó en los brazos de Edward y lo miro de reojo algo asustada.

-Lo siento yo…- intento disculparse con aquel hombre.

-¿Qué pasa Marie? Soy yo, James tú esposo- Edward no estaba seguro de si era el cuerpo de Bella el que temblaba o solo era un reflejo de suyo propio que hervía de rabia y miedo.

-No lo recuerdo- dijo ella entre sollozos y el hombre hizo una extraña mueca.

-Amor tranquila soy yo- dijo acercándose a ella queriendo tocar su rostro pero ella se giro para quedar oculta en el pecho de Edward.

-Déle un poco de espacio- le pidió él para que se apartara, podía sentir el corazón acelerado de Bella y su respiración completamente agitada -¿Tiene como probar lo que dice?- le preguntó más que nada para hacer tiempo, ya que sabían que Bella estaba casada.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo sacando su cartera, saco algunos documentos –Estos son sus documentos, nuestra acta de matrimonio y su acta de defunción- Edward los tomó como si les fuese a quemar las manos y al verlos en efecto ahí estaba ella con todos sus datos, los mismos que un par de meses atrás él había averiguado.

-Gracias- se los tendió de regreso sin saber que más hacer, Bella se removió escasamente solo para quedar más cerca de su odio y susurrarle.

-No quiero alejarme de ti- le dijo entre sollozos y el corazón de él se apretó solo con pensarlo.

-Tranquila- le contesto y acaricie sus cabellos mientras el hombre los miraba algo molesto.

-¿Cómo es que ella…?- dejo la pregunta inconclusa.

-Tuvo un accidente y ahora esta amnésica, no recuerda nada de su vida pasada- Edward sintió algo extraño, no sabia si había sido una ilusión o que pero visualizo brevemente una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de ese hombre, él al percatarse de que lo observaba se recompuso.

-Nuestros hijos estarán extasiados de verte viva mi amor- en ese momento Bella se giro entre los brazos de Edward para mirar al hombre.

-¿Hijos?- pregunto con la voz cargada de miedo y tristeza.

-Claro cariño, llevamos años casados y tenemos dos hermosos pequeños de 6 y 3 años- volvió a sacar algo de su cartera y le tendió una foto a Bella quien tomo con su mano temblorosa. Edward al encontrarse detrás de ella pudo ver por completo la foto que estaba en su mano, dos pequeños de cabellos rubios sonreían a la cámara y Bella se llevo las manos a la boca para acallar el gemido.

-No logro recordarlos Edward- dijo acongojada abrazándose a él quien comenzó a acariciar su espalda intentando confortarla pero era poco lo que podía hacer ya que él mismo se sentía perdido.

-No puedo creer que estés viva- dijo el hombre sin dejar de mirarla –Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes, los niños estarán emocionadísimos cuando te vean- Bella se aferro a Edward como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-No puedo irme- dijo sin apartar el rostro de su pecho, si ella no quería irse él no la dejaría marcharse, pensó Edward.

-Como que no quieres irte Marie, tus hijos te extrañan, yo te extraño- dio dos pasos para tocarla pero Edward la aparto de su camino ganándose una mirada asesina –Espero que no pienses que ahora que se que estas vida dejare que estés en los brazos de otro hombre- le espeto molesto dejando de lado esa cara de buen esposo.

-Tengo una vida aquí, un trabajo, amigos- dijo ella volteándose para encararlo.

-En tu vida real tienes amigos, una familia, ¡Hijos Marie!- le grito provocando que varias personas del lugar se giraran a verlos curiosos –Tú no necesitas de un trabajo amor, siempre has vivido para cuidar a nuestros hijos, nuestra casa, a mi- le dijo él con cara de tristeza.

-No se que hacer- dijo ella cada vez más confundida.

-No puedo creer que estés poniendo por sobre tus hijos a un hombre que a penas conoces- dijo él asombrado –Creo que después de todo no los mereces- y Bella lo miro temblando por sus palabras, podía imaginar que ella se estaba sintiendo mala madre.

-Llévame con ellos- dijo finalmente provocando que se acercara por el costado para mirarla, él no quería que se fuera de su vida, él aceptaría sus hijos encantado si con ello podía quedarse con ella.

-Bella- la llamo Edward con un hilo de voz.

-Tengo que hacerlo Edward, son mis hijos- dijo desviando su mirada de la de él, se soltó de sus brazos y camino donde su _esposo_.

-Vámonos cariño- le dijo el hombre tendiéndole la mano pero antes de que ella la aceptara, Edward la tomo por el brazo jalándola a su cuerpo para abrazarla.

-Las cosas no debieron ser así Bella- le dijo en su oído sintiendo como ella se estremecía –Y yo no debía decirlo de esta manera- respiró fuertemente para darse sacar la tristeza evidente –Pero te amo- dijo finalmente tras estar dándole vueltas ya varios días, nunca se había sentido así, incluso pasó años creyendo que lo que había sentido por Tanya era lo máximo que podía llegar a amar a alguien, pero estaba completamente equivocado.

-No nos hagas esto Edward- fue la respuesta de Bella para evitar que él continuara hablando, si no lo conseguía lo más probable es que se quedaría con él sin importarle las consecuencias y sobre todo, sin importarle la vida de dos pequeñas criaturas indefensas. Edward sintió el corazón encogerse, necesitaba que ella le contestara lo que sentía.

-Se que sientes algo por mi, solo dime que es- le pidió sintiendo tanto miedo por primera vez en su vida.

-Eres una excelente persona Edward y de tener la posibilidad de comenzar mi vida nuevamente, sin duda lo haría contigo pero eso ya no se puede- y se soltó de él sin apartar su mirada que estaba completamente cristalizada por las lágrimas.

-Puedo cuidar de ti, de tus hijos- le pidió él y si era necesario incluso le rogaria.

-No puedo hacerles eso, suficiente deben de haber sufrido creyéndome muerta como para ahora separarlos de su padre y de la familia que creen tener- dijo lamentándose y a la vez intentando convencerse a si misma.

-Por favor Marie, no hagamos de esto un espectáculo- le pidió James pero eso no sirvió para romper la burbuja mágica que se formo solo con la conexión de sus miradas.

-Gracias por todo- le dijo ella antes de girarse y salir de su vida igual que como entro, dejándola por completo de cabeza de una manera tan rápida y poderosa que era imposible creer que llevaban unos pocos meses juntos.

-No me dejes- le rogó en un susurro consiguiendo que ella se girara para verlo con sus ojos llenos de dolor y lagrimas.

-No me pidas algo que no puedo darte- dijo y en ese momento un par de lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla de él, ella intentó acercarse para tranquilizarlo pero James le impidió el paso.

-Desde ahora yo seré el responsable de lo que le suceda a mi mujer, gracias por lo que has hecho por ella pero eso llega hasta aquí, envíame la factura y pagare todo lo que has tenido que ocupar por ella- Edward lo mire con asco, como si el dinero fuese algo que me importara –Despídete Marie- dijo James molesto ya cansado por la situación tan melodramática para él y cuando ella vio a Edward a los ojos, supieron en ese mismo instante que sus vidas habían cambiado para siempre en un viaje de no retorno.

-Te amo- le susurró bajito, quizás ella no lo había oído pero necesitaba decirlo, pensó él, necesitaba que ella alojara ese sentimiento en su corazón y que al menos supiera que solo ella, con su personalidad había conseguido adentrarse en su vida y en su corazón como nadie lo había hecho, ella con su encanto natural había sido la mejor cura para todos sus miedos, ella la única que había cruzado esa barrera impenetrable ahora se iba de su vida para nunca más volver.

Lo que si había sucedido es que ella lo había escuchado y dejo que esas dos simples palabras cargadas de tanto significado le traspasarán el alma, ella igual lo amaba incluso desde que lo había visto por primera vez, desde que él desinteresadamente la ayudo sin saber de ella, sin conocerla dejando todos los prejuicios de lado solo para brindarle ayuda sincera, pero tenia que hacerlo, no por ella o por aquel hombre que la llevaba tomada por los hombros, sino por sus hijos, aquellas criaturitas que no tenían idea de lo que sus padres estaban pasando, sin imaginar que su madre ya no podría ver a su padre con los mismos ojos que lo veía antes.

Edward estaba ahí, plantado como un muerto en vida viendo como la mujer de la que se había enamorado se iba con otro hombre, con su esposo y el padre de sus hijos y en ese momento él fue la persona más egoísta del mundo, ya que deseo que nadie de ellos existiese para que ella se quedara a su lado.

¿Qué había hecho? Había dejado que ella se fuera con él así sin más, sin averiguar si quiera si ella estaría bien ¿pero que más podía hacer? Ya conocían esa cruda verdad de mucho antes y sabían sobre todo que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, lo que no sabían es que seria más temprano que tarde, pensó Edward.

Condujo de regreso a su casa como un alma en pena pensando en lo que podía hacer, existía las posibilidades del secuestro, que viajaran a otro país cambiando sus identidades ¿pero que estaba diciendo? ella tenia una familia la que cuidar, unos niños que la amaban y ella debía proteger, eso era lo más importante de todo ese embrollo, esos pequeños que no tenían culpa de que él se haya enamorada de su madre.

Al llegar a su casa la sensación de vacío lo inundo por completo al sentir el aroma de Bella, aquel a fruta fresca y tierna, antes de que la melancolía lo envolviera por completo decidió ir a darse un baño y quizás así olvidar todo aquello.

Cuando los chorros de agua tibia estaban sobre su piel intento pensar en su vida antes de que apareciera Bella, en la manera simple en la que él vivía para retomarla y así hacer menos doloroso aquello que pronto solo seria un recuerdo, uno muy hermoso pero simplemente un recuerdo, ella desde ese día comenzaría a vivir su vida, su verdadera vida con su familia, aquella que él en ese momento se dio cuenta que quería para si mismo.

Se acostó más temprano de lo normal solo para que el sueño le borrara la mente y así un nuevo día lo recibiera, su lucha por conseguir aquel anhelado sueño lo abandono pasadas tres horas desde que lo estaba intentando, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos se encontraba con el recuerdo de ella cocinando, jugando con los niños del hospital, sonriéndole e incluso uno más vivido y fuerte que era cuando ella contraía su rostro por el placer que ambos estaban disfrutando en aquellas ocasiones que se entregaron sin limites a hacer el amor.

-Suficiente- se dijo para si mismo y bajo a la cocina para tomar un vaso de coñac y así quizás el sueño llegase pronto, nuevamente una lucha perdida cuando estaba tirado sobre la alfombra apoyando la espalda en el sofá con su quinto vaso de coñac y más despierto que nunca.

Fue cosa de minutos que el sol comenzó a aparecer nuevamente por el horizonte y él no había conseguido cerrar un solo ojo y sinceramente no le importaba, esta vez quería ser irresponsable y hasta infantil. No fue a trabajar.

Pasado el medio día escucho su teléfono móvil sonar reiteradas veces, a la primera llamada había corrido a contestarlo con la esperanza de que fuese Bella y pedirle que la fuera a buscar pero en la pantalla solo estaba el nombre de Jasper quien de seguro ya se había percatado de que había faltado al trabajo, cosa nunca había hecho excepto cuando había sucedido aquel problema con Tanya, ya las siguientes llamadas las paso de largo y cuando el sonido de su celular comenzó a molestarlo simplemente lo apago al igual que el de red fija de su casa, no quería hablar con nadie.

Ese día en particular fue un análisis profundo de su vida y lo que haría a continuación ¿la conclusión? No sabia como haría para olvidarse de Bella, la chica se había adentrado tan profundo en sus entrañas que hacerla olvidar sería toda una proeza.

Algo de aquello había conseguido bien y era que las horas pasaran rápido, bueno como sentirlas así si estuvo prácticamente toda la noche y todo el día siguiente en la misma posición bebiendo para olvidar y lo había conseguido, el problema fue cuando tuvo que correr al baño para devolver el poco alimento que su cuerpo tenia debido al exceso de alcohol que estaba intentando digerir su hígado.

-Por favor, déjame en paz- dijo completamente borracho a eso quizás del cuarto o quinto día, ya no lo sabia con certeza pues ese era su nuevo estado diario, de hecho estaba consiente de que se estaba volviendo loco si le hablaba al recuerdo de ella pidiéndole que lo abandonara y que lo dejara tranquilo.

–Bien, si no te quieres ir haré que te vayas- se levanto como pudo de la terraza de su casa y camino con tanta dificultad no solo por la ebriedad, sino por que camino por la arena que hacia más inestable la superficie por donde pasaba.

-¡Hey mujer extraña aquí estoy, listo para sexo salvaje!- grito mirando hacia el mar esperando que en cualquier momento la chica que había prometido olvidar por Bella apareciera, después de todo él ya no tenia nada con ella y si se estaba volviendo loco ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo con una mujer de ensueños?

Se pasó toda la fría noche con la misma sudadera y pantalones delgados que llevaba aquel infernal día en el supermercado, como un recuerdo lejano pensó que tenía que limpiarse la herida y se carcajeo por lo tonto del pensamiento ¿a quien le interesa? Como la chica no aparecía no encontró la mejor manera de buscarla que metiéndose al mar cada vez un poco más lejos de la orilla hasta que el vaivén de las olas provoco que el agua se le metiera a la boca y comenzara a toser por falta de aire, reacciono completamente cuando comenzó a ahogarse como no estaba en sus cinco sentidos pero si los suficientes para daré cuenta que estaba a punto de morir por su inconciencia e irresponsabilidad, se arrastro entre las olas hasta la orilla y cuando llego nuevamente a la extensión de arena se derrumbo por completo sin importarle nada, sentía un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho, aquel que se llevaba días ocultando para que no doliera como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, puede que la chica haya aparecido pero él simplemente se entregó al olvido de la inconciencia.

-¡Edward!- escucho a lo lejos que alguien le decía, entreabrió un poco los parpados para ver una silueta frente a él pero no era capaz de focalizarla por completo -¿Esta bien?- escucho ahora un poco más nítido.

-Esta bien Esme, solo que aún esta algo borracho- sentía el olor a sal del mar y al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba tendido sobre la arena, ahí se había quedado dormido la noche pasada –Emmett, ayúdame a cargarlo- cerro los ojos y se dejo ir nuevamente por la inconciencia, una que según el no duro mucho hasta que sintió el agua fría como hielo sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Qué mierd…?- pregunto asustado pero al ver el rostro de su madre frente a él completamente molesta no siguió con sus insultos.

Su madre cruzada de brazos lo miraba esperando una explicación mientras él estaba sentado en la tina de su baño con el agua corriendo.

-¿Te das cuenta de cómo nos has tenido preocupados a todos jovencito? ¿Qué sucede contigo?- la desilusión y la preocupación eran palpables y él se sintió peor aún dejando atrás todo rastro de borrachera.

-Dame unos minutos para bañarme y te explicare madre- le dijo con pesar, se sentía mal por hacerle eso a su madre, antes de que ella se perdiera él le hablo nuevamente –Perdóname- le dijo y ella lo miro y luego asintió sin decir nada.

Se tomo largos minutos bajo el agua, no solo por que quería sacar el agarrotamiento en sus músculos por la pasada noche y las anteriores por el alcohol, sino que también necesitaba ordenar sus ideas para explicarle a su madre del por que de su comportamiento, aunque le doliera debía explicarle simplemente que Bella ya no estaba en su vida. Ya bañado y listo para cambiarse de ropa se dio cuenta de que su herida no estaba tan mal para la poca preocupación que le había dado, hizo una nota mental de que al menos el agua salada servia para la cicatrización y sonrío sin ganas, vestido y listo para enfrentar a su madre y quizás a su padre, se dio cuenta que toda su familia estaba ahí, desde Rose, Emmett, Jasper junto a Alice y sus padres, suspiro fuertemente y se sentó frente a ellos que lo miraban entre extrañado, preocupado y desilusionado.

Aquello era como un juicio oral.

-¿Qué a pasado contigo hijo?- el primero en hablar fue Carlisle –Jasper nos a dicho que no has ido al hospital en más de ocho días- ¡¿ocho días? Le grito su conciencia y hasta el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin poder creerlo.

-Lo siento- fue todo lo que dijo al salir del asombro.

-En un comienzo pensamos que habían salido tú y Bella y por eso no contestaban ningún teléfono- dijo Alice sin apartar la mirada de él.

-Pero nos pareció extraño que no informaras nada en el hospital cuando acabó tu licencia médica- termino Rosalie con el mismo semblante que el resto de la familia.

-Incluso te vine a buscar pero nadie me abría- dijo Jasper –Hasta que esta mañana cuando decidimos venir todos juntos te encontramos tirado en la playa como un vagabundo completamente borracho- la recriminación sonó completamente dura, Edward al verlo a los ojos supo que estaba enojado debido a la preocupación.

-Necesitaba olvidar- dijo simplemente y su voz se quebró que la familia por completo se preocupo olvidando la falta de responsabilidad de la semana recién pasada, Esme salto de su asiento para sentarse al lado de su hijo y acariciarle su mano.

-¿Qué paso hijo?- le pregunto preocupada y luego pensó en algo -¿Dónde esta Bella?- a Edward los ojos se le cristalizaron levemente y en ese instante la familia supo de que iba el asunto.

-¿Se fue verdad?- espeto molesta Rosalie ganándose una recriminación por parte de todos.

-Rose- dijo Emmett para que no dijese anda más.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella indignada –Le dije que esa mujer no me daba una buena impresión y que algo le haría a mi hermano.

-Las cosas no son así de simples Rose- Edward la miro a los ojos y de cierto modo agradeció la preocupación de ella para con él, después de todo ellos habían presenciado como había quedado él devastado después de todo lo mal que lo paso con Tanya.

-Explícanos hermano, quizás te podemos ayudar- dijo comprensivamente Alice.

Edward relato como la había conocido y en el estado amnésico que se encontraba solo para explicarles a Rose y a Emmett como había llegado ella a su vida y no con la intensión de que ella estaba con él por interés, había sido él quien de cierto modo se había aprovechado de su problema para meterla a su casa y quizás así abandonar la soledad.

-No puedes estar pensando que ella era una victima por que tú la ayudaste metiéndola en su…- pero no la dejaron continuar.

-Rosalie por favor déjate de recriminarle a tu hermano y atengámonos a los hechos, él esta grandecito para saber por que y a quien mete a su casa- dijo Esme.

-Gracias- le dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos y luego continuo –Finalmente decidimos contratar a un investigador para que supiéramos de su vida hasta que finalmente dimos con su identidad pero no solo con eso- dijo con dificultad solo al recordar lo que tenia que decir a continuación –Ella esta casada y tiene hijos- dijo con pesar, Alice y Esme se llevaron las manos a la boca para acallar el gemido mientras que Rose simplemente observaba a su hermano sintiendo como él se desmoronaba poco a poco –Intentamos disfrutar un poco la nueva cercanía que estábamos teniendo y ya pronto ella aceptar su vida, si no lo hizo antes era más que nada por que se sentía confundida y enrabiada de no poder recordar a aquellos que debía amar- el resto asintió en acuerdo –La última vez que la vi en el supermercado su esposo nos encontró y ella finalmente tuvo que irse con él.

-Hijo- le dijo Esme abrazándolo al verlo tan abatido y triste.

-No te preocupes mamá estaré bien, al menos Marie Swan ya esta junto a su familia.

En ese momento las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido para Edward y el resto de la familia, Rose jadeo un audible Emmett mientras lo miraba preocupada y él se levantaba con el rostro completamente desfigurado por el sombro y la cólera acercándose a Edward y sujetándolo por la camisa.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?- le rugió encolerizado perdiendo toda clase de comportamiento racional, sus ojos llameaban furia e incluso las aletas de su nariz se movían más rápido debido a su acelerada respiración.

Carlisle y Jasper se acercaron a Emmett para tomarlo de los hombros y alejaron de Edward mientras las mujeres se agrupaban entre ellas preocupadas por la escena.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Edward sin entender nada.

-¿De donde sacaste ese nombre? –le pregunto Emmett completamente enojado y sin moverse ni un centímetro lejos de Edward, su cuerpo musculoso y la sobredosis de adrenalina le entregaban más fuerza de la normal por lo que el forcejeo de Carlisle y Jasper era solo un juego de niños.

-Que te pasa- le volvio a decir Edward.

-Responde maldición- le dijo Emmett perdiendo la paciencia -¿De donde sacaste ese nombre?

-El investigador privado me lo dio, ese es el verdadero nombre de Bella, Marie Swan- y en un rápido movimiento Emmett estampo su puño en la quijada de Edward logrando que la sangre saliera a borbotones del labio de este.

-¡Mentes!- le rugio encolerizado pero Emmett se dejo arrastrar por los hombres cuando vio que le había causado una herida al hermano de su novia.

-¿Emmett que pasa contigo?- le dijo asombrada Alice que se acercaba a su hermano para revisar su mandíbula, esta estaba roja con sangre y pronto se pondría completamente morada pero al menos dentro de la excesiva fuerza del musculoso hombre, no le había causado una lesión mayor.

-Eres un maldito mentiroso - le dijo Emmett que en ese momento era aprisionado por los brazos de Rosalie para que no volviera a lanzarse sobre su hermano –Marie Swan esta muerta- le dijo con pesar –Ella murió hace 10 años- su respiración era tan agitada como un toro en plena corrida.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- le dijo Edward extrañado mientras se limpiaba el labio ya que la sangre no paraba –Ese fue el nombre que Dimitri me dio- dijo recordando si era el nombre correcto.

-¿Dimitri Di Lombardo?- pregunto Emmett asombrado y cuando Edward asintió él se dejo caer sobre el sofá completamente asombrado –No puede ser- se llevo las manos a la boca sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba descubriendo.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí, alguien nos puede explicar?- pidió Alice al no comprender de que iba todo aquel asunto entre Edward, Emmett y Bella o Marie.

-Emmett es de apellido McCarty por que tuvo que cambiárselo hace muchos años- comentó Rosalie con alguna clase de recuerdo mientras su rostro estaba igual de preocupado que el de su novio –Su apellido real, al menos el que le dieron sus padres es Swan- el resto de la familia intento unir cabos pero nadie podía unirlos correctamente.

-Tenia 18 años cuando un hombre entro a nuestras vidas, tenía una pequeña hermana de 13 años, ella era la adoración misma para mis padres y para mi- dijo dolido con su vista perdida –Aquel hombre comenzó a visitarnos a diario y la obsesión por mi hermana se hizo tan obvia y peligrosa que mis padres decidieron ponerle fin al asunto, mi pequeña Marie se ponía tan nerviosa con la visita de él ya no sonreía y su infancia era consumida por el miedo que el hombre le daba, de un momento a otro mi padre murió extrañamente en un tiroteo y mi madre me confidenció que imaginaba que nosotros dos seriamos los próximos si no le entregábamos a Marie a este sujeto- Alice y Esme se horrorizaron mientras que los hombres comenzaban a comprender poco a poco y Edward se llenaba de una furia nueva al entender lo que Emmett estaba diciendo –Mi madre opto por cambiarme el apellido y enviarme lejos de ellas, yo no quería pero me aseguro que pronto nos reuniríamos los tres y viviríamos felices, había pasado cerca de seis meses cuando decidí volver a nuestro pueblo por mi madre y hermanita cuando me entere que ambas habían muerto, mi pequeña Marie solo tenia 15 años, le quedaba toda una vida por vivir- Emmett llevo sus manos a su rostro para ocultar las ya evidentes lagrimas mientras Rose lo abrazaba, ella ya conocía esa historia perfectamente bien ya que él de tanto en tanto se recriminaba por haber sido un cobarde y haberlas dejado solas –Intente buscar a aquel sujeto que desapareció como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, en mi búsqueda conocí a Rose y gracias a ella pude salir adelante, rearmar mi vida, conseguir un trabajo- dijo mirándola con sus ojos infantiles llenos de lagrimas –Hasta ahora e vuelto a escuchar el nombre de mi hermana de la boca de otra persona- dijo mirando a Edward –Perdón por eso- le dijo señalándole la mandíbula que ya estaba comenzando a hincharse.

-¿Es por eso que siempre la mirabas de aquella manera?- le pregunto Edward atando cabos, Emmett asintió -¿Recuerdas el nombre del sujeto?- le pregunto temeroso mientras Emmett asentía.

-James Witherdale- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo asombrándose a la vez y llenando sus rostros de preocupación.

-No puede ser- dijo Edward –Él es su esposo- dijo furioso haciendo puños sus manos.

-El maldito la a tenido todo este tiempo ¿Cómo es que no la e podido encontrar?- dijo pensando para si.

-En sus papeles de registro la tiene con el apellido de él- dijo Edward al recordar lo que había leído.

-Dimitri te dio esa información por que ellos son amigos desde siempre- le contó Emmett –Ese maldito le dio la información de donde encontrar a Marie- Edward se sintió como un estúpido solo por haber acudido a él.

-Ella tiene hijos, vi una foto de ellos- le dijo Edward.

-No me asombraría que fuese un engaño para manipularla y hacer que regrese con ella- dijo Emmett analizando las cosas mientras Edward rogaba por que así fuera -¿Menciono donde la llevaría?- le pregunto él y Edward negó.

-Hay que buscarla ya, puede que este en peligro- dijo parándose al igual que el resto de los demás que se habían sentado para escuchar el relato de Emmett

-Tú has estado en peligro desde que él sabe que esta contigo- le contradijo Emmett –Apostaría mi vida que ese corte que tienes ahí vino de manos de James- el resto de la familia se preocupo al percatarse de los serio del asunto.

-¿Dónde comenzamos? A estas alturas ya deben estar lejos- dijo Edward preocupado, necesitaba encontrarla ya.

-Encontrarlo a él primero será muy difícil pero dado el hecho de que ellos no saben que ahora conoces los hechos reales, no se preocuparan de que la buscaras por lo que cierto personaje no tendrá por que mantenerse oculto- dijo Emmett.

-Dimitri- dijo Edward con una sonrisa que de amistosa no tenia nada, se juro que en cuanto lo tuviera en frente le pondría las manos encima y ni su madre le llegaría a reconocer el rostro.

* * *

_**MIL PERDON LA DEMORAAAA! SE QUE NO TENGO CARA PARA HACERLO y que e demorado horrores en actualizar esta historia pero entre la otra historia que me tiene con las ideas al borde del cerebro, los estudios no me e dado mucho tiempo en pensar en otra cosa, y como esta historia esta llegando poco a poco al final no queria arruinarlo cambiandolo a como lo tengo pensado así que intentare actualizar nuevamente, perdonenme chicas y les receurdo que no abandonare la historia, solo espero que las ideas lleguen como llegaron hoy y como ven la escribi altiroo!**_

_**besoooos ^^ y espero aun queden chicas que lean esta historia y no me abandonen =P**_


	14. Búsqueda

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer__, yo solo invento la historia con ellos por ser tan maravillosos  
_

_**Summary:** Las obsesiones son peligrosas, sobre todo sin son por partida doble ¿que pasara con Edward quien lleva años negándose a amar cuando encuentre dos razones de discordia en su cabeza? ¿Luchar por una vida real o una ilusión? Edward quien vive de una manera muy solitaria se verá enfrentado a dos situaciones abrumadoras, ¿amor o pasión?_

_Desde ya pedir mis disculpas si se me han pasado muchas faltas ortográficas pero para no demorar más no le di una segunda revisada, sino, no termino nunca!  
_

_

* * *

_

"**Búsqueda"**

Tras pensar y analizar por donde comenzar a buscar. Edward y Emmett decidieron empezar por lo más fácil, y eso era en la oficina de Dimitri donde se le podía contactar para contratarlo como detective.

Emmett ingresó al lugar utilizando un nombre falso y una apariencia poco reconocible, preguntó por él a su secretaria quien le informó que no estaba atendiendo por un par de días ya que estaba en un nuevo e importante trabajo.

-James Witherdale- coincidieron los dos a la vez.

Podía haber sido sumamente fácil ir directamente tras James pero no lo era, él hombre sabia borrar las huellas que daba a cada paso. Era como un fantasma que se movía entre los vivos. Como lo pensaron, si querían llegar a él debía ser a través de Dimitri.

Un día más bastó esperar para ambos, la impaciencia era cada vez mayor y no podían arriesgarse a perder tiempo.  
Dado que Dimitri no apareció ese día y al siguiente tampoco, optaron por comenzar a buscarlo entre bares y clubes nocturnos a los que esa clase de hombres frecuentarían, lujosos pero no llamativos.

En los primeros tres bares no habían tenido suerte, al cuarto uno de los barman les dijo que recordaba un hombre con esas características pero que sólo había ido ahí un par de veces.

Al quinto bar tuvieron un poco más de suerte ya que él guardia del local lo conocía y aseguraba que frecuentaba aquel lugar con distintas mujeres a la vez.

-¿Son los esposos de las mujeres con que él viene?- preguntó escéptico –Lo digo porque no queremos tener problemas de faldas- pero el buen dinero que Emmett le había dado por la información bastó para que el guardia no hiciera más preguntas y terminara por confesar que Dimitri iba a ese lugar para reunirse con clientes importantes para su negocio.

-¿Él está ahí dentro?- le preguntó Edward furioso. Lo único que deseaba además de encontrar a Bella, era golpearlos a todos. Nunca había sido un hombre violento pero sabia Dios que en ese momento estaba perdiendo todo su control.

-No en estos momentos pero no me extraña que aparezca. De seguro en algo anda porque se le ha visto mucho por aquí últimamente- aseguró el guardia.

Emmett y Edward volvieron al auto para pensar en lo siguiente que harían, sería completamente suicida que entraran ambos desarmados a enfrentarse con quizás cuándos mafiosos ahí dentro en la búsqueda de Dimitri, sin descontar que no debían ponerlo sobre aviso de su búsqueda.

Finalmente ambos optaron por lo más lógico y fue que debían acudir con agentes especiales, como los de la FBI que eran los encargados de trabajar con éste tipo de ilegalidades.

En cuanto ellos le contaron la historia de la supuesta muerte de la pequeña Marie Swan, cosa que en realidad había sido secuestrada por James, de cómo murieron sus padres y Emmett escapó de milagro; los Agentes de inmediato se interesaron.

- James Witherdale es un objetivo que hace mucho estamos buscando, él sabe muy bien como tapar toda huella, toda clase de pistas y para eso tiene a los mejores bajo su ala. Si conseguimos la confesión de la mujer acerca del secuestro, podíamos darle un par de años a James bajo esos cargos. Al menos nos daría la oportunidad de quitarle su libertad y sacarlo de las calles para encontrar otras pruebas que no sea capaz de tapar- le aseguraron los Agentes –Si Dimitri Di Lombardo es quien está tapando sus fechorías, esto nos servirá para matar dos pájaros de un tiro- sonrió uno de los agentes complacido. Al parecer ellos no habían encontrado pruebas de que uniera a estos dos hombres por lo que la información de Edward y Emmett les llegaba de maravilla.

-Cuando Rose me hablaba de Alice y de ti, siempre me dijo que eras muy correcto y apegado a las ordenes y leyes- comentó Emmett luego de que terminaran de hablar con los agentes especiales quienes le pidieron que aguardaran en sus casas por cualquier información.

Estaba claro que Emmett no acataría esa absurda orden ya que se trataba de Bella su hermana.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Edward sin entender cuál era el punto.

-Sé cómo trabaja la ley y en lo personal no podré vivir tranquilo si James sigue viviendo una vez encontramos a Bella. No sé como piensas tú Edward pero yo llegaré hasta las últimas consecuencias por proteger a mi hermanita. No lo hice cuando debí pero esta vez no me acobardaré- Edward lo pensó unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

-No te preocupes que no te detendré. No solo hablamos de tu hermana sino que también de la mujer que amo- aseguró Edward sintiendo como su corazón se contraía solo de recordarla –También ayudaré en lo que sea necesario Emmett, puedes estar seguro de ello- dijo convencido.

Ya cerca de la madrugada ambos llegaron a casa de los padres de Edward para pernoctar ahí ya que estaban más cerca por cualquier emergencia.

Ya en el entorno familiar, Edward no podía dejar de sentirse fuera de lugar. El amor de sus padres perduraba y crecía con el paso de los años, él siempre deseo tener una relación así y por mucho tiempo pensó que con Tanya lo conseguiría. Alice y Jasper vivían siempre como en un mundo aparte, ambos orbitaban alrededor del otro en una perfecta sincronía dignos de envidiar.

Ahora que tenía de regreso a su otra hermana, Rose. Se daba cuenta que ella también ya tenía su mundo aparte, su propia familia que comenzaba a amasar.

Y él ¿Qué tenía? Días atrás comenzó a albergar la esperanza de tener un alguien, un algo que comenzar a formar con Bella.

Aquella chica que revolucionó su vida y la forma que había optado por vivir estos últimos años,

En una lucha del ceder y no ceder, finalmente ella había ganado y él se había rendido ante su encanto mágico, ante su dulzura, ternura y cierta fiereza escondida.

Su vida no era más que el resultado de la entropía que ella había causado pero ya no había marcha atrás, él no podía perderla. Era como saborear el dulce néctar, manjar de manjares para alguien que no ha comido en mucho tiempo y luego que te lo arrebaten sin contemplación.

Edward pasó muchas horas preguntándose simplemente ¿si él era el del problema? Quizás alguien ahí arriba simplemente deseaba que él no fuera feliz. Que no volviera a sentir ese pedacito de cielo que llegó a conocer con Bella.

Ambos ya no sabían que más hacer, eso de esperar simplemente los estaba cabreando. Edward no paraba de pensar en qué hacer y sacar cuentas mentales de que llevaba exactamente 5 días, 8 horas, 24 minutos y torturantes segundos buscando a Bella. Necesitaba tener la convicción al menos que estaría bien pero sabía que estando con ese hombre sería imposible.

-Debí notarlo simplemente con verlo a los ojos- se recriminó mientras golpeaba fuertemente contra la pared de su antigua habitación de infancia con su puño.

A eso le siguió un fuerte ruido acompañado de un ¡Crack! La muralla en sí había quedado con un evidente agujero mientras su mano seguía atascada en el tabique de separación entre una habitación y la otra.

-No creo que la pobre muralla tenga la culpa- comentó la voz de su madre. Estando de espaldas a ella, Edward aprovecho de limpiar algunas lágrimas que no pudo evitar detener.

-Se cruzó delante de mi mal genio- dijo Edward para restarle importancia. Su madre llegó junto a él justo para ayudarlo a quitar su mano. Un gemido de dolor salió de los labios de Esme al ver la mano ensangrentada de su único hijo.

Debido a la adrenalina, Edward no sintió dolor por lo que simplemente la retiro con fuerza –No pasa nada- le aseguró a Esme quien no lo creyó así.

-Espérame unos segundos- le pidió ella que desapareció de su habitación. Exactamente como ella dijo, segundos después apareció nuevamente cargando un pequeño botiquín.

-No es necesario, soy doctor y sé que está bien- espetó Edward intentando forcejear con su madre pero contra ella no podría.

-No he puesto en tela de juicio tu profesión hijo pero de que eres obstinado lo eres y si no te conociera, pensaría que dejaras esto así y luego puede infectarse- lo regaño como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Mamá no puedo perder tiempo en…- su madre lo cortó sentándolo con una fuerza poco usual en ella sobre su cama.

-No tomará más que un par de minutos- le dijo mientras abría la botellita con alcohol desinfectante y lo untaba en algodón –Recuerdo cuando eras pequeño y tus hermanas querían hacer sus experimentos de belleza contigo y tú salías corriendo por todo el jardín para escapar de ellas. Era de esperar que tropezaras he hicieras sangrar tus rodillas- sonrió con ternura mientras le limpiaba los nudillos que sangraban bastante para ser una herida superficial. Tras limpiarlo tomó un par de vendas del botiquín y comenzó a envolver su mano –Y agradece que no le digo a tu padre que te revise los huesos porque conociéndolo, es capaz de enyesarte la mano por precaución- le regaño ella pero siempre con ternura.

-Necesito tener movilidad en mis manos por si necesito…- Esme asintió de inmediato comprendiendo lo que Edward quería explicarle. Simplemente no quería escuchar de su boca que le dijera que se enfrentaría con un par de mafiosos y que necesitaba sus manos por si necesitaba defenderse, la sola idea la aterrorizaba y le daban ganas de encerrar a su hijo en aquel cuarto y así evitar que algo le sucediera. Pero lo conocía ya que era igual que Carlisle, decidido y entregado por la persona que amaba.

Ambos estaban compartiendo aquel momento casi como si fuese el último cuando un Emmett sumamente agitado rompió aquella fingida tranquilidad.

-Lo han encontrado. Ha Dimitri- añadió rápidamente. Edward de un saltó se levantó de la cama llegando junto a Emmett.

-¿Dónde lo tienen?- preguntó sintiendo como la bilis le subía hasta la garganta ante su cólera.

-Los agentes han decidido llevárselo a un lugar apartado antes de tener que entregarlo. Pretenden ocupar sus propios métodos para hacerlo hablar- Esme tirito horrorizada y salió de ahí para dejarlos hablar sin tener que escuchar información que no era necesaria para ella.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Edward ansioso.

-El agente ha autorizado a que podamos ir pero siempre y cuando nos mantengamos al margen- Edward asintió pero sin prometer algo que no estaba seguro que podría cumplir.

Montaron el coche de Edward y en un pestañeo llegaron a la dirección que le habían dado a Emmett.

-Este lugar no se parece mucho a los que un agente de la FBI suelen usar- comentó Emmett viendo la cabaña que en su mejor momento debió ser cómoda y hermosa. Ahora, que su cachada estaba carbonizada por un evidente incendio y que prometía mal olor en su interior, le daba un aspecto tétrico.

-A mi me parece el lugar justo para tener a esa rata- masculló Edward al bajarse del vehículo y quedar frente a la entrada de la casa.

Juntos caminaron con cierta reticencia por la entrada empedrada que se ocultaba debajo de aquella larga maleza.

No fue necesario que llamaran a la puerta puesto que está se abrió con un escalofriante chirrido y tras de ella apareció uno de los agentes.

-En estos momentos está siendo interrogado- dijo el Agente con una sonrisa maliciosa. Edward no pasó por alto que el hombre no vestía como solían hacerlo, tampoco llevaba su placa encima lo que lo hizo preguntarse ¿Cuánto de todo eso estaba en el marco legal?

Ambos se asombraron al darse cuenta que el interior de la casa no era como se lo esperaban, no es que fuese acogedora como para que una familia pudiera vivir allí pero no había rastros de incendio.

-El exterior carbonizado es solo una fachada para mantener a intrusos alejados. Da un aspecto que ni a los mendigos les gustaría acercarse- comentó otro de los agentes llegando junto a ellos –Di Lombardo se niega a hablar de la manera delicada- le sonrió a su amigo quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces habrá que utilizar otras técnicas- ambos agentes se encaminaron por delante hasta la habitación que estaba más al fondo. Edward y Emmett lo siguieron casi pisándole los talones, aquello era tan extraño que hasta intimidaba un poco.

Al entrar a la habitación ambos se dieron cuenta de que el lugar era como ellos imaginaban una sala de interrogatorios. Un gran ventanal que de un lado se podía ver todo y de seguro desde el otro lado era un gran espejo. Paredes insonorizadas y varios artefactos que ninguno de los dos sabía describir.

Al otro lado del gran ventanal Dimitri amarrado a una silla con su rostro alzado arrogante y asqueado, indignado de estar ahí.

-Por precaución les informo que no pueden pasar de este lugar. Si hemos accedido a que vengan es simplemente porque pueden servirnos de ayuda luego de conocer alguna clase de información- acotó uno de los hombres. Ambos asintieron de mala gana.

El espectáculo que se llevó a cabo al otro lado del ventanal era digno de una película de mafiosos asesinos. Los agentes para ser profesionales distaban de mucho pero ellos no se quejarían si con alguna de esas violentas golpizas lograrían sacar algo.

Treinta minutos más tarde y con un Dimitri literalmente en el suelo sangrando y ambos agentes manchados y cansados, salieron para encontrarse con ellos.

-Niega tener tratos con James- dijo uno de ellos cansado mientras limpiaba sus manos en sus pantalones.

-Miente- gruñó Edward mirando al infeliz que estaba semi inconsciente. Por unos segundos sintió pena de verlo así pero todo atisbo de compasión se esfumo por completo.

-¿Están seguros que es él? Estamos arriesgando bastante solo por su palabra- dijo el otro mirando de hito en hito entre Edward y Emmett.

-Estamos seguros- contestó Emmett –Quizás y ese bastardo siente más miedo de James que de ustedes- dijo sin importar como lo tomaran.

-Tranquilo niñito que esto aún no acaba- el agente les explico que lo siguiente que harían seria debilitarlo no solo físicamente, sino que emocionalmente.

Uno de ellos entró nuevamente y lo desnudo por completo dejándolo ahí tirado sobre un sucio suelo. Las heridas eran evidentes y la sangre comenzaba a secarse en ciertas zonas.

El otro agente entró con una cubeta en las manos y le lanzó el agua con hielo que había en su interior. Dimitri salto por la baja temperatura y se abrazó a si mismo gritando que no diría nada.

Para los agentes eso fue más que suficiente para saber que en efecto si escondía algo.

Apagaron las luces de la habitación y salieron nuevamente al encuentro de Emmett y Edward.

-Lo dejaremos así mismo un par de días- fue todo lo que añadió uno de los agentes.

-¿Y nosotros mientras tanto qué? Preguntó Emmett molesto.

-Ustedes pueden ir a sus casas a descansar, pasar tiempo con la familia- dijo irónicamente –No lo sé hombre, manténganse apartados para no levantar sospechas. Puede que a James comience a parecerle raro que uno de sus lacayos desaparezca por tanto tiempo.

Exactamente tres días después Edward y Emmett volvieron a ese mismo lugar por una llamada de los agentes.

-¡Ya habló!- dijo uno de ellos en cuanto lo vieron en la entrada. Ambos entraron al refugio y el agente les explico.

-Se notaba que le costaba confesar, de seguro James puede llegar a ser bastante letal con quienes lo traicionan pero finalmente confesó que trabaja para él y que es el encargado de limpiar su rastro.

-¿Dijo dónde esta en estos momentos?- se apresuró a preguntar Edward que poco le quedaba de paciencia.

-Dice que no lo sabe- ninguno de los ahí presente creyó aquello pero sinceramente no podían esperar más tiempo a que Dimitri decidiera hablar.

-Al menos tenemos su confesión y eso ayudara en parte como prueba- dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Y Bella? ¿Qué pasara con ella? Ya llevamos más de una semana desde que James se la llevó. A estas alturas puede haberle sucedido cualquier cosa- Emmett estaba en un punto de colapso que Edward jamás lo hubiese creído de alguien tan fuerte como Emmett si no lo hubiese visto.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Edward pensando en algo –No sé si funcione y puede ser peligroso pero las personas como Dimitri se rigen siempre por el mismo canon.

Los dos agentes y Emmett escucharon atentos la idea de Edward asintiendo en acuerdo o negando con la cabeza de vez en cuando según lo ameritaba.

-Me parece bastante descabellado- dijo uno de los agentes al compañero.

-Nada de lo que hemos visto a lo largo de nuestra carrera en este mundo ha sido muy normal- le dijo el otro como respuesta –Es descabellado pero puede que funcione- ambos asintieron como si el mismo plan pasara por sus cabezas a la vez –Tienes talento como agente Cullen- le dijo el agente palmeando la espalda de Edward –Si resulta, serás el héroe en busca de la damisela- bromeó pero Edward estaba lejos de reír en esos momentos.

Bella podría estar realmente en peligro en ese preciso momento si es que no…

Edward se obligó a no pensar de manera fatalista. Él la rescataría fuese como fuese.

* * *

**_uffff realmente demoré esta vez ¿no? Lo lamento pero cuando la idea no sale, no sale y no se puede hacer nada. Bueno aquí ya me estoy poneidno al día con todo. Es absurdo no llevar la uidea hasta el final cuando solo le queda un cap más, más su epilogo obviamente!_**  
**_No me había tomado el tiempo de analizar cuando le iba quedando realmente y siii solo dos caps más!_**  
**_Bueno espero no me odien y quede alguien aún que lea esta historia!_**  
**_Ya son dos historias que tengo que estan por terminar así que pronto idea nueva para las que esten interesadas =)_**  
**_Besooos y nos leemos pronto ^^_**


	15. Ejecutando el plan

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer__, yo solo invento la historia con ellos por ser tan maravillosos  
_

_**Summary:** Las obsesiones son peligrosas, sobre todo sin son por partida doble ¿que pasara con Edward quien lleva años negándose a amar cuando encuentre dos razones de discordia en su cabeza? ¿Luchar por una vida real o una ilusión? Edward quien vive de una manera muy solitaria se verá enfrentado a dos situaciones abrumadoras, ¿amor o pasión?_

_Muchaaas gracias por continuar conmigo en ésta historia. Capítulo final, espero les guste._

_

* * *

_

"**Ejecutando el plan"**

Los agentes tras dar las directrices a unos amigos que podrían ayudarlo muy bien con el plan, le explicaron a Emmett y Edward lo que uno de ellos debía hacer.

-Si queremos que Dimitri caiga realmente en la trampa necesitaremos de su colaboración- le dijo uno de ellos.

-Y es realmente peligroso, créannos que si no fuese necesario no los expondríamos a esto- añadió el otro.

Resulto ser que el plan para llegar a Jame, no era más que un montaje.

Los agentes junto con otros colegas que actuaban bajo una buena cantidad de dinero, montaron una escena en aquella casa de que algo había sucedido, así como una emboscada.

Dejaron todo desordenado, cadáveres esparcidos que vestían con uniformes del FBI que acompañarían a Edward y otros con aspecto de mafiosos que serian la oposición rescatista para Dimitri, como si allí se hubiese llevado a cabo un tiroteo, un verdadero enfrentamiento. Y en el exterior un vehículo enorme como los que utilizaban los mafiosos con las ventanas tintadas para no ver en el interior, el jeep tenía las llaves puestas y en los asientos traseros una maleta con ropa, dinero y drogas ¿su conductor? Muerto.

De esa manera se asegurarían de que Dimitri creyera que aquellos hombres iban por él ¿la mejor manera de asegurarse que a la primera persona que visitara fuera James?

Edward se haría pasar por uno de los muertos. Los agentes le aseguraron que ellos estarían vigilando desde las cámaras ocultas por la casa por si la situación se complicaba.

Tal cual lo habían organizado, Edward se tendió cerca de la puerta principal lleno de sangre en el pecho con una herida muy bien maquillada. En las zonas de su cuello, muñeca y corazón también fueron intervenidas.

En aquellas zonas le pegaron un material ligero pero resistente de polivinilo de carbono muy bien maquillado a su tono de piel ¿su función? Camuflar las pulsaciones y latidos respectivamente. Así como el resto de los que ahí se harían pasar por muertos.

-No hagas nada arriesgado y estúpido. Recuerda que necesitamos llegar a ella y estoy seguro que se pondrá muy feliz de verte- le dijo Emmett con un tono que parecía más que le hablaba a un hermano.

En ese momento todos se fueron a las posiciones acordadas. Emmett se refugió en una habitación secreta esperando para darles la señal a los otros amigos de los Agentes. Quienes ingresaron una vez más a aquella habitación.

-Espero que hoy estés de ánimo para hablar- dijo uno de ellos. Dimitri les sonrió con burlón pero sólo eso ya que sus fuerzas eran mínimas.

Estuvieron así entre palabras sueltas alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que uno de los agentes se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

-La señal- dijo Emmett que veía la escena de los agentes y Dimitri desde los monitores. Tomó su teléfono móvil y llamo a uno de los amigos que ayudarían.

De inmediato los disparos comenzaron a sonar y dado que uno de los agentes "involuntariamente" –sarcásticamente hablando, claro- había dejado la puerta levemente abierta, los disparos retumbaron ahí dentro.

-¿El FBI?- preguntó uno de ellos siguiendo la actuación.

-No hay motivo porque nos deban seguir- le dijo el otro asombrado sacando del cinto sus armas.

Ambos se miraron una fracción de segundos sintiendo la mirada acuciosa de Dimitri.

-¿Vendrán por él?- preguntó el otro con su rostro lo más falsamente preocupado.

-Si es así, lo matamos antes que den con él- y en ese momento más gritos y disparos se escucharon.

-¡Espera!- dijo el otro deteniendo el arma de su amigo -¡Escucha!- le dijo y los tres así lo hicieron. Dimitri tenía el corazón acelerado al sentirse en mayor desventaja, ahí habían cabrones que quizás iban para matarlo y él no tenía ni una puta arma para defenderse -¡Escucha!- insistió -Ahí fuera se está llevando a cabo un enfrentamiento entre dos grupos- ambos se miraron y luego lo miraron a él.

-Estoy seguro que vienen por él, pero yo no me quedo para morir por éste- él amigo asintió y salieron de ahí corriendo. Dimitri se quedó mirando hacia la puerta asustado, como un cobarde que era.

Tras unos breves minutos más disparos se escucharon logrando que Dimitri se tensionara aún más si era posible.

Dimitri camino lentamente como pudo hasta la puerta, cuando estuvo por salir un hombre con el rostro lleno de sangre apareció.

-Hasta que damos contigo maldito bastardo- dijo entre jadeos mientras se presionaba en una zona del estomago, donde brotaba sangre. Dimitri que pensó que lo mataría, el hombre simplemente lo observó sin hacer nada.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Dimitri suspicaz.

-No es el momento de preguntas idiotas- al toser sangre salió expulsada de su boca. Sangre artificial que Dimitri creyó real –Él nos ha enviado por ti pero nos hemos encontrado con…con…otros que te buscab…-su rostro se contrajo de dolor –an para matarte.- en ese momento el hombre alto y musculoso se dejó caer como saco de papas al suelo dándose por muerto.

Dimitri se asusto por lo que allí habría, los disparos habían cesado pero no podía confiarse, al parecer alguno de sus amigos había enviado a gente por él, pensó.

Al pasar por el pasillo hacia lo que debería ser un living, se encontró con una habitación hecho un desorden, regado de muertos y sangre.

De todos los que allí estaban no reconoció a ninguno.

-Esperen- dijo mirando a alguien fijamente –A ti si te conozco- dijo avanzando hacia donde estaba Edward quien en cuanto supo que iban por él, comenzó a aguantar la respiración –A ti si te conozco- sonrió Dimitri acuclillándose frente a él –Seguramente andas detrás de la perra esa- Edward uso de todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse encima de aquel hombre que ayudo a que lo separaran de Bella. Dimitri tomó su muñeca y busco sus pulsaciones, nada –A mi jefe le hubiese gustado matarte con sus propias manos por haber osado a colocar las tuyas encima de su putita- un poco más, un poco más, pensaba Edward.

Dimitri se levanto lo mejor que le daban sus fuerzas, miró nuevamente a su alrededor sonriendo por aquellos hombres que habían dado la vida por él. Luego se lo agradecería a su jefe, porque él ya estaba seguro que había sido James que había enviado por él –Por lealtad- se dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia.

Miró nuevamente a Edward con asco y le dio una fuerte patada por el costado a la altura de las costillas para desquitarse aunque sea con su cuerpo. Edward por su parte, literalmente se mordió la lengua para no gritar.

Emmett y los agentes que miraban la escena desde los monitores optaron por activar el sonido de los altavoces que habían en el exterior de la casa, en ellos comenzaron a escucharse sirenas de policías con un claro efecto doppler, indicando que se iban acercando.

Dimitri se puso alerta y tras darle una patada más descargando la frustración que había sentido por todos aquellos días de tortura y hambre, se alejo de la casa.

En el exterior la luz de sol le dio de lleno en los ojos provocando que los cerrara de inmediato. Poco a poco sus ojos se adaptaron a la luminosidad diurna.

Cuando pudo focalizar correctamente, vio un jeep completamente negro estacionado un poco más allá, lo extraño era que sus puertas delanteras estaban abiertas de par en par y a la altura del piloto un único disparo en el parabrisas.

Se acercó con paso cauteloso y al llegar lo suficientemente cerca para ver en el interior, descubrió que había un hombre muerto sobre el volante.

Quitó al hombre rápidamente sin asegurarse siquiera si estaba realmente muerto, eso era lo de menos. Debía salir de ahí antes de que llegaran los policías.

Se montó arriba del auto, se estiró por sobre el asiento del copiloto y cerró aquella puerta. Al mirar atrás encontró una maleta la que abrió de inmediato. Dentro había ropa decente, dinero, un arma y drogas.

-Estos son los míos- sonrió complacido y más aún al ver que las llaves estaban puestas. Cerró su puerta y arrancó de inmediato a ver a su jefe para agradecerle que lo haya ayudado.

-¿Lo tienes?- le preguntó Emmett ansioso a uno de los agentes.

-El GPS del vehículo esta en correcto funcionamiento, debemos seguirlo cuando antes para que no ponga sobre aviso a James. No queremos que él deduzca que todo esto fue un montaje- en ese momento Edward apareció aún con la sangre por su cuerpo y rostro mientras se frotaba la costilla.

-¿Te duele mucho?- le pregunto Emmett con una mirada de disculpa. Por indicaciones de los agentes quien debía hacer ese papel era Edward ya que a Emmett no lo reconocería.

-Digamos que me he sentido mejor- contestó Edward con una media sonrisa. Estaba seguro que le había quebrado alguna costilla, pero Edward confiaba en la justicia divina si es que la judicial no lo acompañaba.

Los agentes pagaron a los amigos que lo habían ayudado y se montaron en su coche para ir detrás de Dimitri.

-Sea donde sea que nos lleve ese gusano, estoy seguro que Jame estará resguardado hasta los huesos. Ese maldito sabe como esconderse y protegerse- dijo uno de los agentes.

-Sea como sea. Las cosas se harán de este modo- añadió el otro –Ustedes dos se quedarán en el auto mientras nosotros nos deshacemos de cada vigilante que pueda delatarnos –Emmett y Edward que iban en el asiento trasero del auto se miraron desconformes. Exacto, ambos pensaban lo mismo. Mientras los agentes se deshacían de los guardaespaldas, Dimitri le hablaría a James de su "supuesta" ayuda y de que había visto a Edward, poniéndolo sobre aviso y de paso arriesgando la vida de Bella, ni pensarlo.

Desde el teléfono móvil de uno agentes podían ver aquella flecha roja que indicaba el auto donde iba Dimitri, cuando esta se detuvo en una exclusiva zona de la ciudad, ambos agente sonrieron y el que iba manejando pisó el acelerador casia fondo. Llegaron en pocos minutos detrás de Dimitri, desde aquella distancia ambos agentes vieron lo que esperaban.

-Hay dos en cada esquina y seguramente en el interior del departamento hay más- Emmett y Edward siguieron la dirección donde indicaban y en efecto donde ellos indicaban, habían hombres con gafas de sol y un cable que aparecía desde el cuello de sus camisas hasta sus oídos.

Seguramente todos estaban conectados entre sí.

-Quédense aquí, cuando tengamos a los hombres del exterior neutralizados subiremos. Si ven que tardamos más de la cuenta, llamen directo a nuestros superiores pero sin entrar en detalles- le pidió uno de los agentes.

Ambos decididos se bajaron del vehículo listo para neutralizar de la mejor manera a aquellos hombres, dardos tranquilizantes. Así no llamarían la atención.

Aquella operación debía ser lo más limpia posible pero a la vez rápida ya que Dimitri ya debería estar con James.

Edward y Emmett se miraron fijamente, comunicándose con aquella mirada. Sin pensárselo más, bajaron del vehículo. Emmett le pasó su chaqueta a Edward para tapar su ropa con "sangre" lo que menos debían hacer era llamar la atención.

Extrañamente la entrada al edificio había sido sencilla, ahí nadie los había detenido para preguntarles donde iban.

-El problema será entrar a su departamento- aseguro Edward inspirando fuertemente mientras ambos se escondían en el pasillo contiguo al que debían ir.

Ambos se subieron al elevador y bajaron en cada piso para ver si encontraban a algún hombre sospechoso custodiando fuera de la puerta. Y así tal cual lo pensaron, en el último piso había un hombre con el mismo aspecto de los hombres que custodiaban la calle.

-Ante cualquier cosa y si milagrosamente James no me recuerda, será mejor que no me llames Emmett- le pidió su cuñado por partida doble. Aquel pensamiento le arrebato una sonrisa soñadora a Edward.

Ambos se miraron una vez más y asintieron decididos. Dieron la vuelta al siguiente pasillo y comenzaron a avanzar decididos hasta el final.

Cuando el guardaespaldas comprendió que aquellos dos hombres que no reconoció como los amigos de James, caminaban directo hacia él alertándolo.

-Buenas tardes caballeros ¿se les ofrece algo?- preguntó de manera cortés pero ninguno de los dos paso por alto que el hombre se llevaba una mano a la espalda, específicamente al cinto.

Buscando su arma, pensó Emmett.

-Necesitamos hablar con James, él nos conoce- dijo Edward.

-¿Tienen alguna cita?- preguntó el hombre de manera suspicaz. Ambos negaron.

-Pero si le dice que Edward Cullen quiere hablar con él, le dirá que puedo pasar- dijo decidido Edward. El hombre lo inspeccionó unos minutos más, mirándolo detenidamente –Puede revisarnos si gusta, no traemos armas- dijo en un tono más ligero pero a aquel hombre no se le movió ni un musculo.

-Esperen- dijo y entró al departamento. Pasaron largos y tortuosos minutos hasta que el mismo James apareció en la puerta.

-¡Edward!- dijo con una gran sonrisa que intentaba ser amigable pero todos los ahí presentes sabían muy bien que de amigable, no había nada –Que gusto de tenerlo aquí. Me asombra que diera con mi paradero- Edward juraría que lo último lo había susurrado más que nada para él.

-Buenas tardes James, espero no molestarlo- dijo Edward solemnemente mientras James los hacía pasar. Emmett no paso por alto que algo que decía a su guardaespaldas que se quedaba fuera del departamento.

-Ustedes- le hizo señas a tres hombres más que estaban en el interior del departamento –Vigilen desde fuera- ordenó y miró nuevamente a los hombres que llegaron a verlo -Oh no se preocupen, me gusta recibir visitas- dijo con falsa alegría -¿Puedo preguntar quién es tu amigo?- preguntó sin reconocer a Emmett.

Claro, pensó Emmett. Si la última vez que lo había visto era un niño asustado, delgado y lleno de miedo. Niño que él creía que había conseguido matar.

Cuando Edward ingresó al departamento, vio que éste era sumamente amplio y lleno de lujos. Un poco más allá donde estaba una gran mesa en el centro del comedor, sucio como lo recordaba estaba Dimitri, devorando literalmente un plato.

-¡¿Él?- preguntó asombrado levantándose del asiento asustado mientras apuntaba con su dedo mugriento -¡No puede ser! Él estaba muerto, yo lo toqué. Los hombres que usted envió para rescatarme lo habían matado junto con los agentes del FBI- hablo rápidamente.

-¿Qué hombres que envié? ¿Agentes del FBI?- preguntó James con su rostro contrariado pero en una fracción de segundos su semblante se turbo de una cólera que asustaría al mismísimo diablo –¡Eres un estúpido!- le gruñó a Dimitri -Te tendieron una trampa y los has traído a todos ellos aquí- le gruñó molesto.  
Cuando Jame dio el primero movimiento hacia una mesita cerca de ellos, ambos, Emmett y Edward, se imaginaron lo peor.

James que estaba de espaldas no dejaba ver que estaba haciendo pero se escucho claramente como abría un cajón. Del que extraño su arma y le atornillo un silenciador. Se giró con su rostro que no tenía ni la más mínima consideración humana –Detesto a los inútiles incompetentes- dijo mientras besaba su arma y en un rápido movimiento disparó entre ceja y ceja a Dimitri. Miró el cuerpo sin vida de Di Lombardo con asco y se giró para encarar a sus visitas -¿En qué estábamos? A sí- dijo con una sonrisa -¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?- preguntó desafiante y en sus ojos rayaba claramente la locura. Ambos hombres ahí miraron la escena sin poder creerlo, Edward que acostumbraba a ver sangre no sintió muchas nauseas, no así Emmett que sentía que se desmayaba. De no ser porque su hermana era prioridad, lo más probable es que se desvaneciera.

Justo en ese mismo momento una pálida, delgada y drogada Bella aparecía casi arrastrándose, sujetándose por las paredes.

-¡Bella!- gritó Edward

-¡Marie!- gritó Emmett a la vez mientras intentaba acercarse a ella.

James miró horrorizado aquel nombre que había utilizado Emmett, definitivamente él la conocía de antes. Dio un paso más rápido que Emmett quedando entre ella y aquel hombre que se le hizo extrañamente familiar, algo así como de una vida pasada.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Veo que conocen más de lo que me conviene- acaricio su arma con un cariño casi enfermizo.

Se giró para tomar a Bella por el pelo y con lujuria, pasó su lengua por su mejilla.

-¡Suéltala!- gritó Edward que iba a lanzarse sobre él pero Emmett lo detuvo. Él estaba armado, ella indefensa. El maldito podía reaccionar como un loco haciéndole daño a ella.

-Ella es mi esposa, puedo hacerle lo que quiera. Así como llevo haciéndolo por varios días desde que volvió a mi- dijo sugerente mientras la tocaba con un salvaje sin importarle que ahí había gente que observara. Bella se veía sumamente frágil y sin fuerzas, ella no era capaz ni de oponerse.

-¡Déjala! Por favor- le rogó Edward. Emmett se sentía asqueado consigo mismo por haber permitido que ella viviera de esa manera, seguramente por muchos años antes de que Edward la encontrara.

-¿Tú la tocaste no? ¿Te gustó? Porque ella es deliciosa- metió su mano por debajo del camisón que en otro momento debía ser blanco. Ahora estaba completamente manchado.

-Marie- gimió Emmett bajito, pero no lo suficiente para James.

-¿De dónde conoces a mi Marie?- preguntó escéptico escrutando la mirada fraternal de Emmett. Podía ver dolor, rabia y felicidad a la vez mientras él miraba a la mujer.

Aquellos ojos, los hoyuelos infantiles en sus mejillas y la tonalidad de su cabello le recordaron a alguien. Imposible.

-¡James!- se escuchó el grito del guardaespaldas que estaba fuera del edificio. Seguido por una cantidad enorme de disparos.

Emmett se giró de inmediato hacia la puerta, James siguió la dirección de su mirada igual de alarmado y Edward aprovechando ese momento de distracción, intentó apartar a Bella de los brazos de James. Estaba seguro que aquella intervención del exterior se debía a los agentes.

Cuando Edward estaba por tomarla entre sus brazos, James reaccionó apartándola y en ese preciso instante los disparos se acentuaron y la puerta principal se abrió de par en par.

James con toda la rabia de ver como su privacidad se derrumbaba en cuestión de segundos por ineptos, lanzó a Bella contra la mesa había unos pasos más allá. La mesa de vidrio se hizo añicos cuando su cabeza se impacto de lleno contra el cristal y éste se teñía de inmediato de un líquido rojo.

Sangre.

-¡No!- rugió Emmett abalanzándose contra James -¡Ésta será la última vez que ataques a mi hermana!- James abrió sus ojos comprendiendo al fin porque aquel hombre le parecía tan familiar.

Mientras tanto Edward fue detrás de Bella y ayudarla como pudiese.

-Vamos amor, resiste- le pidió, colocó su oído sobre el pecho de ella para saber si aún su corazón latía.

Débil pero aún con vida. Tomó su cabeza y presionó para evitar una hemorragia mayor.

Levantó la mirada y asombrado vio a ese Emmett completamente enajenado con un trozo de vidrio en las manos, listo para cortarle la yugular a James.

Merecido final para un mal nacido como él, pero no sería justo para su cuñado que terminara en prisión ahora que podía reencontrarse con su hermana.

Claro que lo haría, porque ella viviría.

* * *

*****Para quienes tienen la duda, el polivinilo de Carbono principalmente es un plastico muy duro, es más conocido como PVC (tubos de cañerias) pero menajado a temperatura y agregandole diversos quimicos se puede utilizar de varias maneras, ese método una vez lo vi en el History Channel xD)

_OMG! ya sólo nos queda el epílogo. Jijij tengo que decir que me divertí un montón escribiendo la escena de acción xD espero les haya gustado._  
_Contarles también que he publicado ya la nueva historia "El mejor regalo de mi vida" **http : / www . fanfiction . net/s/6821994/1/El_mejor_regalo_de_mi_vida** (todo junto, ya saben) bueno a las que le entusiasme la nueva historia, pues Bienvenidas!_


	16. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Las obsesiones son peligrosas, sobre todo sin son por partida doble ¿que pasara con Edward quien lleva años negándose a amar cuando encuentre dos razones de discordia en su cabeza? ¿Luchar por una vida real o una ilusión?_ _Edward quien vive de una manera muy solitaria se verá enfrentado a dos situaciones abrumadoras, ¿amor o pasión?_

_GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES QUE ME HAN ESPERADO PACIENTEMENTE Y QUE NO ME HAN ABANDONADO ^^ GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y DEJARME FORMAR PARTE DE USTEDES CON ELLA.  
_

* * *

**Epílogo.**

-¿Cómo está hijo?- le preguntó una abatida Esme. Toda la familia ya estaba en el hospital cuando llevaron a Bella sintiendo tanta preocupación como si fuese una más de la familia.

-Estará bien. El golpe que se dio en la cabeza fue bastante fuerte pero al revisar el scanner que le hemos tomado no hemos visto nada inusual.

A pesar de la calma que Edward mostraba al resto de la familia, por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Físicamente Bella ya estaba estable, después de desintoxicarla de la importante cantidad de gramos de drogas que tenía en el cuerpo, ya estaba fuera de peligro. El problema es que él necesitaba verla abrir sus ojos, ver ese brillo que le iluminaba el corazón, y eso aún no sucedía. Luego de dos días y algo, ella aún no despertaba ya que el proceso debía ser lento.

-¿Qué te han dicho sobre James?- preguntó Jasper.

-El cuerpo de Dimitri servirá mucho para encerrarlo en la cárcel un par de años, pero los delitos que hemos declarado con Emmett no son suficientes sin pruebas. Legalmente Marie Swan está casada con él por lo que no podemos probar el secuestro, Emmett nunca dejó una constancia del por qué decidió cambiarse el apellido por lo que no puede ayudar de mucho- frustración, nuevamente bajaba la maldita frustración al saber que alguien como James pasaría sólo un par de años en la cárcel. Nada comparado con lo que se merece.

-¡Dr. Cullen!- gritó una enfermera que apareció desde la habitación de Bella. Edward como todo un profesional pero sintiendo que el corazón le saltaba de preocupación como un hombre enamorado, corrió a ver que andaba mal.

Ella estaba despierta, el problema es que estaba intentando levantarse de la camilla y forcejeaba con otra enfermera para quitarse las intravenosas que tenía conectada.

-Bella- la llamó, causando que ella posara sus ojos en él. Aquel deja vú le recordó la primera vez que la había visto. Esa primera vez que apareció aquella desconocida robándose por completo su atención. Sólo que esta vez, ella lo reconoció de inmediato logrando una emoción única en su corazón –Estoy aquí, tranquila- le dijo en cuanto se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Bella de inmediato aceptó aquel gesto, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Dime que no estoy soñando o que no es una alucinación de mi cabeza, desesperada por verte- rogó mientras lloraba. Edward miró a las enfermeras quienes de inmediato comprendieron el mensaje, salir de ahí.

-Amor tranquila que ya estas a salvo- le dijo abrazándola con cuidado mientras acariciaba sus cabellos –Ya terminó, estás a salvo y segura conmigo- le aseguró.

-No quiero…no quiero volver a pasar nuevamente por…- dijo con dificultad, Edward esperó a que continuara pero cuando comenzó a removerse entre sus brazos con cierta violencia se alejó asustado.

Bella comenzó a revolverse como si sintiera dolor, su rostro contraído y en la forma en que se agarraba la cabeza me indicaban que estaba sintiendo dolor.

-Bella ¿qué sientes?- le pregunté mientras intentaba centrar sus ojos en los míos para ver alguna reacción, alguna dilatación o algo que me indicara que le sucedía.

-La ca…cabeza me…due…oohh- se quejó cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Mientras se recostaba sobre la cama y comenzaba a revolverse fuertemente, como si sufriera espasmos.

-Bella ¡Tranquila!- le pedía Edward inútilmente para que ella se relajara y no aumentara el dolor que sentía.

Edward comenzó a revisar las maquinas para saber que podría ir mal, un alza de presión, efecto por las drogas. Quizás algo que no revelara el scanner y comenzara a presentarse ahora.

Por otra pate Bella no dejaba de aferrar su cabeza, el dolor era tan intento que creyó que le explotaría.

-Edward mi cabe…- Bella se cayó abruptamente, agrandando sus ojos asustada e impresionada. Imágenes comenzaron a ser bombardeadas en su cabeza como una película dañada que se arreglaba paulatinamente.

_-¡Pedalea Bella! no te soltaré jamás- le animaba un pequeño chico rubio. Emmett. Que sostenía fuertemente a Bella mientras aprendía a andar en bicicleta._

La imagen cambio.

_-¡Cumpleaños feliz! te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños pequeña Marie- Bella observaba el pastel de cumpleaños que tenía dos velas sobre ella con el número "10", al mirar a su alrededor. Sus padres sonreían orgullosos junto con Emmett un poco más grande que cantaba con su boca llena de comida._

La imagen cambio nuevamente.

_-Un gusto señorita- le decía un hombre mientras besaba su mano y la miraba directamente a los ojos. Su cuerpo tembló por completo asustada, en realidad el sentimiento era aterrada. Aquellos ojos negros carecían de alma. Aquellos ojos eran de James, un James más joven pero igual de intimidante y aterrador._

Otra imagen_._

_-¡Suélteme!- gritaba y pataleaba Bella. Un hombre que no conseguía ver la tenía aferrada fuertemente mientras la casaba de casa. Necesitaba llegar junto a sus padres que estaban tendidos sobre el suelo del living, heridos, ella había presenciado cómo habían sido heridos al oponerse por su captura_

_-¡Cállate!- le regañó el hombre mientras la introducía dentro del vehículo. Bella comenzó a llorar fuertemente, en el fondo de su corazón sabia que ésta era la última vez que vería a sus padres. Emmett ya había escapado con ayuda de sus padres, ya no tenía familia._

Más imágenes aterradoras siguieron.

_-Créeme que esto será lo mejor que hayas sentido en tu vida- Bella estaba completamente inmovilizada bajo el gran cuerpo de James. Sintiendo tanto asco por las caricias de aquel hombre que no dejaba de tocarla por todas partes, a su corta edad estaba siendo abusada de la peor manera._

_-Por favor- pidió por décima vez con lágrimas en los ojos. Ya su cuerpo no intentaba resistirse pues era simplemente inútil._

_-¿por favor qué? ¿qué te folle más fuerte?- le preguntó él con una sonrisa asquerosa. Ella cerró sus ojos sabiendo que ya no había una oportunidad para ella, una parte inmunda de James tocaba imperiosamente su entrada, con su cuerpo cansado, derrotado y tensó, él la penetró sin compasión.  
Yn fuerte dolor entre sus piernas la hizo gritar de dolor y más lágrimas fueron expulsadas de sus ojos.  
Las arremetidas de aquel hombre eran una tras otra, sin tregua y compasión.  
Ya no poseía ninguna clase de pureza en su cuerpo, simplemente era un ser aborrecible y sucio._

_-¿Qué necesitas, mi vida?- le preguntaba James mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y ella intentaba alearse de su toque –No hay nada en este mundo que no pueda darte- su tono de voz meloso la asqueaba._

_-Por favor déjeme- le pedía Bella. Sintiéndose completamente marchita, su inocencia había sido robada de la peor manera._

_-Lo siento cariño, puedo darte lo que quieras, menos eso. Te necesito conmigo, te amo mi pequeño carboncillo que se convertirá en una hermosa perla algún día- sintiéndose completamente sucia. Bella intentaba tapar su desnudez, un estado en el que parecía estar constantemente. James no perdía la oportunidad de tocarla._

_-¡Harás lo que yo te diga porque eres mi esposa y me debes obediencia!- le gritaba el hombre. El mismo día que había cumplido su mayoría de edad, aquel hombre había organizado su boda. Un día que ella había soñado desde pequeña como el día más romántico y hermoso de su vida.  
Ahora su vida simplemente carecía de sentido ¿su único sueño? Poder conseguir la oportunidad para quitarse la vida._

_Recordó aquella fuerte pelea que habían tenido ya que ella había intentado huir y en como él la había castigado a fuertes golpes, sin ninguna clase de sentimiento de culpa, la golpeó hasta dejarla inconsciente._

_Al menos algo bueno había salido de todo eso, con todo aquel maltrato. El doctor le informó que el golpe que había recibido en la pelvis, supuestamente por un accidente de autos según James, causó un grave daño en el cuello uterino quitándole la posibilidad de procrear vida._

_Para una mujer normal aquello podría significar un profundo dolor, para ella simplemente era un regalo de Dios. _

_No podía concebir la idea de traer al mundo un hijo del demonio, un pequeño bebé que no tenía culpa de nada._

La Bella de la actualidad se llevó las manos al vientre, lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos fuertemente. Aquella noticia ahora no le parecía tan hermosa, y sus recuerdos siguieron fluyendo sin pausa.

_-Te quedaras aquí mientras termino unos asuntos de negocios- le espetó James mirándola fijamente. Cómo si pudiese leer sus pensamientos._

_Por primera vez, James la había sacado de su casa y más específicamente del país en donde la tenía. Antes de llevarla al aeropuerto le aseguró que cualquier intento de fuga, ella se arrepentiría._

_Bella había sonreído, ojala él la matara. El problema es que ese no era el "premio" que él le daría, él tenía otros medios más asquerosos pero, según él, más provechosos para el mismo._

_-Por favor, ayúdeme a salir de aquí- le rogó al camarero que entro a su habitación para dejarle comida. Había sido la primera persona que veía en años que no estuviera en el circulo de mafiosos de James. –Él me tiene secuestrada desde que soy una niña, prometo no decir que usted me ha ayudado- le rogaba con lágrimas en los ojos.  
El hombre la miraba incrédulo, oscilando su mirada entre ella y la puerta._

_-No puedo señorita, si lo hago ese hombre me matara porque sabe que he estado aquí- Bella no dejaba de llorar. En la puerta de afuera había uno de los tantos guardaespaldas que ella tenía desde pequeña._

_-Por favor- le volvió a rogar. El hombre indeciso sintiendo el corazón encogerse de tristeza al ver a aquella mujer tan bella pero tan rota, lo tenía en un dilema._

_-Qué Dios me proteja- susurró. Levantó el mantel que estaba sobre el carrito de acero y le hizo un gesto para que ingresara rápidamente debajo de éste, donde había una placa para transportar objetos._

_Bella antes de meterse dentro, se acercó a un cajón del mueble del hotel y extraño un fajo de dinero._

_-Por favor acepte esto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted. Si se siente amenazado, úselo- el hombre asustado miró el fajo de dinero sin saber qué hacer. Por su cabeza paso el miedo de ver que tan delicado era este asunto. Finalmente aceptó el dinero, escondiéndolo debajo de la charola de plata donde había llevado la comida de Bella._

_Bella ingreso debajo del carrito y el hombre la tapo con el mantel, cuando salieron por la puerta, Bella se tapó la boca con la manga de su suéter para acallar su errática respiración. Si la pillaban, ambos serian fuertemente castigados._

_-Buenas tardes- dijo educadamente el señor que la ayudaba, seguramente despidiéndose del guardia. La puerta ce cerró a su paso y un silencio lúgubre y tenso los acompaño hasta que un pequeño "ding" de ascensor se escucho._

_-No salga aún- le susurró el hombre. Minutos después el mantel fue alzado y apareció el rostro de su salvador. –Corra, ahora- le dijo asustado._

_Bella sin pensarlo salió de debajo y antes de marcharse abrazó al hombre fuertemente._

_-Que Dios lo bendiga y lo proteja por haberme ayudado- besó su frente y por primera vez en años, se sintió bien de haber expresado alguna clase de sentimientos.  
Después de años de haber tenido que besar a la fuerza y conteniéndose de vomitar, esta vez lo hizo de corazón._

_El hombre le dio indicaciones para que llegara al puerto de embarcación, si se subía a un barco no estaba en la necesidad de dar información personal por lo que sería más fácil salir del país a otro desconocido para su captor._

_Lo que aquel hombre no sabía, es que ella simplemente buscaba otra solución._

_Bella corrió con todo lo que tenía, con una sensación de libertad que su alma no conocía, sus piernas estaban exhaustas pero la sensación de adrenalina y de poder hacer algo por voluntad propia era mucho mayor._

_Años desde que podía gritar, correr e ir donde ella quisiera. Lamentablemente aquel sentimiento terminaría pronto, no podía esconderse, si lo hacía, él tarde o temprano la encontraría igual. Y conociéndolo, aquello sería más temprano que tarde._

_Con cada acelerada que ella daba, las personas a su alrededor la miraban extrañada, pero aquello no podía importarle menos._

_Extrañamente se perdió, llegó a una zona que en otro momento podría decirse que la tendría asustada. Aquel lugar parecido a un bosque estaba a falta de vida humana._

_Caminó entre los árboles que ascendían como en un empinado terreno, caminó y caminó hasta llegar a un acantilado._

_-Libertad- susurró mirando a su alrededor. El cielo y el mar se abrazaban juntos como grandes amigos en una sola imagen. Una imagen que lleno su visión de dicha, al menos lo último que verían sus ojos sería algo hermoso. _

_Miró hacia abajo, donde fuertes olas chocaban con enormes y puntiagudas rocas._

_Al menos la muerte llegaría rápido._

_-Pronto estaré con ustedes- pensó en sus padres y una cálida brisa revoloteó a su alrededor.  
Sin dudas se lanzó para abrazar la muerte, su desgracia al fin acabaría y la verdadera paz y felicidad serian regaladas._

_Con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y en todo el cuerpo, Bella comenzó a despertarse._

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_Abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse en un lugar completamente blanco_

_¿el cielo? Extrañamente la idea de ir al cielo, de morir, le pareció atractiva._

_Personas comenzaron a llegar para revisarla, tocándola por su cuerpo, asustándola._

_-¿Quiénes son…?- intentaba preguntar cuando sintió un tubo entrar por su nariz. Aquellas personas la estaba asustando al revolotear a su alrededor, el pánico apareció cuando se dio cuenta que no recordaba donde estaba o quién era._

_-Tranquila- le decía una mujer que la tomaba por los hombros para recostarla pero ella no dejaba de patalear para que la soltara. Pronto el escándalo creció y más personas aparecieron, hombres que intentaban acercarse a ella pero su cuerpo reaccionaba asustado. No quería que nadie la tocara._

_-¡Déjenme salir!- gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras intentaba salir de la cama._

_-Tranquila- le dijo un hombre que apareció de repente, captó su voz suave que la hacia sentir extraña –Simplemente te aconsejo que te tranquilices si no quieres que te ceden- le había dicho amablemente, alzando sus manos para que viera que él no intentaría tocarla._

_Miró directo a sus ojos, aquel debía ser un ángel, simplemente pudo ver sus ojos verdes que la miraban intensamente, calmándola._

_Sin perder la conexión entre sus ojos, él le decía que se calmara. Con una paciencia y un modo relajante que lo consiguió. Como si él hablara directo en su cerebro que obedecía cediendo lentamente._

Bella comenzó a temblar fuertemente por los recuerdos, su vida por completo aparecieron delante de ella, asustándola. Diez años comprimidos en aquellas imágenes que más marcaban su vida. Pero aquella última imagen había sido el comienzo de su vida real, una llena de felicidad.

-¿Qué sucede, amor?- preguntó Edward asustado al ver que Bella al fin se relajaba.

-Lo…lo…lo recuerdo todo- gimoteó mirándole asustada. Edward frunció el ceño sin comprender a que se refería exactamente –Recuerdo mi vida como Marie- añadió Bella y Edward abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido.

-¡Es que aún no lo puedo creer!- saltaba emocionada Alice –Te ves tan hermosa- le decía mientras miraba a Bella. Quién estaba con un hermoso y sencillo vestido color marfil **(perfil)** y un simple peinado recogido que Esme había hecho en ella, dejando un par de risos sueltos libremente –Sé que harás muy feliz a mi hermano- sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo también estoy segura de ello- ambas mujeres se giraron para encontrar a una Rose que se veía algo triste –Y quería pedirte perdón por la manera en cómo te trate cuando recién te conocí- ingresó a la habitación para quedar frente a Bella.

-Cualquiera hubiese reaccionado igual de tu caso Rose, Emmett no estaba siendo muy delicado con su manera tan insistente de mirarme. Nadie podía imaginar si quiera que él me reconocía de cierta manera- calmó a su cuñada, en realidad eran tan cuñadas que la sentía como una hermana –Gracias por aceptar que esté con Edward- le agradeció ella y Rose le sonrió magistralmente, se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias por sobrevivir, es lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi Emmett en muchos años. Aunque no lo dijera, sabía que sufría cada día creyendo que estabas…bueno, ya sabes- sonrió nuevamente.

La vida de Bella había dado un fuerte giro desde que había conocido a Edward, al fin sentía que su vida tenía un sentido. Aquella vida al fin sentía que poseía un lugar donde llegar, una vida que compartir y una familia en quién apoyarse.

Lo primero que hizo por su nueva vida tras la salida del hospital, fue ir a denunciar a James, con la fortaleza que Edward le entregaba, ella se enfrentó a James en un juicio donde contó todo lo que había tenido que vivir con él. Incluso gracias a la ayuda de su hermano y de Edward, pudieron dar con aquel hombre que la ayudo meses atrás a escapar. Siempre cuidando de su identidad para asegurarse de que no tomaran represalias en su contra. James había sido encerrado en la cárcel de máxima seguridad para asegurarse que no podía tener acceso con gente del exterior, sus cuentas habían sido vaciadas por Bella con su título de "esposa" y el dinero lo donó a instituciones de niños abandonados. Ella no quería y necesitaba nada que viniera de aquel hombre.

Lo segundo que había hecho había sido visitar la tumba de sus padres y la casa en done había vivido sus primero años de vida hasta que se la llevaron.

Seguido de aquello, ella decidió cambiar su nombre legalmente. Ella quería dejar atrás su vida infeliz y para ello "Marie" debía dejar de existir, lamentaba perder el nombre que sus padres le habían dado, pero en su corazón ella sabía que ellos la entenderían.

Ella oficialmente era Bella y en un par de horas, sería Bella Cullen.

-Nada de lágrimas- dijo Esme que llegó junto a las mujeres. Abrazó a cada una hasta quedar finalmente con Bella –No sé como agradecerte lo feliz que haces a mi hijo. Años viendo como la luz de sus ojos se apagaban y su vida se alejaba de la nuestra- besó ambas mejillas de Bella.

-Gracias Esme, por aceptarme para tu hijo- le agradeció ella.

Finalmente las mujeres acompañaron a Bella hacia el exterior, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia intima que se celebraría.

Definitivamente ella después de la boda debía besar a sus hadas madrinas. El lugar estaba exquisitamente decorado con un arco de flores y pétalos para guiar su camino **(perfil).**

Por decisión de Edward y Bella, ambos se casarían en aquel lugar, donde ella llegó para iluminar su vida y donde él la había rescatado de entre las tinieblas. A orillas del mar.

Edward esperándola en el altar luciendo casual con una camisa blanca sin corbata y pantalones color caqui y descalzo, igual que ella. Igual que todos los invitados.

Caminó directo a él, tomada fuertemente por el brazo de su hermano.

-Te ves hermosa, mi pequeña- le dijo él amorosamente. Bella despegó su mirada unos segundos para mirar a su hermano.

-Te amo- le dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de amor. El haber conocido a toda esa gente que ahora sería su familia era una cosa, el haber podido reunirse con su hermano de sangre era la dicha completa.

Nuevamente miró a aquel hombre que había llegado para salvarla, para iluminar su vida.

La sensación de la arena entre sus dedos, en la planta de sus pies era el calmante natural para los nervios que sentía. Finalmente su hermano la dejó suavemente sobre las manos de Edward con un sutil "cuídala" y con un asentimiento de cabeza de su futuro marido, la ceremonia comenzó.

-¿Estás cansada?- le preguntó Edward luego de que la pequeña celebración que tuvieron en su casa se realizara. Oficialmente ambos eran la señora y señor Cullen.

-Nop- dijo ella con una sonrisa picara –Lo hice creer para que se fueran y nos dejaran solos al fin- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Edward la miró y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Y por qué haría eso usted, señora Cullen?- le preguntó y Bella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho con aquella dos simples palabras "Señora Cullen".

-Quiero estar a solas con mi esposo- y Edward sintió la misma felicidad por aquella confirmación.

-Vamos- le dijo Edward tomándola de la mano y sacándola al exterior. El arreglo de arco y sillas aún no habían sido quitados, a la mañana siguiente se esperaba que llegara la misma agencia encargada de los preparativos para quitarlo.

Juntos caminaron por la orilla del mar sintiendo la tibieza de agua salada entre sus pies. Bella ya había cambiado su hermoso vestido de novia por otro blanco pero más corto.

-Soy realmente feliz, Edward- le dijo ella sin dejar de mirar el horizonte –Como jamás creí poder llegar a serlo- Edward se detuvo y tomo su rostro entre sus manos para acerarla a sus labios y besarla suavemente.

-Entonces prepárate porque este es solo el comienzo- Bella posó sus ojos en los suyos y sonrió, pero aún así Edward notó como sus ojos se habían cristalizado.

-Ahora lo pienso y me siento una tonta por haberme rendido tan fácilmente, yo salte de aquel acantilado para acabar con mi vida. Si me hubiese muerto yo no estaría…- Edward dejo sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Shhh no digas eso, eso quedó en el pasado. Hay un gran Dios ahí arriba que te cuido y te trajo a mí. El mar te trajo a mis brazos y dedicaré mi vida a cuidarte- las lágrimas ahora eran más evidentes en los ojos de Bella.

-Pero nunca podré darte hijos- sintió su pecho llenarse de tristeza y aflicción.

Cuando Edward le propuso matrimonio ella le había dicho de inmediato que no, al ver el desconcierto y tristeza de Edward ella añadió de inmediato sus razones. No quería amarrarlo a su vida ya que ella jamás podría darle hijos.

Edward sonrió con tristeza por verla mal, pero le aseguró que para él eso seria detalles. Él la quería a ella y eso era lo principal.

-Si quieres podemos adoptar- le dijo él y Bella sonrió encantada con la idea. Para aceptar algo como aquello uno debía realmente quererlo, tener la necesidad de compartir amor, cariño y entregar cuidados a alguien que no era de tu misma sangre era un acto de entrega y amor verdadero. Dejar el lado egoísta del ser humano para querer compartir el todo con otra persona que no llevara tu sangre.

-¿Pueden ser dos?-p preguntó Bella sin dejar de sonreír y Edward asintió mirándola maravillado.

-Los que quieras- confirmó besándola una vez más, con tanto sentimiento y amor que Bella se sentía derretir en sus brazos.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar acompasadamente hacia el mar, como si la misma idea pasara por sus cabezas.

Cuando el agua comenzó a ascender de sus pies, rodillas y muslo. Bella se estremeció por el frío pero Edward la abrazo a su cuerpo mientras la llenaba de besos por el rostro, cuello y hombros. De inmediato el cuerpo de Bella se encendió como un piloto automático.

-Edward- jadeo ella.

-¿Aún sientes frio?- le preguntó él con una sonrisa maliciosa, de esas que invitaban directamente al pecado.

-Sip, un poco. Aquí- le dijo guiando sus manos entre medio de sus piernas. Edward gruñó excitado.

-Eso es terrible, tendremos que hacer algo pronto- siguió el juego mientras con la otra mano comenzaba a bajar la cremallera del vestido de Bella.

Ella por su parte y sin dejar de mirarlo, desabotonaba su camisa y se la quitaba suavemente, rozando su piel con sus manos. La dejo sobre el agua mientras este seguía ondeándose entre sus cuerpos.

-Te amo- le dijo Bella con tanto sentimiento.

-Te amo mucho más- le aseguró Edward y Bella sonrió radiante de felicidad. Sin poder resistirse más, sus manos comenzaron a tocar su cuerpo, con una reverencia única. Como si un simple mundano tocara a una Diosa.

Cuando ambos estaban desnudos cubierto solo por el mar, Edward penetró a una jadeante Bella que se maravillaba con la entrega de su esposo.

Un rítmico vaivén que provocaba choques con el cuerpo de ella y a la vez con las ondas del mar fue que la llevaron a un delicado pero poderoso clímax, a ambos.

Edward recostó a Bella con delicadeza a la orilla del mar y de vez en cuando sus pies eran mojados con el líquido salado.

-Eres mi vida- seguía susurrándole Edward palabras de amor. Y de pronto Bella comenzó a brillar con luz propia, una luz que él ya había visto antes. –No puede ser- dijo asombrado al descubrir que todas esas veces que él había imaginado esa mujer salida del mar, era Bella.

Bella lo miró ceñuda sin entender porque la miraba de aquella manera, ella misma se observó intentando ver qué era lo que Edward estaba viendo en ella pero no lo comprendió.

-Edward ¿estás bien?- le preguntó un poco asustada al ver que no reaccionaba.

-¿Siempre fuiste tú?- le susurró como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta de ella.

-¿Fui, qué?- le preguntó ella sin entender.

-No puedo explicar si fue una ilusión de tu alma, de mi deseo…o quizás simplemente eras sonámbula- bromeó sin entender verdaderamente lo que había pasado, al parecer sólo a sus ojos ella brillaba de aquella manera. Al fin pudo ver el rostro de aquella imagen hermosa y descubrió que la única que realmente siempre seria hermosa a sus ojos seria Bella. No quiso seguir intentando buscar una explicación, sólo de una cosa estaba seguro y eso sería su verdad absoluta.

-El mar las trajo a mi vida para llenarla de luz, amor y esperanza- le dijo y besó sus labios para demostrarle una vez más cuanto la amaba.

**~Fin~**

* * *

_sniiif, una historia más que se acaba :( este sentimiento lo sufrí hace poquito con Último Vuelo y ahora nuevamente con ésta. Siempre terminar una historia es díficl pues una deja muchos sentimientos en ella, de muchos tipos y ésta historia tiene la particularidad que se centra en el mar. Jijiji siiii un lugar que en lo personal a mi me fascina, quizás en mi vida pasada fui una sirena (eso si, sin esos cuerpos curvilineos y de modelo que salen en las pelíclas =P) espero el final haya sido de su agrado. Espero sigamos leyendonos en la nueva historia "El mejor regalo de mi vida" historia que tiene el prólogo arriba y pronto comenzaré a publicar los capítulos._

_Gracias por seguir conmigo y no abandonarme y tenerme paciencia. Gracias a mi **Deniii** que me daba fuercitas para seguir con esta historia_  
_Las quiero ^^_


End file.
